Lavender and Rose
by Sharingan blossoms
Summary: What happens when captain cool Kai meets fiery matchmaker Hilary after years.?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 _ **I decided to reupload some of my stories which were deleted from my previous account.**_

 _ **Lavender and Rose is back guys. I found this one in my old pc luckily. I will like to dedicate it to clusterofdreams-56. I am so glad you loved my story this much. Also to my old reviewers and friends. I will try to post atleast a chapter each day or more depending.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

 **Disclaimer: I only own this fic & Stacy and any other character I may add up..**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **Chapter 1**

It was bright sunny day in the Moscow city. The weather was particularly nice & warm today as compared to the chilling breeze which graced the city for the majority of year..

Inspite of the calm & serene atmosphere our ardent Julia was in a very foul mood..

"Oh, come on Jules, there are still plenty of shops left to choose from".

"No, there aren't; that was the most prominent & expensive shop, but they had freaking devilsticks for centerpiece ! Just because I used to perform as clown doesn't mean I will have circus theme wedding" ...

Stacy sighed for the umpteenth time at her soon to be sister in law..

Sure, she was fond of her a lot & respected her but on days like this she wondered how her cyborg brother fell in love with her..

Julia was a very choosey person, and there were very few occasions where she can be satisfied with something..

"I am going to give Tala a real piece of mind for sending me to this junk".

"But Tala only suggested Rigose Diva, rest of places were your choice"..

"Ya, but this is his country & his city, I bet I would have gotten best decors & themes at Spain". fumed Julia..

'Why did I ever agree to come with her, God save me..'

Stacy thought wearily, too tired to argue with her.

"Hi, Jules & Stace, what are you two pretty ladies doing out here".

" Last time I checked it was a free country Mr. Terminator"

Stacy snapped. Apparantly being rummaging around for hours without any profitable result have taken its toll on the poor girl.

"Whoa! Hold your ponytas dolly, i was just joking "exclaimed Spencer..

Stacy hmphed and looked away.

"What's wrong Stacy, you look pissed".

asked Spencer. He was really concerned now. Blitzkrieg boys treated Stacy as their own sister since she was young & were very protective of her so it was natural to get worried..

Julia rolled her eyes and said, "Of course she is, we have been roaming around the streets for hours & still haven't got a single useful wedding item"..

Oh, now Spencer understood, to satisfy Julia was even more difficult than making Kai laugh..

'Better get away before she makes me her slave dog too..'

"Oh, well Spencer", Julia said sweetly; too sweet for his taste..

'Crap, danger! Red alert, must leave this place now..'

"It was nice meeting you ladies but"...

"But now you are coming with us to help in shopping".

"But I have an important meeting you see"..

"Cut the slack Spencer, if you had a meeting you won't be roaming around so carelessly here besides I will tell Tala that you refuse to help with his wedding, that you don't like his fiance & are against this marriage". Julia said dramatically.

"Woah where did that come from?, fine I will come"

'geez such a drama queen.'

He thought with disbelief as Julia's expression changed from furious to happy in a split second.

"Thanks a lot, come on let's go".

with that she dragged both Spencer & Stacy to the car..

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **In Japan**

'Well I have decided that the tag team format should be dissolved & that's final".

But sir, it was"..

'No buts this is my final decision, meeting is dismissed. "

with that our BBA chairman Tyson left the hall.

Its been four years since he became the head. After Mr. Dickinson retired, the responsibility was passed on to the most experienced person, which was him.

His brother Hiro already declared that he will have nothing to do with Beyblading & was currently living in Hokkaido, teaching psychology in college, which left only him since other beybladers have returned to their respective countries & refused the position.

After BEGA league it took almost three years for BBA to re-establish and by then he and his fellow team mates have already grown up..

It was just two years before that they were able to organise a proper tournament which involved tag team.

But this year Tyson decided to change it & relaunch the old format similar to like they fought in 1st World championships.

"I am so dead tired today, hmm I know I should go to cafeteria & grab a piece of hamburger & head home for a nice nap"..with that he made his way to building cafeteria.

"Tyson wait" !

He heard chief call out his name & paused in his tracks.

"Hey Kenny what's up, you updated the new metal core Beyblade".

Kenny was the head of the Scientists at Beyblade Association..

"Oh, ya sure I did Ty, it was hard in the beginning to match their frequency with the updated version but then"...

"OK that's enough, you know Kenny I am not bright at Science"..

"Yes I know, I was just trying to annoy you, Hehehe…"..

" Ya, whatever." Tyson said while glaring at him..

"Oh, by the way I actually came to show you this", with that he pulled out an envelope out of his bag.

"What's this" ?

"It is an invitation to Tala & Julia's wedding. " explained Kenny while handling him the package..

" Eighth of August, Glamcover Hall; whoa! that's just two months from now, they sure are moving fast", said Tyson..

"At least somebody has serious relationship unlike you who changes his girlfriend every single week".. Pointed Kenny.

" For your information, my last girlfriend lasted two months" Tyson said as a matter of fact.

"Anyways, the championships will begin by the end of September, we will have plenty of time to prepare, hey it's not a bad idea & I really need a vacation chief, let's hurry & pack our bags" exclaimed Tyson excitingly..

"But there is lot of time to wedding ".

"I know chief but we haven't been in Russia for years plus we can continue our work from there, we have our headquarters everywhere". Tyson said almost pleadingly.

"OK fine, let's go".

"Oh but wait Kenny! "

"Now what?"

"Let's go eat first I am starving"..

"AAAAGH TYSONNN..!".

 **In Russia**

"Oh my aching muscles! , I swear I am never getting married if I have to shop for my wife like this".. complained Spencer who was holding pile of bags..while Stacy was just a volcano about to burst..

"Are we done now Jules?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"Of course not these were just minor articles we have to get chandeliers, vases, sashes among other million things.."

" Isn't it what wedding coordinators are there for? " Spencer said..

"OH MY GOSH!, how can I forget such an important thing, I am so stupid."

Both Stacy & Spencer sweatdropped at this..

"Umm, yes so why not you hire someone so we can be relieved of this load "

Stacy said as it was the most obvious thing in the world..

"That's okay but how are you guys gonna find someone in such a short notice".

Spencer said, because wedding planners were mostly hired months before marriage & it was even difficult to find a good one in such a short duration.

" Don't worry about that Spencer I have my very own life saver"..

Both Stacy & Spencer raised their eyebrows at this..

While Julia pulled out her cellphone & made a call;

After a few rings someone picked up.

"I was wondering when will you call"..

the person on the another line answered..

"Hi Hilary, I need your help".

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **To Be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _ **I only own this fic & Stacy and any other character I may add up..**_

 **Last time:**

Julia pulled out her cellphone & made a call.

After a few rings someone picked up...

"I was wondering when will you call"..

the person on another line answered..

"Hi Hilary, I need your help".

 **Chapter 2**

"Glad, you remembered your best friend", Hilary said sarcastically.

"Geez, I am sorry Hils, you know I have been busy these days with the wedding arrangements, besides it's not like I didn't send you an invitation card", Julia answered with a scowl..

"Of course, I got it", Hilary said laughing..

"So what can I do for you my majeste".

"Why do you always think I call you for some reason, I just wanted to know how my bestie was doing that's all".

" Jules we have known each other over a decade so I can pretty much figure out there is something bothering you, besides you have been really busy these days, So I don't think you will call me out of blue just to ask about my well being". Hilary said smartly

" Fine you win". Julia said slumping her shoulders..

"That, I always do sweetie ".Hilary said with a hint of amusement.

"Don't get so cocky, well listen ; do you remember what I told you few months ago that I won't be needing it because I am a very independent person"..

"Be specific Julia".

"Well I need a wedding planner now".

"Oh I see, so you finally came to your senses ah."..

"Stop mocking me Hils, I need you"..

"You do know that I am a very busy person & have tight schedule as of right now"..

" I know Hils, but you are my friend, help me". Julia said pleadingly...

"Well , the last time I offered to help, you told me , _'I am a big girl & can handle everything no_ _sweat'._ " Hilary said imitating Julia's voice..

"Oh OK fine I take that back . But please Hilary my wedding is in your hands now"..

"Well I am not a priest who will conduct it but anyways I knew that one day or the other you were gonna remember me. Don't worry I will be there, that's what friends are for right!." Hilary said smiling.

" Oh Thank God!, Hilary you are the best"..

" Hehe.., it's ok".

"But you have to let me & Tala pay for the tickets".

"Hey , thanks for the offer but I can take care of it".

"No, shush Hils we owe you this"..

" OK, you can add that as an extra to my payment". Hilary said teasingly.

" Ha! Ha!, will do & Thank you very much , bye, see you soon"...

"Bye"... Hilary said hanging the phone.

Hilary was a successful wedding coordinator. During her early teens she was aspired to be a doctor. But by the time she started high school she lost all interest in it. The idea of becoming the coordinator first crossed her mind when she helped in the arrangements of her cousin's marriage. Everyone has praised her taste of things & managing abilities..

She started out working for a local small scale organization..

But her talent was soon noticed by famous French wedding planner group LA VIVA CORA .She has been working here for past five years & had gained the position of their topmost organiser. Of course she had to leave her country & come to live in France but she didn't regret her decision...She has come to love this country as her own. And people were also very friendly here..

" Madame Hilary , Sui is asking if you are still scheduled to go for picking the garter for bride." She heard her assistant Fasis say.

She sighed and said, "Well Fasis I want you to take care of all my schedule & meetings. I am leaving this country in two days. I have an important matter to take care of & I would probably not be back before mid August".

"But, that's a lot of time & besi..."

"I know that but my presence is more important at some other place. Bone journee Mr. Fasis". with that she stormed out of her cabin ...

 **In China**

"Oh, no Kira you should focus your power & concentrate . Strength alone is not the only thing to win Beybattle". Ray explained calmly.

He & Mariah have found the school specialized to teach their village children Beyblading.

And this year four of his best students were going to be participating in the championships. So they were really adamant on training them.

"Hey Honey, I came bearing snacks".

Ray heard & turned around to see his beautiful wife.

Yes Wife, they had been married for more than a year now.

Their wedding was a hush- hush affair.

Mariah's father was suffering from cancer & was on the last stage. He had wished to see his daughter getting marrying before he died, Since he didn't have much time left so they got married in a simple ceremony. They didn't even have time to invite their friends. When they later told everyone, they were disappointed but had forgiven them afterwards when they learnt about Mariah's father.

"Thanks Mariah."

"So how is practice going ? These kids look like they have taken quite a beating " She said noticing their worn out faces .

"Oh ya they are really determined to win the tournament " ..

"Reminds me of our days".. She said smiling.

" Sure it does, we also were stubborn kids". he laughed and said.

"So another one to join the marriage club huh. "Mariah said referring to Tala & Julia.

"Hmm, Max & Mariam are already engaged which leaves Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Hilary & Daichi ."

"You can count Kai out too because I don't think that anyone can ever melt his frosted heart.."

" I know, but miracles do happen Mariah, who knows"...

" I know but this is Kai we are talking about Ray." Mariah said dramatically waving her hands.

"Ya I know besides not all are lucky to find a life partner like you"...Ray said lovingly

"Aww", Mariah gushed & placed her lips softly on his...

Ray reciprocated by enveloping her in his arms and deepening the kiss.

 **In Russia**

Demyan had worked at many places & had been in many uptight situations, but he had never ever felt this much nervous & scared in his whole life.

He can practically feel his legs trembling while he looked at the face of his boss who looked even more scarier than Semion, head of the mafia unit in Russia.

"So basically you are trying to tell me that you misplaced the files which practically contained many Millions ruble worth documents". Kai said coldly.

"Sssir I.. I told you tha...that I kept it in the...the safe".

"I am giving you 24 hours, if by then those documents are not on my table then I will make sure you won't make mistake again".

" W..Whaat do you mee..mean sir? Demyan asked timidly.

Kai chuckled evily and whispered in his ears, " You don't get it, I will chop of your hands & claw out your eyes because these sensory organs are of no use to you right".

Demyan paled and looked on the verge of fainting, His life was officially over.

He prayed to god to send him his Messiah.

As if answering his calls at the same moment Tala entered in the the plush office of Kai.

"Hi Kai!, threatening your staff members as usual I see". He said with a smirk.

" Leave now Tala I have no time for your shit".

"OK, fine I will go, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Tala said completely ignoring the death glare of Kai.

"Anyways I came to give you this back, I had to double check a particular clause in this" with that he handled a file to Kai.

Kai looked at him in utter shock, Tala had the file for which Kai was practically planning to murder his employee.

" You mean that you had taken the file".

" Of course who else have the access to the security locker besides CEO & Vice- President".. He said grinningly.

Kai has been the CEO of the Hiwatari corporations for 6 years now, while Tala was the vice President. When he have taken the responsibility the company was on the verge of bankruptcy.

His grandfather had taken huge loans for his illegal experiments & work who was in jail back then till he died 4 years ago . So Kai being his only hire had to mend the damage done by him. It was not easy, But due to his hard work & dedication the company regained its reputation and was listed in top 10 best companies of the world.

" So si..sir c..can I leave n..now" Demyan shakingly asked Kai.

He was thankful to god for saving him..

"Yes go". Kai shortly said and turned to glare at Tala who was smirking..

He was used to Kai's death glare after being his friend for years so he stood unfazed.

After a while Kai gave up & sighed.

" You know Kai, if you keep doing this you will soon be arrested in charge of assaulting your workers".. Tala said smartly.

" I don't need your advice". Kai simply said..

"No, you do Kai, you do. And I know the real reason behind your frustration".

"Oh, well what might that be?. Kai hissed as he walked to the other side of his table.

" You need a woman in your life".Tala stated ..

" A what? " Kai practically yelled.

"Yup!, that's right my friend, after sitting in the office for hours your brain can practically be muddled & the load of company can get on your nerves. You need a stress reliever if you know what I mean" he said slyly..

" If by that you mean to be bossed around whole day by a lady & listen to her endless ranting & watching soapy movies, No thanks I think I will pass".

"No no Kai, I mean losing yourself in her eyes, her touch. Her beautiful laughter is enough to forget all tensions and not to mention the passionate Sex.."

" Stop it right now" Kai said disgustingly...

" I don't want a relationship with anybody now! Never! Ever... "

"Fine no relations but you can have a little fun. Come with me to the strip club tonight, its about time you got laid"..

"You are getting married in 2 months & you still go to such places." Kai said with disbelief.

"No I will just drop you there, besides Bryan & Spencer will be there to give you company".

"Hn, neither am I going to such club nor getting involved with any woman". He said simply.

"You know if you keep this behavior people will mistake you for gay".

' I don't remember showing any interest in males. I am very much straight so stop questioning my sexuality and buzz of"...

"Fine dude, but I do wish to god to see you one day going crazy for someone more than you are for your work and Beyblade." with that Tala left the cabin.

'Hn! Not in a Million Years!.' Kai thought firmly as he decided to check out the file handed to him.

 **In Japan**

Tyson was sitting at his couch in his plush apartment lazily munching on muffins, watching T.V. while Kenny was watching the latest musical video of Ming Ming..

" Oh Ming Ming! my baby, yes you are the best..." Kenny said dreamingly..

" Will you keep it down chief, her howling is giving me a Migraine. ", Tyson said annoyingly..

" Yup, Kenny he is right why don't you put some earlids & give us a break".. said Daichi..

They all were chilling out at Tyson's house as they liked to call it..

" Funny the only thing you both agree to is stopping me from listening to my gorgeous darlings song" Kenny angrily said & resumed watching.

" I can't take it anymore now, why can't we get any flights this week? I really want to get out of this place" Tyson complained..

"Well if you watch news which I assume you don't you might just figure out that there is a dangerous storm in the Pacific Ocean. So all the flights flying in that direction are cancelled." Daichi explained..

"Thanks for the information braniac.." Tyson said with a scowl..

"I really wanted to be the first one to reach Russia & give Tala and Kai surprise but I don't think I will make it."

"What do you mean Tyson? Who else is going to be there so early? " Chief asked, diverting his attention from the laptop to dragoon blader..

"I talked to Hils last night she told me that Julia has asked her to be her wedding planner. She is flying to Russia tomorrow evening."

"Ah, whatever! Who cares about their stupid wedding. I cant wait for the world championships to begin, so I can rock the tournament.. Watch out folks, DJ Daichi is here!." he said with sheer excitement..

Tyson & Kenny just sweatdropped at it...

 **In Russia**

Tala opened the door of his apartment and entered the living room and immediately slumped down on couch.

He was exhausted a lot today.

Kai had been pissed at him for taking the files without informing him & made him work for 3 extra hours as a punishment..

"Hey baby! you are finally home. I was beginning to think that you were kidnapped" ..Julia said entering the room..

'Like that can ever happen', Tala thought remembering the infinite times people have been scared to shit by his one intimidating look..

" You look practically beaten today"..

"Ya, well Kai was _PMsing t_ oday & took out his frustration on me".. Tala responded angrily as Julia chuckled. He sighed then turned his attention to her.

"So how was your day Jules? "

"Fine, I guess. I took off early from the hospital to do some shopping. " she said sitting on the couch next to Tala..

"So, when is Hilary going to be here? " He inquired while shifting closer to her & placing his head on her lap.

" Her flight is actually tomorrow evening so she will be here next day by the afternoon. "...

" So, should I place dinner for you?" she asked..

"Na, I ate in the cafeteria"...

" Ok , then lets head to the bed ..."

Julia said getting up but Tala grabbed her hand..

" Eager tonight are we"... He said with a sexy smirk...

Julia blushed at this, even if she had been in relation with him for eight years, he can still make her heart flutter by just a glance..

" I w...was not talking about that" she stuttered..

" Then what were you talking about." he said huskily while nibbling her earlobe...

Julia moaned at this & pushed him away...

" But you were tired." she said while trying to control her ragged breathing...

"Ya, I was but I am never tired to please my woman." with that he tossed her over his shoulder and took off to the bedroom...

 **Author's Note**

So how was it ,

PS review and tell.

Next chapter will introduce Max,Mariam & few other characters..

Majeste means Majesty

Bon Journee means good bye

[ Both are French words]

Stay tuned for more updates..

Sora :) D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : _**I only own this fic & Stacy and any other character I may add up..**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **In America**

Mariam was driving through the streets of New York city. It has been a busy day for her. With the world championships just 4 months apart, she & her council has spent the whole day finalising the schedule of the matches. Tyson has changed the pattern of the tournament last moment due to which they have to reschedule the places & also inform thousands of competitors about it..

Very few new bladers were familiar with the new pattern, and have protested against it. After a lot of convincing & explanation by the members of board they have finally agreed...

"Just wait until I see you next time Tyson, I am going to give you a good piece of mind for increasing my work."

She mumbled to herself.

"Aha, finally home". She said parking the car & making her way to her flat. She & Max have moved in together after he proposed to her five months ago. She finally reached her room & noticed that it was locked from inside..

"Max must have came early today, better use my keys; he may be sleeping. "

With that she opened the door & noticed the lights were off and everything was quite.

"O ya, he is definitely sleeping. "

With that she made her way to kitchen to have a glass of water but haulted when she heard some sound from the bedroom. Max is awake ! She thought & went there but she paused on hearing some voices..

"I have been waiting for a long time to do this".

She heard him speak and rose her eyebrows at this.

"I have always desired you my whole life"...

"What the hell ! "

Mariam gasped and said.

" You have always been the love of my life, even before Mariam came . But today she is not here it's just you & me. So lets make this moment memorable..."

Mariam could not believe her ears. Her sweet innocent Max was cheating on her with some bimbo, in their bedroom nonetheless. She fumed and prepared to castrate him. With that she opened the door with a bang..

"Oh, hi honey you are home. I was waiting for you to show up"..

Mariam could not believe her eyes at what she saw. Her fiance was sitting cross legged on the bed with a bowl of chocolate mousse in his hands .

" What's wrong Mariam you look like you have seen a ghost".

Max said with a goofy grin.

" Who were you talking to Max ? "

"Oh, well ! I was just talking to my dessert ." He said sheepishly

"You Were Sweet Talking To Your Food!".

She exclaimed with disbelief. Mariam was not sure whether to be relieved that he was not with any slut or to be concerned for his childish behaviour. Alas, she still loved him, but on days like this she was not sure how she fell in love with a child in man's body..

" Oh, well Mari, I was talking to mom few moments ago & she told me that she is going to California tomorrow to check the new beyblades designed by Mr. Fred, and he told her it was more comfortable to launch,with an inbuilt security ring & had a very good defense. If its effective we can use it this year & it will be an advantage to new rookie trainers. She said it will be great if we can join too. I am free tomorrow so I will be going, what about you? "

He said in one breath..

"Fine by me. I completed most of my work today so I guess I am free tomorrow.. "

" That's great Mari, I will inform my mom right away that you are coming too" , he said excitedly..

"Always a Mumma's boy! " She said teasingly..

"Umm ya well I love her." Max said scratching his head with a tinge of pink coating his nose..

" You are so adorable Maxie". She said kissing him.

" So umm, go & pack your bag, we will be staying there for a couple of days.." He said blushing..

Mariam just smiled at this.

He is so innocent and cute. How can I ever think he may cheat on me? That's the reason I love him ..She thought and decided to prepare for tomorrow.

 **In Russia**

" So what do you guys think about this one, pretty dainty huh ?". Julia asked her brother Raul and her ex coach Romero, showing a fabric of sash.

"It is fine I ..."

"Oh guys look at this one, its handiwork is so amazing." Julia interrupted before her brother can say anything.

Raul just shook his head. It has been going on for hours. She will choose something & show it to him asking his opinion but before he can speak she will be interested in another.

"No wonder Tala never joins her in shopping " , he mentally said remembering all the times he will make excuse of an important meeting or the load of work. Today even Stacy has refused to join her, saying something about attending a fashion show. So she have forced him & Romero to come with her.

Raul and Romero actually lived in Spain where they had established their own circus, which was quite a hit among people. They have recently came to Russia when his loving sister ( note the sarcasm:) have almost pleaded them (surprising uh..) to help in the wedding arrangements..

"Just look at the fabric of this cloth, it will definitely suit my Flamenco dance", Romero said taking a puffed sleeve shirt and twirling around with it ( same way he does in G- revolution episode 18) ..

"Atleast somebody is having fun".. Raul sighed and said..

"Raul will you stop being such a wet blanket. Just look at the beauties of this booty" , he heard Romero say eying the leather boots and disappearing yet around the corner.

"Ahhh.. I can't wait for Hilary to show up now. My brain is completely meddled up. I never know there were these many varieties for a piece of clothing. " , Julia complained..

"Ya, me too. So I can be relieved from your whining & blabbering.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ?"

He gulped on seeing the murderous aura surrounding his sister. Crap! Shouldn't have said it out loud.

"Now now ! Settle down both of you", Romero said..

"He Was The One Who Started It". Julia shouted..

"WELL WHAT CAN I DO, We Have Been Here For Hours & You Still Haven't Bought A Single Useful Thing!"

"Why you."

Romero merely sighed, while both brother & sister continued their verbal assault.

"This is going to be a long day..."

 **In France**

"Ladies & Gentleman welcome onboard flight 192 with service from Paris to Moscow. The flight will take off in five minutes. I request you to fasten your seat belts & sit in an uptight position. Turn off all personal electronic devices, including laptops and cell phones. Smoking is prohibited for the duration of the flight. Thank you for choosing Air France. Enjoy your flight..."

Hilary sighed silently & shifted in a more comfortable position, laying down on the duvet with feather down pillow. She rarely travelled in this class but the journey was going to be a long one, so she has chosen this.

"Hmm, now lets see what we have got here", she said glancing around & noticed a remote control touchscreen, USB port, electrical outlet.

" I can sure pass my time watching a couple of movies." She said, then noticed a pile of magazine lying adjacent to her seat.

" Might as well do a little reading. Vogue, Na, too fashionable,Cosmopolitan, La Premiere, Forbes..hey wait a second.. Isn't this..Hilary paused & noticed a very familiar face ...is that KAI? Wow! He sure is famous.. She thought with disbelief, recognising the violet eyed man gracing the covers of July issue of the magazine.

"Riding on seventh sky, learn the secrets of Kai Hiwatari's success" , the title read. Hilary snorted at the title but decided to take a peek at it.

' I can't believe it. Kai actually decided to give an interview, he used to turn down all the reporters before. But hey, who knows he might have become a social person now. I haven't talked to him in years so who am I to judge.' S

he thought remembering that he had left Japan a year after Bega incident, along with Max & Ray. She had been really upset then but she had eventually grown used to it. Besides it was not like they lost contact. Both Max and Ray have given their number and were still in contact with her but Kai being the lone wolf had not bothered with it. Only Tyson & Ray had his number & she was not going to ask them. Kai was a very reserved person, there were only few people who were close to him. Even being with Bladebreakers for years he was only close to those two. He rarely ever talked to her, even though she considered him as her friend she was quite sure the feeling was not mutual.

She also had a highschool crush on him in the beginning. But when he joined the Blitzkrieg boys those feelings completely vanished.

"Well no point in remembering the past now."

She then began reading his interview. She learned that he was placed in the top 100 men of Forbes magazine at position 12. He had also graduated with top marks in his business classes with two bachelor degrees.

"Hmm impressive" she thought & continued reading.

His goal was to take his company to the top spot. She smiled at this.

"Typical Kai, always wanting to be the Number 1." She then noticed his picture.

He haven't changed a lot. He was seated on a leather chair with ornate handle, head tilted slightly. He seemed to be staring at her with piercing indigo eyes with slight smirk playing on his lips. He was wearing a fitted brown suite with white shirt unbuttoned at collar & loose tie. She could practically feel his magnetism pulsating from magazine. He was tall, muscular & extremely she were a fan girl she would be swooning by now. But she was not one, so she maintained her composure. She was sure to meet him in Russia, but will he ever recognise her?

" So what if he don't, I am going there for my friend not for him".. With that she slumped back on her seat , and decided to take a short nap..

 **In Russia**

Kai was sitted in the Turandot cafe in Moscow. This was his favorite spot for having morning coffee, before going to work.

"Sir, may I take your orders" a waitress asked holding out menu.

" Yes I will have a...

"Medium vanilla spiced latte with one percent milk, dashed with butterscotch & two Pirozhki.." someone answered for him.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the familiar face.

" Is this seat taken ?". The aforementioned person asked

" I don't see anybody sitting here." He stated simply.

" Why thank you for your generosity Mr. Hiwatari."

with that Stacy sat on the seat across to him.

" And what will you have mam? " the waitress asked .

" Same what he is having, just make it chocolate spiced & one Pirozhki.."

Waitress scribbled down their orders & left ..

Stacy then turned her attention to Kai, "So, how are you ?"

" Hn".

"That's good to know, & what about business?..

He merely grunted in response..

"Ahh.. Seriously Hiwatari how do you conduct the meetings when you practically speak only one word."

Stacy asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Its called talent which unfortunately you don't have". Kai said smirking..

Stacy merely glared at him in response.

"So, may I ask, what are you doing here so early in the morning ?" Kai asked with a slight scowl.

" Well I was jogging in a nearby park then I decided to grab a cup of coffee & this happened to be the nearest cafe, so I came here. Then I noticed you sitting here so I thought to join you, But I am beginning to regret my decision.."

said Stacy angrily just as the waitress came back with a tray & slid it carefully on the table..

" Here you go Mam & Sir, enjoy your dessert".

They thanked the waitress & began sipping their coffee in silence..

" So, how is your fashion market going ?", Kai asked after a while..

"Oh, my ! you actually decided to speak".. Stacy said with a hint of amusement then added " Its going fine, My fashion show is this weekend.. You are welcome to come."

Kai chose not to answer & simply ate his doughnut with closed eyes...

"Do you know you look quite hot doing that ".Stacy said flirtly..

" ..."

"And this silent attitude adds to your sexiness" She said with a wink.

"Would you please go & flirt with someone who is interested in you, which I am clearly not." He said with a scowl..

Stacy moved her seat close to Kai & whispered in his ears huskily " But I love to tease you Hiwatari.. "

Kai merely glared at her. He had known her for years now, and she was the only girl he can call his friend. But the one thing he hated in her was her flirty attitude. Yes, she was a big flirt. She chose to flirt with every single man except Tala of course & the Blitzkrieg boys ..

"Ha ha ! Hiwatari, you are really fun to mess with" She said laughing..

" So, How is the matrimonial shopping going with Julia.? "

Her face drained it's color & she glared at him.

Kai smirked at this. He knew she will be pissed. Well it was his time for payback...

" This is not even funny...JERK.." She said fuming.

" Ah, Revenge is sweet.."Kai said.

After glaring at Kai for what seemed like hours who seemed unfazed she gave up and sighed.

"I actually told a lie to avoid her yesterday."

"What ? "

" Yup! I told her that I had a fashion event to attend"

"Oh, So, Who was her victim then ? "

"She made Raul & Romero to go with her.. Poor Raul !." She said laughing..

Even Kai smiled at this.

" And what excuse will you be making this weekend , even I know you don't hold more than one show in a month".

"Oh don't worry ! , I wont be joining. She got a wedding planner for her"

She said practically squealing.

"Wedding Planner" Kai said as if it was the most strangest thing he ever heard..

"Ya, she is her old friend from Beyblading days. Hil..umm.. O yes , Hilary Tachibana.."

"Hilary Tachibana !" Kai said slowly .Now where have I heard this name before.. he mentally thought..

"Oh yes, Jules told me that she was your teammate when you were with Bladebreakers".. She answered as if reading his mind.

Wha.. Hilary? , now he remembered her. Tyson's classmate. She used to hang out with them even though she didn't know how to Beyblade. He never really understood her purpose in team except being a cheerleader to Tyson, as Tala used to call her.

But he had to admit that she was pretty smart.. He thought, , remembering the time she made a schedule which helped them in balancing their new blades..

"Hellooo, anybody home !" ,he heard Stacy say & looked up..

"Why were you zoning out on me HONEY" she said the last word slyly.

He shot her an annoyed look..

"Here, take this.. & pay for both of us" , he said , taking out his wallet & shoving the money in her hands..

With that he stormed out of the cafe.

 **Author's Note**

 _ **So how was it,**_

 _ **PS review and tell..**_

 _ **"Pirozhki" is the famous Russian pastries (or doughnut) filled with yeast dough and fruit.**_

 _ **Hilary will be arriving Russia in next Chapter.**_

Will she meet Kai or not?

Stay tuned for more updates..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** _ **: I only own this fic & Stacy and any other character I may add up..**_

Chapter 4

 **In China**

" MARIAH, I Am Home.." Ray called out his wife. He have been busy lately preparing the childrens for the tournament & got very little time to spare with his wife,so he decided to head home early today & surprise her.

" Hmm, no response. Wonder where she is ! ", he said searching for her.

" Oh, there you are. I was..." he said noticing her standing by the kitchen counter but stopped mid sentence when he saw her talking on phone..

Mariah pointed a finger at her lips to shush him then continued.. " Umm, I will try to."

"Huh, oh, I will ask Ray & tell you afterwards."

"Yes, yes I told you, but I can't make any promises.."

"OK, bye."

With that she hung up her phone & averted her attention to her husband.

"You are early today.", she said surprised .

"Ya, well I thought that I had been busy lately at the training center and I feel like I have been ignoring you, so I thought to spend my time with you.."

" That's so sweet of you Ray." she said beaming brightly..

" No problem. So who were you talking to & what's this about asking me ? " ,he asked sitting on the stool opposite to her.

"Oh, It was Julia , well...she wants me to come to Russia "

" SHE WHAT ? ", Ray practically shouted..

" Yes, she wants me to help her in the bridal shopping & such things".

"But Hils is going to be there, so why does she need your help ?", Ray asked with irritation, he was clearly not pleased with the idea of staying away from his wife for such a long time..

"Ya, but there are so many things to be done, & there are only three of them, if you count Stacy in too. So, she said she would be grateful if I lended a hand."

" And, what about Tala? Isn't he supposed to be her fiancé. Last time I remember it was his wedding too", He said sarcastically..

"Ya, but Tala is giving all the financial help he can & Jul said he has a very bad taste when it comes to shopping.. "

"But, don't she have somebody else in Russia? "

"You & I both know she has very few friends so the answer is No. And what's wrong with you ? Why are you acting so grouchy all of a sudden.." she asked noticing his displeasure..

" Nothing its just... I wanted to spend time with you. Ever since we got married, we have been busy. Heck, we even didn't have a honeymoon, due to your father's funeral. And now with all this competition we barely are together except for having dinner & sleeping. And now with you going to Russia, we won't have even that "

Mariah was stunned on listening this.

" I never thought you felt like this. I know what you mean Ray. But we have got whole life to spend together. I am sure if I were in Julia's shoes & would have asked her for help she would have been there for me". She calmly said.

Ray sighed at this. He knew she was right. His friends would never turn their back on him if he needed help.

" You are right Mariah, it was selfish of me to think like that ." he admitted.

"Hey, don't say that. it was natural of you to react like this", Mariah said moving closer to him & placing her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Besides, you will be coming too, a week before marriage.."

" Ya, I guess you are right.. Now go on & pack your bags. I will book the nearest flight available, OK." he said smiling.

" Thank you so much sweetie.." ,she. said hugging him & left for packing..

 **In Japan**

Tyson Granger was sitted in his office on the seventh floor of BBA headquarters, having a decent conversation with his Secretary..

Ahem, not exactly decent...

"So, what say,we head out for a nice brunch date & spend a quality time together afterwards..perhaps at..mine house.", Tyson said in a low voice..

" Whatever you sayyy..Boss", she said coyly shifting close to him in his lap..

" Hey, Tyson ! Kenny has been calling you for past hour, What Have You Been Doing Dude ..oh". Daichi said angrily but stopped on noticing the beauty lying in Tyson's lap..

"Haven't You Ever Heard Of Knocking"

Tyson yelled getting up, making his secretary fall on the floor.

" Oucch.."

"O, I am so sorry, Shina, are you okay ? " he asked helping her up. She nodded in response.

Then spoke lowly so only she can hear.."

We will continue this at my place, I hope you know my address.."

" Of course.. BYE Boss"..she said seductively & left the room swaying her hips in the process.

Tyson gazed lustly at her retreating form then moved his attention back to Daichi, scowling at him..

" Its not my fault that you forgot to close the door. Next time be careful to lock it ...Boss", he said the last word imitating his secretary's voice..

Tyson shot him a death glare. "Thanks for the warning pal" he said sarcastically..

"No problem. I consider it my duty"...Daichi said smartly

"So why are you here in the first place ?" ,

"Chief wanted to give you this blueprints of new Beyblade & since you didn't answer his call he gave it to me since i was on my way here."

"Oh, well...thanks I guess." Tyson said taking the sealed document from his hands..

"SO…who was she ?" ,Daichi asked slyly..

"She is new here, Secretary of the Engineering Department,pretty hot huh..!" Tyson said smirking..

"Ya, I would say.. But how come the ladies fall for you? You are not even good looking. "

"Hey, Watch Your Tongue.. At least I am not a wild monkey like you." Tyson angrily said.

" Well a monkey is better than a glutton pig", Daichi shot back.

"Your Work is Over here so GET OUT NOW." he said fuming ..

"Fine..! , who wants to be near a smelly hog anyway"..with that Daichi stormed out..

" Why, that little lowlife, good for nothing baboon, " Tyson mumbled angrily.

"Hmm, he is just jealous that he don't have ladies drooling over him.. "

He thought wickedly..

"O, Might as well see what chief has in store this time". He said breaking the seal & studying its contents..

 **In Russia**

Julia was standing in the visitors lounge in the terminal 4 of the Moscow International airport. She was waiting for Hilary, whose aeroplane has landed few moments ago & she can be coming out anytime.

"Ahh, where is She? " she mumbled to herself looking for the chestnut haired girl in the crowd.

" Searching for someone ?" she heard a voice from behind & gasped on seeing the familiar face..

" Hils! OH MY God, !" she exclaimed loudly & hugged her best friend..

"Jul, Too tight can't breath..", Hilary managed to say...

"Oops sorry, I got carried away," she sheepishly said..

"That's fine. But what were you doing here ?",Hilary asked.

"What do you mean? Waiting for you duh.." , Julia said matter of factly..

Hilary rolled her eyes at this." No, I mean, in this terminal. My aeroplane landed in sixth one.."

"Huh, o really! Looks like I checked the wrong list, Heheh."

Hilary just laughed at this. "And here I thought you forgot to pick me up"

"Of course not girl, how can I forget my bestie", Julia said with mock anger then gave her a once over.

"What ?", Hilary asked on noticing Julia eying her strangely..

" Nothing, it's just...you look even more gorgeous than the last time I saw you.."

"HaHa, very funny"

"I am not kidding Hils, seriously.. What's your secret huh? You give me inferiority complex"

"Oh, please, same could be said about you. Besides if I were really attractive I might be hooked up by now just like you"., Hilary said shrugging her shoulders.

"Men might be blind to not notice you". Julia said pointing at her & making an emphasis with her hand.

Hilary was wearing a White top with an unchained red leather jacket. Her tight blue jeans accented her body perfectly. Her hairs were tied in a loose bun, with a few strands coming out & her sunglasses was resting above her head giving her a professional look.

"Thanks for the compliment Jules.", Hilary said smiling.

"You are welcome."

" Excuse me Mam, but can you please evacuate the area. Other passengers have already left." They heard Security guard say & glanced around to notice that perhaps, they were the only one left.

"Oh, we are extremely sorry ", they said blushing profusely & darted out from there.

"Well, that was embarrassing", Julia said once they reached her car.

" Very embarrassing !", Hilary agreed, sliding on the passenger seat next to Julia.

"So, how is France?" , Julia asked while driving through the main road..

" Not bad I guess, I have come to love it as my own country. People are also polite. And its a very beautiful place. You know what ! You & Tala should go for your honeymoon there. Specially Paris & Venice. I am sure you will like it."

"Wow ! thanks for the suggestion. Tala is actually planning for taking me to the Bahmas island. But I sure will talk to him about it..".

" Hmm, so how far have you prepared for the wedding?". Hilary asked after a while.

" Next to nil." Julia responded honestly..

"Ya I was expecting that, but don't worry. Hilary The Life Saver Is Here..", she said dramatically..

Both burst out laughing at this..

"Ahh, here we are. ", Julia said on reaching the Ritz Carlton hotel where Hilary will be staying..

Hilary glanced around the setting.

It was a very luxurious place. She caught glimpses of restaurants, bars, a casino, a library, conference rooms and many other high quality facilities. They reached the end of the hallway and passed through a pair of open doors that led to the rear of the hotel.

Hilary gasped at the paradise in front of her eyes.

" Jules", Hilary called out..

"Yes".

"This place is so lavish.. " she said with an utter amazement.

" Of course, it is a 5 star hotel"..she said casually..

" WHAT? Are you out of your mind.? I can't afford this..", Hilary said with disbelief..

"Just calm down Hils, it is financed by Hiwatari corps. So they will be giving a huge discount on it. Tala had already asked them to book a room for you". Julia explained as they reached the reception desk.

" Hello Ms Fernandez, its nice to see you", the receptionist greeted her politely..

" Hello, Sylia, the pleasure is all mine."..

"So..Mam, how may I help you."

"I actually want to know if there is a booking in the name of Hilary Tachibana.

" Just give me a second, mam.", she said going through the files..

"Ah, there it is, room no 398", she said while pulling the key & handling it to them.. "Its on the sixth floor"..

"Thank you", Both Julia & Hilary said..

"You're welcome. Please enjoy your stay."

"Wow, this is so awesome.", Hilary gasped out loudly on reaching her suite. It has a full & spacious living room with sofa sleeper, two bedrooms & marble piece bathroom. It also has an alpine décor. The amenities included a fire place, flat panel TV, work desk & mini refrigerator. Both bedrooms contained king- sized bed..

"Ya, I know. This place is mostly used for functions & conferences of the Hiwatari company. Their business collabs also stay here when they are visiting the country."

"So, its sort of like their private hotel."Hilary inquired..

"Well you can say so. Not only this but most of the deluxe hotels in Moscow are financed by them. But this is the best one."

" Kai sure has got good reputation huh!" Hilary said impressed..

" Yes, can't argue on that. He is the most richest business man of the country.."

'No wonder he featured in Forbes'. Hilary said mentally.

"Oh by the way Hils," Julia said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I forgot to tell you that Mariah will also be here by next week. "

"What? Mariah is coming !. That's good to hear." Hilary said with joy.

"Yup. I asked her. She will be helping us in shopping.."

" What about Ray?"..

" Nope, he is busy with the tournament & such things. I guess he will show up before the wedding only." Julia replied with a shrug.

"O, its great. I will have some company here then".

" I agree. So Hils, why don't you go & unpack your bags while I order something to eat. You must be starving", Julia suggested..

"Hmm, I sure will.", with that she took off with her luggage to the bedroom.

 **Author's Note**

 _ **So how was it folks..**_

 _ **PS review & tell.**_

 _ **Next chapter our Hilary will meet Kai.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more updates**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _I only own this fic & Stacy and any other character I may add up.._

 **Chapter 5**

 **In Russia**

The majestic Russian capital was engulfed in a jet black atmosphere at night. It was illuminated by the street lamps & the lingering lights from the buildings. It was the time of day when clubs, bars & pubs were full of life. And the Ex Demolition Boys were taking full advantage of the situation, in the famous central space pub.

They were sitting at the makeshift bar, placing order for their drinks.

" I will have a glass of baltika with rocks please." Ian told the bartender.

"You got it pal. And what about you folks."

He asked Bryan & Spencer.

" A brown tisko & Hurricane will just do.", Bryan answered for them.

"Here you go.", Bartender said after a while handling them their respective glasses.

"Ahh, coming here always makes me feel better." Spencer said, taking a sip of his vodka.

"That's right man. Too bad Tala & Kai can't join us."

"Tala is engaged dude. His days of having fun are over.", Ian said laughing.

" Hehe…, I know. Julia will kill him if he ever decides to set foot in the club."

Spencer agreed remembering the temper of the Spanish beauty.

" See... That's why I never want to get hitched." Ian said.

" Yup, there are so many ayes of being single." Bryan said shaking his head.

" But there are still some bachelors who are missing out this.", Spencer referred to Kai.

"Don't bother about Mr. Sourposs. He just thinks this place is too unbecoming for the likes of mighty Kai..",

Ian replied while striking his famous pose. ( arms crossed and eyes closed).

All three laughed at this..

"One more please.",

Spencer called out to barman.

"Woah, slow down bro ! I am not going to carry you when you get hammered. ", Bryan said.

"Huh, don't worry about me I have a strong resistance to alcohol."

" Same goes for me. I came here to have fun & that's what I am going to do." , Ian agreed with Spencer.

"Fine then.", Bryan humphed.

"But don't except me to bear you oafs burden when you guys are beaten up."

""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Mmm.. Oh god... Tala please stop it." Julia moaned out loudly while her fiancé kept kissing her neck.

"Why? Don't you enjoy it?", he said huskily & planted butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck before finally moving to the swell of her exposed breasts.

Julia sucked in a breath at his actions.

"Ahh.. but we already did it twice before". She managed to speak.

"I know baby. But I can never get enough of you.", with that he moved his hand to rest at her upper thigh, massaging it.

"Ohh.. Tala..", she moaned out his name at his little ministrations.

He shut her up by giving a fervent kiss.

"But...I have to go to work early & then Hilary and I have to check out the florists." Julia said breaking the kiss. She knew she was fighting a lost battle but she had to try one last time.

" Oh come on Juli; it won't hurt to be late once". With that he hovered above her & covered her lips once more. Both lovers were locked in a passionate frenzy after that.

 **In America**

"Thanks a lot for inviting us here Mr. Fred." Judy Tate spoke out.

She along with Max & Mariam have come to California for the inspection of new parts for Beyblade.

" Its my pleasure to have you three here. I am really glad that you came all the way here to see my invention. "

" Its no big deal Mr. Fred. We are always eager to appreciate the new talent. Besides, it was worth the trip. I will say we use this in the tournament."

Max said giving his approval.

"That's a very good decision Max. I am with you in this.", Judy agreed with her son.

" What do you think Mari?, your decision is most important being the managing director. " Max looked at her eagerly.

"Well ! you guys have already given your vote. And majority always wins."

She said laughing..

" But still Mariam, your signature is needed to finalise."

She glanced at Fred who was looking nervously at her and sighed.

"I don't think this is good enough."

She said shocking all three of them.

"I will say this is best for the competition.", she added further with a sly smile on her face.

"God Mari ! you had us scared there for a moment." Max said with a sense of relief.

"Come on Max, you know me better than that. I was just joking."

"Ya, but your sense of humor always clicks in at wrong time." Max said faking anger.

"Aww, Maxie I didn't mean to worry you." She said cooing in a baby voice.

" Ahem."

They heard Judy cough out & broke out of their reverie to find both Judy & Mr Fred looking at them with amused expression.

Both blushed brightly at this. They had forgotten that they were in public space & not in confines of their home.

" Well then its settled. We will be using this at the tournament. You will soon receive a letter of approval from the headquarters." Judy addressed Mr. Fred breaking the awkward silence.

"Very well Mam. And thanks to all of you for giving me a chance."

"You earned it Fred."

"Well then, I guess we should leave now. It was nice meeting you Fred." Max said while shaking his hand.

" Likewise. "

"You are right. And we have to catch our flight in two hours." , Mariam said while glancing at her wrist watch. Max & Judy agreed with her and the trio then darted out of the building.

 **In Russia**

"Well today was quite productful.", Hilary said to Julia when they entered her suite.

"Ya, I agree. And the funny thing is.. we bought more things today than I had in last couple of months. I really owe you Hils.", Julia said admiringly.

"It was nothing. And besides, it was just a little specimen of my work.", Hilary said with a wink.

" Anyways, why were you so late. I waited almost an hour for you to show up."

Julia turned a shade of red at this, remembering the last night's activities.

" I overslept.", she blurted out

"Sure.."

Hilary said cocking her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh, well Hils. I have to go now. I had an appointment with my patient. I will see you tomorrow." Julia spoke out, hurriedly hugging her & rushing out from there.

"Hmm. she sure is strange.", Hilary contemplated watching her retreating figure.

"Well let's see what we have got today." She said making the list & doting out the items.

"Well tomorrow we will go for cake testing & decide the theme..Hmm, I will ask Sui, if he still have their contact."

After about two hours of making plans & finalising the theme she decided to take a break.

"Phew, that's it. All Done!, now what to do..'

Hilary said thoughtfully.

"I know, I will just take a short stroll around the hotel. There are so many things to do here." she decided getting up.

""""""""""""""""'"'"'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kai was walking through the main hallway of the Ritz Carlton hotel. He had an important meeting with the executives of the Finstone company. There was an arrangement of formal dinner after the meeting so they had to hold it here. He never understood the point of a stupid dinner but his secretary Hitashi have told that it was always beneficial to be a little private in such matters.

"Welcome to Ritz Carlton Mr. Hiwatari. It is always nice to see you here." ,the manager of the hotel greeted him politely.

Kai just nodded in response.

"Sir we have booked the avenue on the eighth floor. The meeting will begin in an hour. So can I get you something to eat.?"

"AN HOUR ! , but I was informed that it will start at 7 pm sharp. Its already 6:50." , Kai almost shouted.

" I know sir, but apparently their executive Manager was not feeling well. So they decided to postpone it so he can have little rest." he nervously said.

"Oh, I see." ,

Kai said with gritted teeth. He hated being kept waiting. He was always punctual & expected others to do the same.

"Tell them they have thirty minutes. If they did not show up by then, they might as well kiss this deal goodbye.", Kai said coldly.

"Very well sir. I will inform them right away ." the manager told shakily; noticing the look on his face & stormed away.

' Hnn, great. Now what to do.' He mentally said.

"Sir, there is a bar by the end of this hallway. You can perhaps have a drink by then.", Kai heard one of his board member say.

'Hmm, it is not a bad idea.' with that Kai headed towards it.

""""""""""""""""""""

Hilary was sitting at one of the cushioned seats in the bar sipping her long island iced tea. After roaming around the place for a while she have decided to take a rest and have her favorite drink. She was just casually glancing around the place when her eyes landed on a person dashing inside the pub. She felt her heart stop for a while. It was none other than Kai Hiwatari, referred to as Phoenix prince, cold hearted captain of the Bladebreakers.

She can't believe her eyes. She knew that she will meet him eventually but so soon.. she would have never thought that.

She let her eyes wander over him until he took a seat at the corner & ordered some drink.

'I wonder what he is doing here.'

'Of course, this place is owned by him.' She mentally scolded herself.

"What to do? Should I go & introduce myself."

It has been 10 years since they last saw each other. 'How will he react?'

"Oh, just forget it. I don't know whether I will get this opportunity again or not? I am not going to waste it.", keeping that in her mind, she stood up & took slow, almost cautious steps & walked where he was sitting. She can feel her palms sweating & heartbeat increasing as she reached him.

With a small tap on his shoulders she addressed him.

"Hi, Kai."

her voice a mere whisper.

Kai turned around to see a woman (probably younger than him) calling out his name almost informly. Violet eyes met with Ruby ones.

He regarded her for a while & narrowed his eyes at her & finally spoke out.

"Do I know you?".

 **Author's Note:**

 _A cliffhanger..._

 _I am evil ain't I ? ( grins wickedly)_

 _What do you think of this chapter._

 _Please review and tell._

 _What will be Hilary's response on hearing this? Will Kai recognise her?_

 _Stay tuned for more updates..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** _**I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up.**_

 _ **Last time**_ _: Kai turned around to see a woman (probably younger than him) calling out his name almost informly. Violet eyes met with Ruby ones._

 _He regarded her for a while & narrowed his eyes at her & finally spoke out._

 _"Do I know you?"._

 **Chapter 6**

 **In Russia**

Hilary felt several emotions pass through her. Anger! Sadness! Disappointment!.

She was speechless. Hilary Tachibana, the woman who never hesitates to speak her mind has nothing to say for the first time in her life.

She felt like she have been stabbed by knife right in her heart. She was sure that he won't be as pleased to meet her as she is. But the fact that he won't recognize her...was almost painful to contemplate.

"Excuse me Sir.", she heard a voice speak out , ending her trail of thoughts.

She glanced aside to see a man standing a foot away, addressing Kai.

Kai watched the woman with curious eyes. He can notice that she was having an inner turnmoil. He can see her fidgeting with her hands & her mouth open in Shock!... He didn't know the lady, that he was sure of. But she seemed to know him. He figured it out by her tone.

He was waiting impatiently for her to say something when he heard someone speaking to him. He tilted his head & came face to face with the hotel manager.

"They are ready to hold this conference right now. Their Executive Manager has send his apologies for keeping you waiting. "

Kai smirked inwardly at this. He knew that the Finstone company was more in need of this deal than he was, since his company can get any deal within seconds with a single snap of his hands. ( He sure is cocky.)

He nodded his head at him before glancing at the ruby eyed lady. She still seemed to be in daze.

Her face mirrored Grief!. And Kai felt a tingle of guilt on noticing this. What The Hell! Why is he having empathy for someone who he has never met before? ( at least this was his belief)

He shook his head.. trying to erase those thoughts out of his mind. She must be one of those stalker fan girl who followed him everywhere. That's why she looked familiar, he decided...& left the pub.

Hilary could only stare wide eyed as the dranzer wielder exited the area. For a moment there, she thought she had seen concerned look in his eyes when he regarded her. But he had immediately reversed back to his emotional cold self.

After a moment of standing there, staring in space; realization dawned upon her.

She felt anger rising in her.

'THAT JERK!, how can he forget her. After all we had been teammates before. And why had I not given him a piece of mind.

Oh MY GOD!. I just stood there, hawking like an idiot... Never mind; the next time I see him he is going to hear from me..'

She vowed to herself & darted out from there.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **After few days...**

"Wow! I can't believe this place has changed this much since the last time I have been here." Tyson exclaimed out, noticing the ever growing skyscrapers & the highways.

He along with Kenny & Daichi have arrived in Russia today & were on their way to the BBA guest house.

"Yup, you are right. I wonder what else is changed." Kenny said in agreement.

" Oh boy, I can't wait to see the look on Kai's face. Although I doubt there will be any emotion shown by Mr Emotionless. Ha! Ha!"

"Tyson nobody bothers about your lame jokes, so why don't you shut up." Daichi managed to speak as he was still suffering from the aftereffects of air sickness.

" Nobody asked for your opinion pal, & you better worry about yourself. You look even worse than a monkey today."

Daichi growled at him.

"OK, OK, that's enough bickering for today." Kenny interfered

"And Tyson I still don't get it. Why are we here in the first place?

Come on Chief ! Where is your sense of adventure? Consider this as a vacation before the big tournament.", Tyson said with sheer excitement.

"I can never understand you Tyson."

Kenny said while shaking his head.

" Of course you can't. My great knowledge is far above to be executed by the simple minds. Ha! Ha Ha", Tyson babbled while making another failed attempt to joke.

Daichi sighed while peeking out of the window.

' What was I thinking when I agreed to join him.'

"""""'""""""""""""'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What about this one? ", Stacy asked while holding a pink dress with full length sleeves.

" I love this.", Mariah gushed happily..

"As a wedding coordinator I highly advice you to not take that dress or anything similar." Hilary said while appearing behind from racks of dresses.

" But this is one of my best design !", Stacy protested .

"I am with Hilary in this one Stace.", Julia said wiggling her brows in displeasure.

Stacy just scoffed at her.

All the four ladies were gathered at the famous bridal shop of the city.

It was quite an atrocious shop. There were rows of various dresses, shoes, purses & other accessories meant for bride. There were wall to wall mirrors adjacent to the dressing room.

This place featured most of the dresses designed by Stacy along with the other top designers in country.

Mariah has also arrived two days before and since both the bridesmaid were there (Hilary & Mariah) they had decided to shop for bridesmaids dress.

"But Hils, I loved this gown.", Mariah whined.

"Of course you would, You adore almost everything as long as it is pink." Hilary said while rolling her eyes.

Mariah struck her tongue out at her.

"OK then. Don't worry Mariah. I will find something good for you.", Stacy said with strained voice.

She was still upset with Hilary for rejecting her best piece.

"OK, try this one then Mariah", Hilary said before Stacy can choose anything, pulling out a sleeveless saffron chiffon dress with deep neckline.

Mariah regarded it for a while & disappeared in the dressing room with it.

After a moment she appeared wearing it.

"So, how is it?", She asked while striking a pose.

" Its amazing." Hilary told while giving her a thumbs up.

"Yup, I agree." Julia nodded giving her approval.

"What do you think about it Stacy? " Julia asked her.

"Hmm, if Hilary says its fine then it must be." She spoke with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Then its settled. I am buying it."

Stacy narrowed her eye at this.

The dress which they chose was not her design. Same goes for the most of the accessories they bought here.

It seemed that Hilary hated her every creation. And she couldn't help but feel a strong sense of disliking for her.

She was really excited to meet her before when Julia have told about what a lovely girl she was. And how much she cared for others. She had even thought of making friends with her. But now she doubted it.

"Hmm, Hils! What about this one? This will really suit you."

Stacy paused her thoughts & looked at Julia who was holding a velvety bodice gown. She let a small smile grace her lips. She was carrying her latest design & it was one of her best works. She was positive that even Hilary won't be able to resist her.

Hilary stared at it then gave a sheepish laugh.

"Well I have already bought a dress in France, so I won't be needing it."

Stacy became crestfallen at this

" Wow, and you didn't tell me.", Mariah said folding her arms.

"I want to see it when we get back to our room."

"OK, OK I will show you. It just slipped from my mind. Well anyways girls! its time for the real challenge. We have to hunt for the bride's dress." Hilary said.

"Actually Hils, there is no need for that. You see, Stacy is designing a special dress for me. And I will be wearing it at the wedding. " Julia told her.

"Wow, that's cool Stacy." Mariah spoke appreciatively.

" Yes, you should have told us before Jul."

'Why? So that you can reject it too.' Stacy thought with gritted teeth.

"OK then. Let's head back now. I am very tired & hungry too.", Mariah said stifling a yawn.

They had spent whole day at the market & it was already 9 o'clock.

As if on the cue, Julia's phone rang out. She pulled out & answered.

" Yes, I am fine. Got caught up in shopping. I am on my way. Bye. Love you."

"What?"

Julia asked noticing her friends giving her suggestive glances.

"Let's take this lady home Riah, before her fiancé decides to put charges against us." Hilary teased while dragging her out of the shop.

Mariah & Stacy following close behind.

""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""

 **Next Morning**

The once famous Beybladers were sitting at the Russian Hills restaurant while reminiscing their old days.

"Man, I could never forget your face Tala. Your expression was priceless.", Tyson said laughing.

Tala just glared at him.

They were talking about the first match between Tala & Daichi, when Tala had lost.

" You should be honoured Tala, that you lost to the likes of me & not some struck up so called champion.", Daichi said cheekily.

"Ha! Ha! Very funny." Tyson said scowling at him.

"I can't believe you guys still behave like amateur kids." Tala said, still pissed at both of them for making fun of him.

"Don't bother with them Tala. If I were you I would ignore them.", Kenny advised him.

Ignoring his comment Tyson moved his attention to the silent lone wolf.

"So Kai; how have you been?", Tyson asked while taking a bite from his favorite grilled halibut.

"..."

"Oh, I see. Well I guess you're practising your famous move. Giving people the cold shoulder."

"Ya, well practice makes perfect. " Kai responded smartly.

" You should loosen up a little and have some fun. You are always so sullen up" Daichi said with amused expression.

"Yup, give those face muscles of yours a rest dude, or else your face will wrinkle up & you will look even more scarier than you usually are." Tyson further added with an ear spitting grin.

"Tyson! if you had by chance studied Science in your school, you will know that it takes more muscles to laugh than to frown. So your chance of getting wrinkled are more high than me, and you will become even more ugly than you usually are if that's even possible. " Kai simply said.

Tala could feel the corners of his mouth twitching up on hearing this statement.

"Wow, Kai spoke more than two words in one sentence. Call the media!, Call the police! this world is coming to an end." Daichi dramatically said.

"I don't know about media; but I think we would have to call ambulance if you keep this up." Tala said motioning towards Kai.

Both of the Dragoon bladers gulped on noticing Kai's death glare.

If looks could kill, well let's just say they were already dead.

" So how are your wedding arrangements going Tala.", Kenny spoke diverting everyone's attention & saving his friends from Kai's murderous aura.

" Fine I think. Julia is taking care of that, besides Hilary is helping her so I don't have to worry."

"Oh ya, Hilary told me that Julia asked her to be wedding planner. it's been years since I last saw her. I really want to meet her."

"Yup, me too. I really miss her." Kenny agreed.

"She is staying at the Ritz Carlton hotel. If you want I can take you guys there.", Tala offered.

Kai paused his eating; as if remembering something.

" I hate to say it but I miss grandma too."

"You still call her that.", Tala said laughing at Daichi's old name for her.

"Hilary was given a lot of nicknames at that time. Wicked witch & Miss cheerleader being one of them." Kenny said while giving both Tyson & Tala knowing glances.

" But she behaved like one when she was class president. " Tyson reasoned.

"OK, I take mine back. I admit it was really mean of me to call her that." Tala defended himself.

"But when will we go to meet her?"

Daichi asked.

"We can go in evening if you like. She is busy during day time." suggested Tala.

"When did she arrive in Russia?"

They were shocked to find the usually silent Kai speaking.

"Umm, about a week ago." Tala said remembering.

A week.. Kai then remembered meeting with a brown haired lady less than a week ago who looked familiar.

'Of Course! That was her.' He can still remember the disappointment in her ruby eyes when he had not recognized her.

'SHIT! ' he mentally scolded himself.

He felt angry at himself for doing that.

Even though he was not so friendly with her but she was always there for him. It was due to her that he turned down his decision of quitting Beyblading. She was also headstrong & independent just like him...which he respected. Although it was against his pride to apologize to somebody he decided to do that. After all he owed her.

Rest of the gang stared at Kai who seemed to be in deep thought before he got off his seat.

"Hey Kai, where are you going?" Tala asked him.

But he left without giving them the answer.

"Typical Kai! Always running off without telling.", Tyson said.

The other three agreed with him wondering the reason of his sudden departure.

To be continued..

 **Author's Note**

 _ **What do you guys think about it.**_

 _ **Please review and tell..**_

 _ **Oh, BTW this chapter had line quoted from anime. Can you guys find it?**_

 _ **Next chapter will feature a real conversation between Kai & Hilary.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more updates...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer :**_ _I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up._

 _Thanks to my lovely reviewers Mahu, clusterofdreams-56 and Droplets of blue rain..You guys are love._

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **In China**_

Ray & Lee were engaged in an intense practice session. After Mariah left, Ray had asked Lee to take her responsibility. Lee had quit Beyblading a long time ago, but on Ray's request he decided to take his sister's position temporarily.

"That was awesome Lee!, For someone who haven't beybattled in years; you were quiet an excellent opponent. " Ray said with admiration.

"Don't exaggerate it. You & I both know you were holding back. If you had used full power, my Beyblade would be crushed in pieces by now."

Ray just smiled sheepishly while scratching his neck.

" Master can we have our lunch now?", Ray heard his student Ken ask.

"O, ya of course you can. You kids have really outdone it today. You deserve a break."

"Yes, if you keep this up, you will definitely go to the finals." Lee said while patting that boy on head.

"What are you talking about Master Lee? I am sure we will win." Ken told while puffing his nostrils."

"OK, let's not get ahead of ourselves Ken. Now go on & have your food." Ray told him .

" So.. When will you be leaving for Russia?" Lee asked Ray.

"I guess August beginning.", he replied with a shrug.

"Hmm, so I guess I will have to ask for Kevin & Gary's help during your absence." , Lee said frowning. Except Mariah & Ray, everyone have left Beyblading. So he was really worried if they can handle it in their absence.

" Ya, I guess. But hey! Don't stress about it. I trust you guys & I know you will take good care of it.", Ray said reassuring his friend.

"Thanks for entrusting us."

"No problem ! "

 **In Russia**

" Great! Then its settled. I hope you will order some of those lily & gardenias. by tomorrow Mr Furusho." Hilary asked

"Absolutely Mam. I will bring sample of their best variety. Then you could choose it from them " He offered.

"That works for me. I will see you next week then. Спасибо." Hilary said exiting the floristry.

Hilary was alone today as Mariah was suffering from stomach bug & Julia had a very tight schedule today. Stacy has simply refused to come when she called her & Hilary could sense hostility in her voice. She knew that Stacy was upset with her for not selecting her designs. Hilary could feel guilt rising in her throat on thinking about it. But she had no other option.

Most of the Stacy's dresses were showy & pompous; which were fitted for fashion shows & models, not for wedding ceremony. She didn't want anyone of them looking like a hooker that day. ( in other words her dress showed too much skin). She just prayed to god that Julia's dress was not like one.

" It really is freezing today." Hilary said while pulling her jacket closer as the intensity of the wind increased.

"Why can't I find any taxi.", She mumbled to herself while walking on the pavement.

"Ahh, there it is! " She exclaimed on spotting one , couple of steps ahead.

She was about to call the cab driver when a Black Lamborghini came to halt right in front of her; blocking her way.

The first thing that came to her mind was, that she was going to be kidnapped by a Mafia gang. She had seen it in done in the movies. But her clouds of suspicion were cleared when door of the car opened & stepped out none other than Kai Hiwatari. ( you guys weren't really expecting a Mafia boss were you?)

Hilary stared dumbfounded at him. Then the events of that day came rushing back at her & she could feel anger building within her. She glared at him & was about to bawl at him when she thought of an even better plan. Giving him the same treatment he gave to her. She ignored him & decided to walk past him.

" Hilary ?",

She heard him call out & paused in her tracks. Then swirled around & looked straight in his eyes before asking "Do I know you?"

She repeated his words from that day & couldn't help but feel satisfied when she saw his eyes widened in shock.

'PAYBACK IS BITCH.' she thought smiling silently but it faded soon when she saw him smirking at her, while removing his sunglasses from eyes & staring at her with such an intensity that she had to look away.

Kai was slightly taken aback on hearing her response. He had expected her to yell at him but this; was something new.

'Very well!'

"Two can play this game." He thought wickedly & smirked.

"You are Hilary Tachibana aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am but Excuse me. I don't have time to talk to random strangers on street." She said while placing her hands on hips.

His smirk grew even wider at her response.

'The nerve of him!'

" Funny thing you said."

he told her with a chuckle then added

" Yes, I actually don't know you too. But we have met before at Ritz Carlton. In fact it was you who approached me. Don't you remember or are you suffering from short term memory loss."

" You might be mistaking me for someone else." she hissed.

" Nope, I am positive it was you. I never forget the face of my fans."

Hilary gaped on hearing this.

" That doesn't explain why you are here." she said cracking her knuckles.

'God pardon me. I am going to kill somebody today & I won't regret it.' she thought inwardly.

"Well you see.. I was just passing by & then I noticed you here, we didn't have time to chat that day so I thought to make it up to you." he said slyly.

"So I assume you _chat_ with each of your fangirls huh?" Hilary managed to speak.

She was at her breaking point now.

"Not all of them." he said & came closer to her.

"Only the attractive ones."

Hilary felt a shiver pass through her spine on hearing his husky voice so close to her. But regained her composure as she interpreted his words.

Meanwhile Kai was really enjoying seeing her getting all fumed up. He know she was going to burst out any moment. And judging by her face the time has come.

'Here we go.'

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME YOUR FANGIRL KAI HIWATARI!" she shouted at him.

"And I never knew that you have stooped this low as to compare me with those trashy sluts of yours? Those pitiful disgrace to womankind. HOW COULD YOU? After all the things we have been through. How could you forget your old team mate? I never thought you were such an egoistical person. Ha, Why am I even talking to you ? A cold hearted bastard, who only cares about himself."

she finished fuming..

"Are you done now?" Kai asked calmly.

' WHAT THE HELL! , Who does he think he is. He doesn't care at all.'

Hilary thought while shooting him an angry look.

'Of course he don't. You said it yourself that he was cold hearted. I simply wasted my energy at him.' she sighed & decided to leave.

But as she turned to walk she felt a strong hand holding her wrist preventing her from moving.

" Hilary I do remember you." She heard him speak.

"WHAT?" She asked taken aback.

"So you were just messing with my head now! And that day too? What kind of sick joke are you playing."

Her anger has increased ten folds & she couldn't care less if she was attracting the attention of whole crowd by shouting.

"Today Yes. That day No. I really didn't recognize you at first. But when I did I decided to make it up to you that's when I spotted you here. But you didn't give me chance to say anything and gave me the cold shoulder. So I decided to play along." Kai said with serious tone.

"You know.. this is more than you have ever spoken to me. Are you sure you are okay?."

Hilary asked amazed.

She had calmed down by now on hearing his little speech.

"Hn."

"Yes, now there's the Kai I know." She said a bit teasingly.

"So, Am I Forgiven now?" He asked her a bit playfully.

"Nope, you have to say sorry for that." She said pointing a finger at him.

She was beginning to enjoy this playful banter. She really liked this change in Kai. He seemed a lot more outspoken now than he was ten years before.

Meanwhile Kai was thinking the same thing. 'What is wrong with me? I have never talked to anyone this way before.' But for some reason he felt quite comfortable doing that with her.

"Aren't there any other options beside that?" He asked faking anger.

"Umm; You can treat me with full course meal at the most expensive restaurant." She said winking at him.

"Hn, that's way too easy. Fine! Get in then." Kai said while opening his car for her.

"Why thank you Mr Gentleman." Hilary said grinningly as she got in the seat next to him.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala drummed his fingers atop his desk.

'Hmm, now let's see; This could work I guess.'

He was sitting in his office doing some rough calculations. After having lunch with his old comrades, he had come back to resume his work.

"Uhhh, this is not going to work." He groaned in frustration pulling at his hairs.

He was dead tired today as he have to conduct three meetings back to back. Kai had vanished after his take off at the restaurant & his whereabouts were still unknown. And in his absence all the load was passed to his shoulders.

"I swear Kai! I am going to ripe you in half when I see you next time."

Just then he heard the voice of the door clicking open & shut & rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Stacy?" He asked with a scowl.

"That's a very mean way to greet your sister, bro." She said with lopsided grin & plopped down on couch.

"Just get it over with! " Tala told her with sullen look.

" Fine! I want some cash for organising my show. I am running short of money." She replied bluntly.

"Here you go." He said while handling her blank cheque.

"Wow, just like that.. No mean words, No comebacks! Nothing." she asked shockingly.

Usually Tala never gave her cash or cheque in first try. He would make her plead for it. So today when he did, she was surprised to say the least.

"I am not in the mood Stace." He explained sighing.

"And why may I ask?

"Work burden and lots of meetings." He said briefly.

"Ohh, well I am going to have a little talk with Hiwatari for troubling my bro." she said getting up.

"No need, he is not here."

"Huh ! What do you mean he is not here? He never skips work." She said with disbelief.

"I don't know. He has been missing since afternoon." Tala replied while sliding the paper inside binder.

"That's strange. Wonder where he is.."

"He might be having a nice meal with some beautiful lady on outskirts of town." Tala said sarcastically.

Stacy punched him on the shoulder.

"OUCH..What was that for?" He asked rubbing the sore spot.

"You are finally loosing it Tala, leave this mess & let's head home." She told him and dragged him outside.

 **Preview of Next Chapter**

"I didn't know you were still in contact with your ex lover."

She turned around & dropped her cellphone while gasping, noticing the betrayed look on his face.

 **Author's Note**

So, how was it folks...

PS review & tell

BTW can you guys guess who are the couple mentioned above.. ^ - ^

Till then stay tuned...


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** _: I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up_.

 **Note** : _This chapter is a bit angsty in the beginning. I have been going soft over all the couples. But now there will be trouble brewing in their relation. After all it is a drama genre._

 **Chapter 8**

 **In America**

Mariam was sitting on her armchair with a laptop & a notebook in her lap. She was making the list of places where this year's tournament was to be held. She had to submit it tomorrow & she was only halfway done now. It was past midnight & her fiancé has already retired to the bed.

" This is so difficult! Maybe I should wake up Max & ask for his help."

She groaned while resting her chin on the desk. Just at that moment she heard a familiar ringtone playing. She peered over to find an unknown number with Japan's country code.

"Who could be calling at this hour?"

She thought of disconnecting it at first but the notion that it can be an important call from BBA made her to pick it up.

" Hello !"

she answered.

"Hello..Mariam ."

She grew wide eyed on hearing a familiar voice.

"O..Ozuma?"

she stammered.

"Thank god you recognized me."

" Why Are You Calling Me? I thought I made it clear that we won't be talking after that day." she said with anger lacing her voice.

"I just wanted to hear your beautiful voice again." he said lowly

"Shut up! you creep. I am an engaged woman now, & you have no right to talk to me like that."

 **Meanwhile...**

Max stirred in his sleep and stretched his hand aside to feel the warmth of familiar body. But his hand came in contact with the pillow. He opened his eyes to look at the empty side of the bed.

'Mariam is still working!'

He thought silently & got up to look for her.

"""""""""""""

" What has that got to do with anything?" he asked her slyly.

"What do you mean? Our relationship was over a long time ago, & now I love Max & I am going to get married to him!" She said while trying to control the volume of her voice.

The last thing she needed right now was Max getting up & finding her conversing with Ozuma.

"Oh, is that a fact? That's why you cheated on him? "

Her face paled on hearing this.

"It was a mistake. And I already paid you to keep it a secret."

"Ya, I know. But you see...I have already spent it. So, I am in need of more unless you want your sweet fiance to know the truth."

"WHAT? You are blackmailing me with more. How can you do this Ozuma?" she hissed

"I didn't know you were still in contact with your ex lover..."

She turned around & dropped her cellphone while gasping, noticing the betrayed look on his face.

Max was standing there with frosted expression.

"Ma…Max! Its not what it looks like… I..." Mariam spoke panic & fear rising in her voice.

Max moved closer to her & picked up her phone to see if it was working. On noticing it 'On Hold' he spoke out.

"What do you want Ozuma?" He asked with gritted teeth.

"Oh! My dear Maxie. How are you?" He said mockingly.

"Cut the crap; Why do you want money from Mariam?" He asked heatedly while glaring at her.

Mariam has never seen him this angry before. If Ozuma tells him the truth then Max will hate her forever.

"Max I..." she tried to speak but he shut her up by giving a sharp look.

"Well, now that the cat is officially out of bag, I guess it won't hurt in telling you. Do you remember when you guys had a big argument three months ago & Mariam came back to her village for a while. She became so lonely & desperate that she came to me for comfort..." He said grinning evily.

"What do you mean?" Max asked while trying to control his temper.

"You still don't get it? She slept with me. Man, what a night it was. It still tingles me with excitement."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! If you ever call here I would make you sorry you were ever born." Max yelled angrily smashing the phone on the wall.

Mariam flinched at this. Tears were rolling down her looked at her with disdain before grabbing her shoulders & shaking her.

"Please tell me what he said was a lie."

She just kept sobbing violently.

"MARIAM! " He shouted .

Her whole body trembled at this.

He just stared at her for a while in shock, noticing her head bowed down shamefully.

"Your silence answers everything." He said walking away.

But Mariam caught his hand & said between sobs.

"I..never meant it..to happen. When I went to m..my village..I thought Ozuma has ch..changed. He acted very kindly to me & con..consoled me. ..He also told me that he still..loved me. I thought that you won't co..come back to me so..I...and then this happened. But you came just the next day..I was really confused & guilty.. for betraying you. But I realized that..I still loved you. I told Ozuma that whatever happened... was..was a mistake. But he threatened to tell you everything. Then I realized he just took...advantage of me. So..I gave him money to shut him up. I didn't want to loose you. I am..so..sorry." she finished hiccuping due to crying.

" You know Mariam, you are really a fool if you think I will forgive you." Max said bitterly and left.

She fell down on her knees and cried.

While Max was in his room packing up his bag.

He was heartbroken. He hated to see her cry. He felt like a criminal doing this to her, but what she did was far more worse. He still remembered that he was the one who took care of her when she broke up with Ozuma years ago. He was always there by her side whenever she needed him. He was the one who brought her to his country to change her life. He had also fallen in love with her in the process. After all the things he did, this is how she repayed him!.

Max finished putting all the necessary items in his bag & moved out to find Mariam lying on floor crying her heart out. It was very painful to watch, he averted his eyes.

Meanwhile Mariam sensed his footsteps & was shocked to see him carrying a bag while proceeding towards the main ran after him while begging.

"Please don't leave me.. I can't live without you."

"You should have thought that before cheating on me."

He said icily and left, letting her cry over her fate.

 **In Russia**

"God, Mariah! Do you really have to be this stubborn. Why don't you just go to the doctor?" Hilary asked her best friend for the umpteeth time.

" I am fine Hils. I am just not used to the weather here, that's all."

Hilary just rolled her eyes at this comment.

Mariah have been sick since two days. She has been vomiting a lot & had fainted a couple of times. But she had passed it as simple stomach cramp.

"Fine. I am giving you last ultimatum. If you are not fine by tomorrow, we are going to the doctors." Hilary stated

" OK Mam!" Mariah agreed. She knew that Hilary was quite an adamant person. And once she made up her mind on something she will get it done.

"Anyways Riah, you should rest now, if you want to avoid the hospital." Hilary said the last bit teasingly.

"Your wish is my command Sergeant." Mariah said sarcastically.

At that same moment there was a knock at the door.

"Huh! Wonder who is there!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Julia always informs us beforehand whenever she comes." Mariah said thoughtfully.

"Well let's find out." with that Hilary headed to the lobby & opened the door.

She was welcomed by a strangling hug. She seemed lost for a second there before she realized.

She was being hugged.

By her best friend Tyson.

"Holy Heavens !" She sweared with happiness on seeing him along with Kenny & Daichi.

"HILARY!" They both shouted & joined in.

After they broke out of group hug; she invited them in where they greeted Mariah too.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Hilary asked the trio once they have all settled down on couch.

"Nothing. we just thought of vacationing here for a while before championships. " Tyson replied with a shrug.

"Yup, this big headed pig came with this idea & dragged us along with him." Daichi explained ignoring Tyson's glare.

" You guys haven't changed at all." Mariah said laughing with mirth.

"So, where is Ray? Haven't he come with you?" Kenny inquired.

"Nope. He is a very busy man who don't have time for his poor wife. So I ditched him & came here to have some fun with Russian men." She said with a cat like grin.

All four sweatdropped at this.

"How is the work going at the BBA guys?." Hilary asked

"It's so cool. I mean seeing those kids Beyblade always reminds me of our time." Tyson said

Hilary gave him a small smile at this. She knew how much Beyblading meant to him. Speaking Of which,

"Hey guys do you still Beyblade? " she asked while hoisting back on couch.

"Yup, we do. And guess what; we also have planned to have a Beybattle during Tala's bachelor party." Daichi replied.

"YOU WHAT?" Both Hilary & Mariah said simultaneously.

"He is right. Our whole gang will be there. Me, Daichi, Kenny, Tala, Kai, Ray,Max, Bryan, Ian and Spencer. It was all Tala's idea." Tyson explained while counting the names on his fingers.

"You guys are really weird. Beybattle seriously!" Mariah exclaimed while throwing up her hands.

"Ya guys. You are not kids anymore." Hilary injected.

"Hey! Its not for Kid's only. Besides we are not women who can sit & chitchat for whole day." Tyson said while folding his arms.

"Don't pay attention to his babbling you guys. He doesn't know what he is saying." Kenny interjected, sensing the murderous aura coming from the ladies.

"So Hils; when are you coming to Japan? its been more than a year. Your mom & dad really misses you."

"I know Ty. I miss them too. I have been very busy lately; but don't you worry, after Jules wedding; I am heading straight for home."

"That's a good plan. You can join us on our way back." Daichi suggested.

"Hmm, great idea Daichi."

"So, how is your captain doing guys. We have already met Tala but we didn't get chance to see him." Mariah asked referring to Kai.

"Ahh, Don't worry. You will meet him at the wedding..I hope." Tyson laughed & said.

"Oh, ya! I almost forgot. This is Kai we are talking about, who couldn't care less about the others. " Mariah joined him in laughing.

Hilary just looked away uncomfortably. She knew it was not true. Kai has spent a lot of time with her yesterday. After treating her at the restaurant, they had taken a stroll in the park where they had chatted for hours.

Although she was the one who spoke mostly but Kai has also opened up to her. She has learned many things about him. She also discovered his love for cats, when he feeded some stray ones. She never knew that the usual stoic man also had a soft corner. However she still didn't understand why he has done that at all! He was not even close with her as he was with Tala or Tyson. She even asked him the reason for his generosity. He had just replied with his trademark 'Hn'. And Hilary knew that he won't have this discussion with her. So she had let it pass. Nevertheless she still enjoyed herself.

"So what do you think Hils?" she heard Kenny ask breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh!"

"Don't bother with it Kenny, she didn't listen to a single word you said."

Mariah said with a playful smirk. She had noticed the dazed look on her face.

"Who were you thinking about Hil?" she added further.

Hilary blushed a little and scowled at her.

" Shut up Riah! I don't have any Ray in my life who I daydream about constantly."

It was Mariah's turn to blush now.

"You mean you don't have any boyfriend in France?" Daichi asked with disbelief.

"Nope."

"Oh, I get it... She couldn't find anyone as hot as me there." Tyson said while flexing his arms.

Hilary narrowed her eyes at him & wacked him upside the head.

"Tyson, even my Secretary is more attractive than you!" She teased.

"And besides..I don't want somebody who is a playboy like you. I am looking for a genuine relationship."

She reasoned & the image of a certain dual haired man came in her mind

'What The Hell!' she cursed mentally & shook her head to remove those thoughts.

"""""""""""""''"

"If you go through the proposal on page no. 34, you will notice that the statistics were in synchronization with our data. Am I right Mr. Hiwatari? "

"Hmm, I agree. I will review it one last time before submitting final report. That's it gentleman! This meeting is over." Kai said in his usual monotone .

The sound of chairs rolling, shuffling of papers & men rising from their seats filled the conference room. Everyone left except for Kai & Tala who were going through the last minute revision of the reports.

"Thank god that went well. It was quite an important tender to pass." Tala said while taking a sip of his coffee. Kai nodded in response.

"So...Care to tell me where were you yesterday? "

Tala asked after awhile.

"I don't see the need to give you whereabouts of my presence. " Kai replied.

"Cut me some slack here! You didn't show up after the lunch break. You simply vanished.I have to take care of your mess. THREE MEETINGS KAI; without any break. So I have every right to know! " Tala said angrily.

"I have an important business to attend to." he answered while gathering his files & keys.

"And what might that be?"

Kai simply stood up from his seat & walked towards the glass door existing the room.

Tala just glared at his retreating form & sighed.

'Why do you have to be such a tough cookie to crack? I hope some miracle happens & you change.'

With that he followed him outside.

 **Author's Note**

So, how was this chapter.

Till Next time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up._

 **Chapter 9**

 **In Russia**

Mariah & Hilary were sitting in the waiting room of the Central Clinical Hospital. Hilary has scheduled an appointment just the other day, when there was no improvement in her condition. She was reading a local magazine while Mariah sat unceremoniously rubbing her hands.

"Will you calm down Riah?" Hilary said rolling her eyes at her friend who has been nervous wreck since they arrived here.

"NO! I can't Hils; I hate hospitals. It always gives me negative vibes." Mariah responded nervously. Hilary just sighed at this.

"Hey, girls. Sorry I am late. Got caught in a therapy."

They looked up to find Julia standing there.

"Thank goodness you are here, perhaps you can calm this lady." Hilary sighed with relief pointing towards Mariah.

"Aww, don't worry. You will be fine. Besides you should be thankful that your friend is a doctor." Julia said while motioning them to follow in a room.

Once inside, Hilary flopped down on a cushioned chair, while Julia asked Mariah to sit on an adjacent seat to her for inspection.

"So Mariah, just for the record; Can you please tell about your sickness." Julia asked her professionally.

"Umm, I had been vomiting a lot, I think this food does not suite me & I have fainted two times." She replied recalling.

" Hmm. I see. So either you are suffering from food poisoning or stomach cramp. Listen; I will be doing some test on you. But firstly you have to give me your blood sample." Julia said while pulling out a needle.

"B….But I hate needles." She whined.

"Don't be such a baby. Now give me your hand." She said grabbing hold of it while striking it in her right arm. She shrieked at this while gripping her seat tightly.

"Here. All done. Now sit & relax for some time till the results come. I will be right back." Julia said walking out.

It was just after thirty minutes that she came back with a report attached to clipboard. Hilary stood & moved towards her. "So, what's wrong?" she asked.

"According to it, she don't have food poisoning, which is a good sign. However there is one thing I noticed, there is an increase in level of her progesterone."

"You mean.." Hilary contemplated giving her a knowing look.

"It can be a possibility Hils." Julia reciprocated her expression.

"Hey! Its my report, Tell me. What you are you two murmuring out there." Mariah asked getting agitated over the fact that she was not told anything.

"There is something I suspect. But we need to take your urine sample first Mariah." Julia explained.

Realisation dawned upon her face on hearing this. Those tests were done for...Of course, it could be. All the symptoms pointed to it & she was late this month.

"But we were always careful." She spoke in a tiny voice.

Hilary put her arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"We won't know for sure until the test results come out okay."

"Well then, shall we?" Julia asked taking her to the bathroom.

"Here take this test. It's the most accurate.!"

Mariah simply nodded & moved inside.

After a couple of minutes she came out & handled it to her.

Julia handed it to the nurse.

After a while the reports were given to Julia.

" So, What is it?" Hilary asked while holding Mariah's hand who was unrestful.

Julia just sat there blankly for a while before beaming brightly.

" It is positive." She said & grabbed the Chinese girl in bear hug.

Hilary also squealed loudly & joined in.

"OH MY GOD! You are pregnant Riah, Congratulations. " She said letting go off her.

"What's wrong Mariah? You don't look happy." Julia inquired noticing the numb expression on her face.

"I don't know. We never planned it. Wh..What if Ray hates me for this?" Mariah said shakily. Tears were prickling down her face.

" Are you kidding me? Ray loves you so much. And this is such a good news." Hilary tried to console her.

"But we never discussed about having kids." She said trying to control her sobbing.

"Life can't be planned Riah. You have to just take what it offers. And you guys are married. I know everything will be all right. Ray will be very happy, I am sure."

"Hils is right. Now wipe out your tears. You are a big girl." Julia said tentatively.

"Hmm, I guess you are right. There is no need to worry." Mariah said with a slight smile then placed her hand on her stomach which was still flat.

"My baby. I am going to be a mother." she whispered & cried again. But this time the tears were of joy.

"So, how far along is she?" Hilary inquired after a while her friend had calmed down.

" Six weeks to be precise." Julia said glancing at her clipboard.

"So, when are you going to tell Ray?"

"I don't know Hils. I would definitely not tell this on phone. I guess I will have to wait until he arrives here." She replied apprehensively.

'But that's more than one month from now. Will you really be able to keep it from him for such a long time? Julia asked sceptically.

" Of course, I can. I will tell him face to face only." Mariah said with determined look on her face. Both Julia & Hilary smiled at this.

"Anyways its time to celebrate you guys. This is such a good news. Let's head out to some nice place." Julia told them excitedly.

"And what about your work?" Hilary asked raising her eyebrow.

"Ah, I bunk it all the time. Now come on, Let's go." she said & dragged them from there.

""""""""""""""""""""

"Take the measurements of Shina & Zoey. I will be using them as my lead models for the next show." Stacy told her assistant Fred.

"Very well Stacy, I will get it done in no time." he said giving her a thumbs up.

"Phew, there is still many things to do." She said wiping the beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

Stacy was planning to hold a big fashion show in the upcoming month. Till now she was just confined to her country, but this time she had invited some of the top designers across the world to it. She has arranged everything on grand scale. Her goal was to launch her clothing & accessories in the international market with this event. She had specially requested Kai to grant her the grand hall of his Four Seasons hotel for the evening.

'I will prove to everyone that I am the best designer of this country; especially you Hilary. You will be sorry you ever rejected my creation.' She thought with a smirk.

"Ms. Stacy you have a visitor here."

She averted her attention & asked.

"Huh! Who is it Lhea?"

"Tyson Granger, BBA Chairman. He told me you know him personally. "

"Oh, OK. Send him in."

"Fancy meeting you Stacy." She heard a voice & stood up to move right in front of that person.

"Nice to see you too Granger. " She replied shaking his hand.

"Just like that; No Hugs; No Kisses." Tyson said flirtingly.

Stacy just stood staring at him for a while before saying..

" Let's head to somewhere private." She motioned him towards a dressing room & locked it from inside before turning to him.

"So..What do you want exactly? " She asked him coyly while tracing his abs with her hand.

Tyson caught her both hands & pulled her to him whispering

"I would prefer the latter."

No sooner those words were out of his mouth than Stacy have thrown herself forward, wrapped her arms around him & pulled his head towards her in fiery kiss. Tyson just stood motionless for a while before winding his own arms around her.

The duo separated after a while. Tyson still seemed to be spell bounded while Stacy just grinned at him.

"Speechless huh?" she asked noticing his expression.

"Well, that..was totally unexpected. You know I was just joking." Tyson replied scratching his nose in embarrassment.

"HeHe! Yes. But I thought you are the one who always flirts with me so I decided to give you a little payback." She said winking.

"If that's the case; I would rather flirt with you more. But I don't want to die at your brothers hand." Tyson said with a shudder.

"You are such a goof Tyson." she said pinching his cheeks & leading him to a nearby chair.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked him after they were sited.

" I just came to know how you were doing that's all."

" I am fine. Busy with my upcoming show. Which reminds me, you are welcome to come."

"Of course I will. How could I ever resist you?" He said flashing her a toothy smile.

"I Know... I am irresistible." She said with a cocky grin.

"Is your charm working on Mr. Sourpuss?" Tyson asked her referring to Kai. He knew that she had a crush on him ever since she hit her teenage. He, was the only one who was aware of it.

Tyson had first met her when he came to Russia five years ago. He had come in reference to his BBA work. Tala has invited him to her birthday party where he was first introduced to her. After that they hanged out quite a lot during his stay. Tyson became quite fond of her then. But on discovering her likeness to Kai, he had backed off. But stayed friends with her. They had remained in contact since then & also shared a lot of secrets with each other. They also used to flirt harmlessly with each other. It was not the first time they kissed either. They had done it twice before; when they went on a friendly date; And once to prank with media. He still remembered how furious Tala was with him for making a move on his sister. They had a unique relation. More than friends & less than Lovers. Deep inside he always wanted to have a relationship with her before, even today he had a soft spot for her in his heart. Not that he would ever tell her.

" I guess Hell will freeze over before he notices me." He heard her say slumping her shoulders in defeat & smiled encouragingly.

"Hey, don't feel so down. He will be a real fool if he doesn't."

"Thanks a lot for supporting me Ty. You are the best friend ever." she said while hugging him.

"'""""""""""""""""

Kai was as usual sitting in his office, typing urgently on his laptop & at the same time studying the documents. He have decided to come a little early in the morning, to work on his project. He had an important meeting to attend in an hour & his credentials were still underway.

'Hmm, I will ask Tala to replace me today, so I can take care of this.' He thought tapping his fingers on the desk.

He was drawn out of his musing by slamming of the door. He narrowed his eyes at the intruder & spoke aloud.

"Don't you know, you are supposed to knock before entering?"

Tala just ignored him & threw the newspaper on his table.

"Read the front page." He said almost forcefully.

In other situations Kai would have lectured him for barging in his office & ordering him, but on seeing the serious expression on his face, he decided against it.

He glanced towards it & his eyes bulged wide on seeing the headline.

It read "HIWATARI STORMED BY HIS EXE, OLD FLAMES REUNITE"

Underneath it, there were two pictures of him like tabloid photoshoots. But he was not alone in either. He was accompanied by HILARY!

In first photo they both were standing on the sideways of street. And in the next they were sitting in a high profile restaurant. These photos were probably taken day before yesterday; he assumed, when he met her for the second time.

'He peeked at the paragraph below which read;

 _Kai Hiwatari the richest bachelor of the country was spotted at the roadside with an unknown girl before the break of dawn. Both seemed to be in a heated argument with each other, as revealed by our sources. But after a while when things calmed down they left. Our reporters decided to follow them, they were then spotted having a romantic meal at the famous Russian Hills restaurant.'_

'ROMANTIC?' Kai shouted mentally & continued..

 _'They seemed to be at ease with each other. They were also seen talking a hand in hand stroll at the central park._

'I NEVER HELD HER HAND!'

 _'Our sources revealed that the lady was Hilary Tachibana; ex-teammate of Kai from Beyblading days. Does this mean that old love is reignited? Is the Phoenix Prince tamed by this Japanese Beauty? Only time will tell. If it's true, it sure will be heart-breaking news for the ladies who adore him.'_

Kai was clenching his fists tightly with gritted teeth. 'Damn this media!'

He couldn't care less about himself. He was used to tabloid publishing rubbish articles on him. He was more concerned about Hilary though. He didn't want her to be dragged in this mess.

"So..this was the important business you were attending to huh?" he heard Tala ask slyly.

"I just had a simple conversation with my old teammate that's all." He replied while crushing the newspaper in his hand.

"Sure." Tala said still not believing.

Kai chose to ignore him & decided to have a little talk with the editor of that leading daily.

Tala watched Kai making a phone call; probably threatening to burn down those tabloid's office...he thought & silently smirked.

'Hilary & Kai! Now that would be interesting.'

 **Author's Note**

 _So how was this chapter folks?_

 _PS read and review till next time._

 _I know that there is not much KaiHil in the chapters. But I am going to focus more on them from now on._

 _Till then_

 _Stay tuned..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** _I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up_.

 **Chapter 10**

 **In Russia**

Kenny was sited in the balcony of BBA guest house, typing on his laptop as usual while Daichi was standing by the railing; using the TV remote as a makeshift microphone; practising some new lines for the tournament.

" Ladies & Gentleman! Its time to introduce you to the stars of this years; our top finalist. Na, this line is already used before... Hmm.. What about...Welcome to the fifteenth season of the world championships, Beyblade fanatics; are you ready to see the blades spinning?... This is more like it. What do you think chief? "

"I guess its fine." he said still focused on his computer.

" Will you get your head out of that piece of junk for a second. You are such a nerd." Daichi said with irritation.

"Hey, it is not junk. Don't call it that." Kenny defended his laptop.

Daichi just rolled his eyes at him. "Man..I am so bored. Where is Tyson when you need him?"

"He had gone to meet Stacy. I already told you twice. "

"Oh, ya..He might be busy doing god knows what with her. It won't be surprising if he don't turn up today." Daichi pointed, well aware of his navy haired friend's attraction for that girl .

They were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"It seems you were wrong Daichi." Kenny chuckled at him; while he moved to answer the door.

Daichi was surprised to see his blonde haired friend standing instead of Tyson.

" MAX!" He exclaimed & gave him a friendly hug.

On listening the familiar name, Kenny also rushed to the door & smiled warmly at his old friend.

"What are you doing here Max? Not that we mind it..it's just we thought that you would be busy & would only show up at the wedding." Kenny asked. Max was not the one to give surprise visits like Tyson.

"Umm, yes..but I have already covered most of my work so I decided to come early. It's been awhile since we met. I hope you had a spare room for me." Max said with a smile & Kenny can see it was not his usual cheerful one. It looked forced!

"Yes, Don't worry about that. This place is huge..." Daichi assured him as he guided him inside and closed the door behind him.

"And where is Mariam? Hasn't she come with you?" Kenny inquired & saw his friend flinch for a second there before he replied

"She is busy preparing for the tournament."

Kenny noticed that Max seemed to get agitated on hearing her name & glanced at Daichi to see if he observed this. Daichi gave him a knowing look in return.

'Yup, he saw alright.'

"Where is Tyson? Usually he is the one who greets me first. " Max asked looking around for any signs of him.

"He has gone to see his girlfriend." Daichi replied sarcastically.

"Huh?"

"Stacy,Tala's sister." Kenny answered clearing his doubt.

"Oh, I see." His tone lacking any kind of emotion & enthusiasm.

"So, would you like to have your favorite mustard noodles Maxie." Daichi asked grinning.

" Sure, but first let me unpack my things." He replied, again faking a smile.

Kenny watched him leave. 'There is something bothering him. Maybe he has a fight with Mariam. But if I ask him; I know he won't tell anything. I should ask Tyson to talk to him when he returns.' he contemplated as Max was closest to Tyson.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

"What does that stupid tabloid think it is? This is totally ABSURD.. I can't believe that they have the audacity to follow us everywhere & publish this shit!"

Mariah just sighed seeing her friend marching around the room while throwing her temper tantrum.

"Hilary just calm down. This is their work. Making a mountain out of the molehill. Besides, don't you remember the amount of scandalous articles we used to face during the championships."

"I know. But that was years before. I am not even a celebrity now." Hilary remembered when she used to be in limelight then, being coach of the BBA. She was linked with many guys, mainly Tyson as they were very close to each other.

"But Kai is famous Hils. There are always tons of articles on him. And people always wonder when he will get a girlfriend. So on seeing you both together, it became the hottest topic of gossip." Mariah grinned & said.

"Humph!" Hilary pouted & crossed her arms.

" Besides, it is not that bad you see.. You are just linked with the hottest Russian; possibly one of the sexiest man on earth. You should be happy in fact." She added with a wink.

"You are a married woman Riah.." Hilary gasped staring at her with disbelief.

"So...I am just stating the fact."

"You know what! Your hormones are in overdrive. "Hilary said uncrossing her arms. As if on the cue her cellphone rang.

She pulled it out & answered.

"Hello Mom!..I am fine...YOU READ IT...HOW?...OH MY GOD!.. Huh!...ARE YOU CRAZY?... Sorry...No, of course not...MOM...we just had small talk...Ugh..I Don't Like Him... Okay...I will...Bye Love you."

What was all that about? Mariah asked noticing her friend's red face.

"MY mom read that article."

"Huh! But it was published in Russian times."

I know but apparently this news piece was taken from there & published in many leading daily & weekly magazines, in Japan too. Since it's such a hot topic to gossip." Hilary groaned & quoted last line with sarcasm.

"So...what did she say?"

"She asked me why I didn't tell her that I was dating the great Kai Hiwatari!"

"But you are..."

"I know. I told her this was false news. Then she told me that I should make it true. He is extremely rich & handsome, & would make a perfect husband material. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? My own mother turned against me." She finished with a scowl.

Mariah burst out in fits of laughter at this.. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Your mom is really something. I really like her idea."

Hilary just glared at her.

"OK,OK! I am sorry. If it's really so bothersome. Why don't you ask Kai to dismiss this news. He is quite a resourceful man." Mariah suggested

"Yes, you are right." She replied placing a finger on her chin in thoughtful manner.

""""""""'"""""""'"""""""""

Hilary exited the elevator & walked towards the information desk of the Hiwatari corporations.

"Excuse me, I am here to meet Mr. Kai Hiwatari. Can you please tell me where his office is?" she asked the receptionist.

"Have you scheduled your appointment Mam ?"

" No, but this is very urgent."

"I am sorry but you can't meet him without it."

Hilary just gritted her teeth at this. She had tried calling him whole day before but he did not answer.

So, she decided to visit him personally next day. But now she was really losing her patience.

"Tell me where his office is. NOW!" Hilary asked with such an intimidating tone that the poor girl whimpered

"The...eight f..floor ."

"Thank you." with that she stormed out from there.

On reaching there, she began to search for the room with the label of CEO.

'Ahh, there it is.' she thought triumphantly & knocked.

Kai was engaged in a discussion with his associates when he heard tapping of door & was shocked to find Hilary entering.

"YOU ME TALK NOW." she demanded shortly.

Kai was slightly annoyed by her behaviour; but decided to listen to what she had to say.

"We will discuss this later." he said to his fellow employees.

Hilary stood still until they were alone then moved to stand right in front of his desk. "Where were you when I called you yesterday?" she asked him furiously.

Kai just blinked at her before saying "I think the good question is what are you doing here in the first place?"

Hilary just rolled her eyes at this.

"Listen..I know that you are a very busy person. I had no interest in coming here & disturbing you but you left me no choice. I tried calling you but you didn't pick up."

" It was you? I didn't have your number and I don't answer unknown ones." He replied simply.

" Well! You should have taken it when I offered you that day." Hilary injected.

"So...what do you want?" He asked ignoring her last statement.

"Umm..well I wanted to talk about that article published in Russian Daily. I don't know if you have seen it or not." she asked with a slight blush coating her cheeks

"Yes I did. They had apologized for it & I made sure they won't repeat it again." Kai replied smirking & Hilary wondered what twisted method he might have used. His personality disorder always bothered her.

"That's fine...but that report was copied by other magazines &..."

" You don't have to worry about that. This was the last time, nothing will be published now, I assure you." He said cutting her off.

"Oh, OK. Thanks." She replied fidgeting with the corners of her top. Kai had already handled everything so there was nothing else to say to him.

"I should leave now, Bye."

"WAIT!" She heard him say & paused her steps to turn & looked curiously at him.

Meanwhile, Kai was at loss of words too. He has no idea why he stopped her.

"Will you have a cup of coffee?"

'Great, Hiwatari; can you be any more stupid?'

"Um, OK." she sat down in front of him.

An uncomfortable silence settled upon them. They had talked a lot in their previous meeting. But today Hilary didn't know what to say. Kai seemed to be acting cold & distant unlike that day.

After a while their coffee was served & they sipped on it quietly.

Kai was staring intently at the woman in front. She has changed a lot. She has grown quite attractive, he admitted. She has a tall stature & was no longer scrawny; she had filled out perfectly. His gaze flickered from her dark ruby eyes to her thin nose & then finally to her lips. His stomach did a strange flip at this.

'What the hell am I thinking? He cursed mentally & took a large gulp from his cup to wash away those thoughts.

Meanwhile Hilary made sure to keep her gaze solely on floor. She had noticed Kai staring at her & there was something about his eyes that made her nervous. His intense look burned her from inside.

"Thanks for the coffee. See you later." she told him after she had finished her cup & left his office leaving Kai in his own thoughts.

""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala was sitting at his kitchen table, eating his bacon & at the same time going through his account expenses. He was shocked to notice a very large amount of withdrawal. He knew that Julia might have taken that cash.

'Wonder where she used it!'

"Good morning honey." He heard his fiancé say. Entering the room & plopping down beside him, while grabbing an apple to eat.

"Good Morning Jules!" He greeted back.

"Oh, By the way I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm, sure..shoot" She said munching her apple.

"I was double checking my expense when I came across this large figure. Have you already paid for the marriage hall?"

Julia took that paper from him & studied it for a while before answering.

"Oh No silly! It is the credited amount I paid for the lighting arrangements & florists."

Tala was stunned on listening this.

" WHAT? You are paying this much for something which will be useless the next day."

"USELESS! How can you say that Tala? I just want the best for our wedding." She said angrily.

" I know that. But can't you be a little more realistic?"

"What do you mean REALISTIC?" Julia asked while getting up.

"You are wasting a LOT of MONEY on these materialistic things!" Tala countered back raising his voice.

"WASTE! Now you think that our marriage is waste huh?"

" NO, I mean we could have used it somewhere important." Tala groaned at her dramatic tone.

"What is more important than our WEDDING! " She exclaimed, hurt evident in her voice.

" Do you know that I have not paid any funds for my training centre for past two months, just so you could have it for ARRANGEMENTS!" Tala shouted referring to his Beyblading specialized faculty for orphan childrens. He & Kai have opened it five years ago, so that those children could get proper training who was interested in Beyblade.

"If it is such a trouble for you then FINE! I will repay you back from my account." Julia said & stormed out from there.

Tala just sighed at this.

'This is not how I planned this day to begin.'

 **Author's Note**

 _How was this chapter guys?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up_.

 **Chapter 11**

Kai was driving to the luscious golf course on the outskirts of Moscow city, for the game of golf. It was his monthly ritual. He, Tala, Bryan, Ian & Spencer were the regular costumers here. After he arrived there, he parked his car, then headed straight for the store house renting the necessary items; golf club & golf balls.

He drove his golf cart to their usual spot, fifth hole & spotted his 'friends' there. He was not surprised to find Raul, Romero & his G- Revolution teammates. Knowing Tala, he might have invited them.

"Hey Kai! You are late dude." Ian said out & everyone moved their attention to him.

He got off his vehicle parking it in a nearby tree shade.

"Don't sweat it Ian, that's his style. Always arriving at the last moment." Tyson replied with a grin.

Kai ignored him & glanced at Max who gave him a smile. 'When did he arrive here'

he thought 'well it's not my business anyway.' He reciprocated his gesture by a nod of his head.

"Now that everyone is officially here, let's begin our game! I hope you guys have your own golf bags."

Spencer announced.

"Oops, I kinda forgot to take one." Daichi told them sheepishly.

Spencer just groaned at him.

"I have an extra; you can have it." Romero offered him.

"Wow, thanks a lot."

" Now we can start our game. So who wanna give it a first shot?" Spencer asked.

"I will like to go first, if you don't mind." Raul spoke tentatively.

"Have you ever played it before?"

"No Tyson. But l have played a mini golf before."

"Fine then. Are you ready for the challenge shrimp? "

Bryan asked him motioning to come forward.

He took his first shot & the ball landed 8 metres away from the flagged destination.

Raul slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

"It was good. For an amateur!" Ian said mockingly.

Raul glared at him.

"Now, Back off you guys ; let a world champion show you how is it done!" Tyson exclaimed with confidence.

"Just because you were the champion in Beyblade doesn't mean you will be in golfing too." Daichi said as a matter of fact.

" I will show you."

With that he took out his putter & set a new golf ball. He aligned himself to hit the ball, & aimed for it but instead of hitting it , his club flew out of his hand & spiralled down the hill.

Everyone burst out laughing; even Kai smiled a little at this.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What a Champion! " Daichi teased out.

"Shut up! I bet you can't even lift your club." Tyson said still embarrassed.

"Oh ya, I will show you.."

Daichi also could not hit it properly, which resulted in Tyson teasing him back & they started arguing.

Kai just shook his head at their childish antics. His eyes then fell on Tala, who was sitting monotonously on the grass with cross legged. He seemed to be in a foul mood judging by his expression. 'Might have argued with Julia again.' he thought.

"Hey Maxie! Come & take a shot at it." Tyson called his best friend who was sitting next to Tala with a sullen look.

He was really worried about him. Yesterday Kenny had called him & informed about Max's arrival. He had immediately rushed back. He noticed that his usual cheery friend seemed to be gloomy. He had tried talking to him but Max had simply shrugged it off, saying he was fine. But Tyson know better than that, although he didn't push the matter any further.

"No Ty, I don't know how to play at all." Max rejected.

Tyson sighed at this.

"OK, guys; now watch & learn from an expert." Bryan told them hitting the ball & it landed just two meters away from the hole.

"That was really cool Bryan! " Kenny appreciated while Tyson & Daichi just scowled at him.

"That was good. But let's call our professional now, maybe he can give them a lesson." Ian said.

Wow! You guys know a professional player, where is he?" Romero asked searching the area for one.

"He is right here. Kai! Come on man. It's your turn." Spencer called him out.

Kai ignored the sceptical look on their faces. He fixed the ball & aligned his club perfectly. He took his first shot & ball soared high in the sky & landed right in the hole knocking out the flag in the process.

Everyone stared with mouth agape; before Bryan spoke out.

" Don't be too shocked guys. Kai is after all a perfectionist. "

They came out of their trances & agreed with him.

The rest of the day was spent fairly well. They all played for the majority of time, with exception of Tala & Kai who have to leave for an urgent meeting. It was late in the evening that the rest of the guys finally headed back.

""""""""""""""""""""""

"Really! Thank god; I was really worried."

"Hey, don't worry, Lee is still good at it." Ray assured his wife.

Mariah was engaged in a conversation with her husband. He was telling her about how efficiently Lee had handled her work.

"So...Are you enjoying yourself there?" Ray asked.

"Umm..ya of course I am."

'If you consider morning sickness & dizzy spells enjoyable that is.' she thought dryly.

"That's good to know. So how is Tyson & the others? "

"They are all fine. And guess what! Max also arrived yesterday. " She informed him.

"Woah, really; that means I am the only one left huh?" Ray asked surprised.

" Yup, I can't wait for this month to pass. So I can see you again." She told him pouting.

"Aww, I miss you too Riah! Don't worry, just have a good time with Hils & Jules okay; then you won't even know how time passed." Ray told her gently.

Mariah sniffed at this. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

" I wi...will"

"Honey! Is there something bothering you?" Ray was now concerned; Mariah was not the one to cry simply.

" No, I am fine. Really. "

She told him calming down. Her pregnancy hormones were really a mess.

"OK, then. I will be there soon. So wipe out your tears & give me a big smile."

Mariah giggled at this.

"Come soon. There is so much to tell you." She said while rubbing her stomach.

"Yes I will. Oh, gotta go; Lee is calling. Love you"

"Love you too." she replied hanging up the phone.

'Julia was right. I am really getting impatient every day.'

"Riah, I am going to see Juli's wedding dress. Are you ready?"

She heard Hilary's voice outside her room.

'Oh, shit. I totally forgot about that! But I am really not feeling fine today.'

"Hilary; I am not feeling too well. You go on without me." She said aloud.

"What's wrong! Have you taken your medicine? "

"Yes, don't worry. I want just little rest that's all then I will be fine."

"If you say so...But take care & call me if you need something OKAY? "

"Yes Mam! Now leave, or else you will be late." She told Hilary.

'Hmm, might as well take a nap till then.' She decided plopping down on her bed.

""""""""""""""""""

It was late in the evening that Hilary & Julia arrived at Stacy's showroom. Julia had to attend to one of her patients & she lost the track of time.

"Wonder where she is!" Julia said while searching for her.

They walked at the extreme left corner & spotted Stacy talking to some blonde girl; probably a model.

" Hi, Stacy!" Julia called out.

Stacy turned her head on listening a familiar voice. She smiled at Julia but it soon faded when she saw Hilary with her. She clenched her fists on seeing her. She had read the article on Kai and Hilary published in Russian daily & was pissed to say the least. She had assumed that perhaps, there was something going on between them, which made her blood boil.

But the next day, they had dismissed the news & said that it was just a conversation between two old teammates; nothing else. She was really relieved at this. Kai might have told the journalist that. But still, a miniscule part of her was worried that, she can make a move on him in future. After all Kai had everything a girl could ever dream of! Money, Looks, Reputation..

'I won't let that happen Hilary' she thought firmly before she moved to address them.

"Hi Julia! Hi Hilary!" she greeted them when they approached her.

"Let's head to the first floor. Your gown is right there." she told them leading them up & to a fancy room.

"You guys just wait here. I will be right back." with that she left while Hilary & Julia sat on the sofa duvets.

'I hope this is good.' Hilary prayed inwardly remembering the designs of her previous dresses.

"TADAA!, here it is."

they heard Stacy's voice & gasped on seeing the gown in her hands.

It was a floor length gown of white marquisette with satin & there was insertion of Irish lace gracing the waistline below a shirred bodice. The dress was cut in v shape around the neck area. Four bows of rose velvet accentuated the lower shrill of the dress.

"WOW!" Julia exclaimed while covering her mouth with her hands in awe. Hilary was also amazed on seeing it. It was really an amazing piece of work.

"It is gorgeous Stacy!" Hilary praised..

Stacy just smirked at her.

" Yup, it looks so ethereal." Julia agreed.

"Thank god you guys liked it. I was really thinking that one more of my creation were going to be thrown in vain. Am I right Hils...?"

Stacy asked & Hilary could detect her taunting tone.

"How much time did it take you to design this Stace? "

"About two months I guess." She shrugged at Julia.

" Oh, well anyways, What are you waiting for? Go, get in the trial room & try it out!"

"Oh ya, right...I will be back in a second!" Julia said excitedly while taking the gown from her & rushing towards the room.

"It's really something Stacy. Listen...I am sorry if I hurt your feelings before. I didn't mean that honestly." Hilary told Stacy after Julia went in.

Stacy was surprised by this, "Its okay. Not everybody can have same choice. And I guess we have an total opposite taste huh!" She replied to Hilary.

"Yup, I guess you are right."

"And I would prefer if it stayed that way!"

Hilary looked in confusion at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think about Kai?" Stacy countered her question.

If Hilary was taken aback by her previous statement, she was totally speechless now.

"Kai! Where does he come from?" she asked her startled.

"That's not my answer." Stacy replied simply.

"Well I asked you the question first; so I guess you should answer before me." Hilary said folding her arms.

" Answer my question & you will know for yourself. "

Hilary was getting agitated by her weird behavior now, but she was keen on knowing; so she replied. "He is my ex-teammate & an old friend. You can say that."

"Nothing else?" Stacy inquired.

"No, of course not! What is this? Spanish Inquisition... "

Hilary asked raising her voice. She has lost her patience by now.

"Good...I would prefer if it remains like that." Stacy sharply replied.

"WHAT? And who are you to tell me what to & what not to do?" Hilary hissed.

Stacy just smirked & said.

"I don't care what you do in your life.. I am just asking you a simple thing...STAY AWAY FROM KAI."

Before Hilary could give her a reply, Julia came out of the dressing room, in her whole glory. She looked completely flawless in her attire..

"How Do I Look? " She asked striking a pose.

" You look stunning Juli.." Hilary said genuinely while Stacy just bragged about her design for the remainder of time.

At night, when Hilary retired for bed, her thoughts were occupied by Stacy's words.

What does she mean & Why did she ask me that. Does she have feelings for Kai? It can be a possibility. She could have simply told me that...It's not like I am interested in him & neither is he...with that she fell in her slumber.

 **Author's Note**

How was this chapter...

Stay tuned until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** _**I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up**_.

 **Chapter 12**

 **In America**

Beep Beep Beep….

Mariam rubbed her eyes & reached out for the table to turn off her alarm. It was 6 o'clock in the morning. She glanced aside at the empty side of the bed & her heart ached at it. It has been four days since Max left that night; & she has been a nervous wreck since then. She had cried every night until she was completely exhausted. She had also not gone for work , but today an important meeting was there & she was forced to attend it. After her fiancé's departure, she had gone to Judy's next day. She was sure that Max would be there, but he was not. Judy informed her that he had gone to Russia for some important work. Mariam knew it was just an excuse. When Judy asked her why Max have not informed her; She had lied that he might have been very busy lately & forgot to tell her.

She really wanted to make everything right with him, even if it means going Russia.

'But before approaching him, I have to talk to someone who is close to him. The only problem is I don't know anyone there. '

She sighed.

She only know the Bladebreakers through Max, not personally. She walked through the hallway & halted in front of a framed photo & smiled. It was a photo of Max & his gang. Max was really a sucker for this kind of things. He has filled this place with many such frames for reminiscing old memories. He had even planned to put a big photo frame of their wedding in drawing room, but she was not sure now if that will ever happen. Her eyes then landed on a brunette girl in it.

'Of course! Hilary can help me. And she is even there in Russia.'

She thought remembering that besides Max, Hilary was close to her.

She began searching for her number in mobile. 'Ah, there it is. I hope her number is not changed.' It has been a while since they last talked to each other, but it won't hurt in giving it a try. With that she dialed it.

 **In Russia**

Hilary was waken up by the shrill voice of her mobile ringing. She glanced aside to see it was 2 o'clock in the night.

'What the hell!, who is calling now?'

After few moment of wandering her hands, she finally found it under her cushions.

"Hello?" she called out groggily.

"Hello! Is that Hilary? "

"YES! If you called me who else will answer?"

She said in an annoyed tone.

"Thank God! Hey Hilary, I am Mariam."

"MARIAM! Oh..Hi."

She said fully awake now on hearing her name.

"Umm. I hope I am not disturbing you."

"Na..I was just sleeping that's all." Hilary replied sarcastically.

"Sleep..oh SHIT! I completely forgot it might be night in Russia." she said sheepishly.

"Its fine. So..how are you?"

"Okk..well so umm..how is Max?"

Hilary was startled by this question.

"MAX? I have not talked to him personally but Tyson told me he is fine. But why are you asking me this, Are you guys not talking to each other?" Hilary asked worriedly.

"No...its not that. You see.."

Mariam was not sure what excuse to make. She was not going to tell her the truth...not right now. Suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"You see..Max thinks that I am busy so I would attend wedding only. But I have decided to come early & give him a surprise."

"Oh..that's sweet. So, what can I do for you?" Hilary gushed & asked.

"Nothing actually.. But don't tell Max about my arrival & also I was hoping if you can book a room for me."

"Won't you be staying with Max?" Hilary asked confused.

"No..I mean not in the beginning. I will tell you everything when I get there okay!"

"Um..whatever you say."

"Okay bye. I will try to be there soon. Till then stay in contact." Mariam replied hanging the phone.

Hilary just stared at her phone for a while; 'there is something not right here.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Beads of water trickled from Kai's hair then down to his neck before disappearing down his collarbone. He opened the shower curtains & pulled out a towel from his rack rubbing his hair with it before wrapping his towel around the waist.

He entered his room & opened his closet while pulling out his clothes. He was interrupted by the sound of his phone's ringtone. He walked over to his bed & sighed on seeing caller ID.

"What do you want Stacy?"

"And hello to you too.."

She replied grinning.

Kai just narrowed his eyes.

"I actually wanted to ask you a favor!"

"I already gave you the permission to use the grand hall." he replied solemnly.

"I know. Not that; I want you to be the chief guest of my event"

"No." he declined simply.

"Please! I am not asking you to sit through whole show; just for a while."

"You do know that I hate such kind of things!"

"I know. But see..there are so many associates & world famous celebrities; who wants to meet you. They have specially asked me to invite you."

"So basically you are using me to attract guests I see." He said while buttoning up his shirt.

"Umm...if you put it that way then..yes." she meekly replied.

"I request you Hiwatari. This is a very important day of my life. And it won't be complete without having the most..I mean one of the most important person in my life." She begged.

Kai just sighed at this.

"Fine. I will come. But just for a little while and I don't want any of your visitant buzzing around me like swarm of flies. Am I clear?"

"Thank you so much. You are the best." she said joyously while hanging up the phone.

"Master Hiwatari, your breakfast is served!"

Kai heard the voice of his Butler from outside & headed to the dining hall.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hilary was walking through the winding path of park. It was early in the morning & she have decided to head out for a morning walk after having a hearty breakfast. She was humming a tune as she looked around the area. She can see some children playing in the swing. She can also see some people jogging around while some chose to sit at the bench. She could see puppies running & chasing around each other. How cute! She then turned around & walked to the exit of park.

As she walked out of it's gate, her eyes landed on a toddler who was moving slowly, taking tiny steps to CROSS THE STREET! Her eyes widened at this & she looked around for any sign of his parents. But there was no one in the vicinity.

'He must have sneaked out of the park. Thank god there is no traffic at this hour.' she thought & decided to take him from there.

But a horrified look crossed her face when she saw a car moving with full speed heading in his direction. There was no way that boy can rush out in time. Hilary ran as fast as her legs could carry & pushed him away, on the sidewalks, but it was too late for her as she was hit by the vehicle which sent her flying few feet's away. She felt a chilling pain surging through her body, she could make out the faces of few people rushing towards her...but her vision soon became blurry & she became motionless.

"""""""""""""""""""

Kai was on his way to his office when he spotted the small group of people gathered around the street. By the looks of it, there seemed to be an accident there. He got off his car & walked there. He could hear them talking.

When will the ambulance arrive?...It is on its way...Don't someone have a vehicle here?...She will loose a lot of blood by then...

"Oh, looks like we have help here.!"

Kai heard a man say while pointing to him.

"Isnt that Kai Hiwatari?... Oh, ya..."

"Calm down everyone. There is no time for that. Sir can you please help this lady to the hospital. She got hit trying to save my grandson. She have lost lot of blood here." An old man said to him.

Seeing that he had no choice since he was the only one with a vehicle, he nodded.

"Thank you so much Sir! Let's bring her to car."

Kai saw them lifting a young lady & gasped loudly on seeing the face of his ex teammate.

"HILARY!"

He shouted & ran there while taking her unconscious body from them.

"Hilary! Talk to me. GOD DAMMIT!"

He said rocking her body.

"OH My God! She is Hilary Tachibana!"

"Woah, isn't she his girlfriend..

Na, they are friends I guess.."

He ignored the comments passed around & carried her lithe body, rushing towards his car. He placed her on passenger seat & started his engine while zooming ferociously at full speed.

"I NEED A DOCTOR HERE FAST!"

He yelled as soon as he reached the city hospital. His white shirt was fully coated in blood. Nurses gasped on seeing her condition.

"Quick, get a stretcher! We need to take her to the operation room!" An elderly nurse yelled.

Hilary was placed on the portable bed & taken to the critical unit. Kai also ran after her.

"I am sorry sir, but you can't go inside.. "

Kai nodded his head absentmindedly and watched through the frosted glasses outside. Except her legs, her whole body was covered in blood.

"How Bad is the injury? "

Kai heard the voice of a doctor while rushing inside.

"Don't Let Anything Happen To Her." he spoke to him.

"Don't worry sir. I will try my best." the doctor assured him.

"TRY? I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HER! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Kai threatened grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Sir, please calm down. I will do everything I can to save her." the doctor said in a quivering tone.

Kai sighed & left him while moving to sit on the bench.

'Please! Let Her Be Safe.'

It was after about an hour that the emergency room was finally opened.

Kai immediately rushed to the doctor asking about her.

"She is fine now. It is a miracle that she has no broken bones after being hit by such an intensity. She is just suffering from minor cuts on head & arms.

Kai sighed in relief.

"But, you see..she had lost lots of blood. And we need immediate transfusion or else her body can drift in temporary coma."

"Well then go, GET IT." Kai said trying to control his temper.

"We have already informed blood banks. But you see, she has got a very rare blood type..which is unfortunately not available now. So we are contacting some other hospitals. It can take time." he explained.

"Does she have time?"

"Unfortunately NO."

Doctor said shaking his head sadly.

"SO YOU ARE JUST Letting her become comatose? "

He asked with his eyes blazing in anger.

"N..No sir, we are trying our best. But you see..O blood group is very rare to find." Doctor said trying to calm him.

"WHAT?...O?"

Kai asked & then started chuckling mirthlessly before saying.

"You could have just told me that. I am also an O type."

"WHAT? Really! That's such a lucky coincidence."

"SO...Then can I donate her?"

Kai asked impatiently.

"Of course sir! Please come with me."

Kai watched Hilary's face, as he lay besides her bed. Her face was visibly pale & she looked very fragile.

"Thank you Sir. The transfer is over." he heard a nurse say while pulling out the tubing from his arms.

He sat up & felt very weak from inside.

"Sir it happens with everyone after donation. Here, have a glass of orange juice. It will make you feel better."

He took the glass thanking her & sat beside Hilary.

She looked so peaceful & he got the sudden urge to touch her & he did. He traced her face gently with his thumbs & enveloped her left hand in his own while rubbing it.

He was broken from his trance by the ringing of his phone & pulled it out from his suite pocket.

TALA it read.

'Shit! I have not told anyone about this.' He cursed & pressed the button.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU KAI? Bunking again? Everyone is asking for you here. " Tala bellowed.

"In Hospital. Hilary had an accident."

Kai replied shortly.

"WHA...Hilary? But...oh my...Never Mind...How is she?"

"Fine. Although she is still unconscious."

"Which hospital? "

"The city Hospital near Red Square."

"Fine then. I will be there."

Tala responded hanging up the phone.

Kai shook his head. By I he meant the whole gang.

"Sir, I want you to fill up the patient's form."

Nurse told him handling the paper.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Kai heard her speak after a while & noticed that she was looking at his fingers which were still entwined with Hilary. He immediately jerked back his hand.

" No...I"

" I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry. Just tell her how you feel, I am sure she would be happy. After all, you are such a gentleman."

She smiled and said before leaving the room.

Kai just sat blankly there...thinking.

'What just happened here?'

 **Author's Note**

 _So, how was this chapter.._

 _PS Review & tell._

 _Next chapter will have more of hospital drama & Major Kai Hil..._

 _Till then keep reading..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** _**I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up**_.

 **Chapter 13**

 **In Russia**

Tala, Julia & Mariah pulled into the parking lot of the City Hospital & rushed inside.

"Does Kai tell you where they are, I mean which floor."

Julia asked her fiancé.

"No...Umm I kinda forgot to ask in hurry." He said scratching his neck sheepishly.

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's just ask at the reception." Mariah suggested.

" Ya, its better than patrolling whole building."

Tala agreed & made his way to the front desk. Julia & Mariah followed him.

" Excuse me Miss, Can you please tell me on which floor is Hilary Tachibana admitted. You see it was an accident case & she was brought here this morning only."

The receptionist scrolled through her computer for a while before saying.

"Ahh, yes she was admitted three hours ago. But you see she is in emergency unit & we are not allowed to send strangers there."

"But we are friends. And it was one of her friend who brought her here."

Mariah reasoned.

"That's fine. But without an official confirmation, we can't permit you. I am sorry."

Julia pulled out her ID card & showed to her.

"I am a physician in the Central Clinical Hospital. This is my official ID. Will this do?"

"Well, I guess. But I tell you before hand that only two person can visit her in room. Rest will have to stay outside."

She informed.

"That's okay with us." Tala said nodding.

" Sixth floor; room No. 412.".

"Thank you so much." Julia said while moving towards the elevator.

"Hey guys...wait for us."

They heard the voice from behind & saw Tyson, Max, Kenny & Daichi walking towards them.

"Did you tell them?" Julia asked Tala while narrowing her eyes.

" Hey, I thought it would be better if they know too. After all they are her friends too. "

Tala defended sighed at this.

"How is Hilary?"

Tyson asked as they reached there.

"Kai told me she was fine now. We will know once we get there." Tala shrugged.

The doors opened to the sixth floor & the group stepped out. They rushed through the lobby area searching for her room.

"There it is!" Daichi exclaimed on spotting the label.

There was a waiting room attached to the rest of the room & they all got in there after showing the permission slip to the security men.

"I am going in." Tyson announced

"No, wait. Let me call Kai first. He might be inside only."

Tala said stopping him & dialing his number.

" Hey...Kai dude. We are out in the waiting room. Come fast...Umm...Ya...I told them too...hey chill out... OK."

"Kai is pissed at me for bringing you all here." He said while settling down on seat, rest did the same.

" We are her friends too. Of course we will come." Max said.

After a while the door of her room opened & Kai stepped out.

"Oh My God!"

Mariah gasped on noticing his blood stained cloth. Expression of anguish crossed each one's face.

It was Julia who broke the silence.

"How...How is she?"

"Fine. She is still unconscious though."

They let out a relieved sigh.

"So, Kai what happened exactly?" Kenny inquired.

Kai sat on a metallic chair, while closing his eyes & narrated the whole incident..

"Thank god...You guys have the same blood group." Max said rubbing his hands.

"So...Any idea when she will wake up?" Tala asked Kai.

"No clue...we can just wait." he responded.

"I am going to see her." Tyson said while getting up.

"Wait...I am coming too."

Mariah joined him in.

They got in & saw Hilary lying on the bed while several pipes & tubing were connected to her. She was wearing a green hospital gown & her head was bandaged along with her shoulders.

Tears began to well up in Mariah's eyes. Tyson comforted her by rubbing her back. They both sat beside her.

"Hey Hils..get well soon Okay! or who else will keep me in line."

Tyson managed to say.

After a while of seating there in complete silence, they left the room to let her rest.

Mariah ran in Julia's arms & began to cry. While others stayed silent.

"Hey guys, I think it's better if we don't visit her now & wait until she is conscious." Max suggested on seeing grave looks of Tyson & Mariah.

"I agree with him. Julia & one of us guys can stay here & rest should leave for now."

" Hmm...Tala is right. I will be their with Hils..Tyson or Max can..."

"No need for that, I am staying "

Kai said cutting Julia mid sentence.

" Are you kidding me? You are the first one who should leave. Firstly you are still weak after transfusion of blood & need some rest & you really need a change of clothes."

Tala pointed to his stained shirt.

" I am not taking orders from you, Valkov."

"BULLSHIT Kai...Don't be so stubborn. Besides it's not like we are leaving her alone."

Tala tried to explain him. Kai just sighed at this while rubbing his forehead.

"I will be back as soon as I change my clothes." he said solemnly & left from there.

"Since when does Kai care about Hilary so much?" Daichi wondered.

"Shut up Daichi! You know Kai is always there for his friends when they need him." Tyson scolded the young boy as he pouted slightly.

"He really needs rest, why won't he listen." Julia said irritated.

"Don't worry, I will take care of that." Tala assured while pulling out of his cellphone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As soon as he reached his mansion, Kai pulled out a fresh pair of clothes & changed. After dressing up, he got out of his room but was stopped by his butler Horatio.

" Master Kai, Please have a glass of lemonade before going out. You look really tired."

"No, I am fine."

"I insist, it won't hurt to have just a glass."

Kai grabbed the glass from his hands & swallowed it in one go before handling it back.

He had just walked a few steps, when he felt very dizzy & his eyes became heavy..He stumbled a bit.

'What the hell!'

"I am sorry Master. But you were in serious need of rest." Horatio said calmly.

"How dare you..."

But he couldn't finish the sentence as he slipped to the floor.

"Vakis & Kolhev! Carry Master to his bed." Horatio called out to the servants as they nodded simply.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ruby eyes slowly opened up & blinked a few times adjusting to the bright light. Hilary groaned slowly & glanced around, to notice she was lying in the room & there were pipes attached to her body. At first she has no idea what was happening, then her mind was filled with various images.

Her strolling in park...saving a boy...getting hit by a car.

Her eyes were fully open now & she tried to get up but a searing pain ran through her body & she laid down again.

Meanwhile Julia was on her way back to Hilary's room. She had gone out to take her medicine from eyes widened as she got inside the room on seeing her friend awake.

"HILARY!" she screamed in delight & ran to her.

"Oh My God Hils! Are you feeling okay?" She asked her while grabbing both her hands.

"Hmm...Hi Jul... I am fine...Except the throbbing pain in my body." She managed to speak.

"Oh, Hils..we were so scared."

Julia hugged her and sobbed as Hilary returned the gesture weakly.

"Wait a sec..I will inform doctor that you are awake now." She released her & went out.

It was after few minutes she returned with and Hilary noticed her navy haired teammate too. They were followed by a middle aged woman in the white gown, who immediately started checking Hilary's vitals.

"Your blood pressure seems to be fine & your vitals are getting to normal. Well Miss Hilary; you are safe now. Although we will be keeping you under observation here for few days. "

Doctor informed her & left after doing a casual checkup.

"So...Umm how I am here...I mean I thought that I won't make it for sure when I was hit." Hilary asked both Julia & Tyson.

Tyson have opted to stay here with Julia.

"Well...As usual Mr. Life Saver saved you." Tyson grinned & said.

"Huh?" Hilary was confused.

"He means Kai. You see, he was on his way to office when he spotted you lying there. So he brought you here & not only that...he also gave his blood to you." Julia explained.

Hilary was amazed on hearing this.

'Kai gave me his blood!'

"So...for how long was I out for.?"

"Well...you were admitted at around 8 in the morning & now it is 6 in the evening... So 10 hours." Julia calculated.

"Oh, well ladies, I am going to make call & tell everyone that she is fine. Okay..And I don't want to be alone to face the wrath of Kai."

He shuddered & got out.

"What does he mean? Why would Kai be angry? "

Julia told her everything & Hilary blushed on hearing it.

'Was he really worried about me this much?' Hilary thought & smiled a bit.

It was around 7 o'clock that her friends arrived here. They all were granted access to go together as she was awake. She was greeted with lots of hugs, tears & gifts.

"You really scared the crap out of me. Do you know that?"

Mariah said, her voice was becoming hoarse with emotion.

" Don't cry Riah, I am alive & fine..see."

Hilary consoled her as she enveloped her in arms.

"Hils...these cookies are from me & Tyson.. get well soon." Max grinned giving a box while Tyson winked at her."Aww, Thank you Maxie & Ty. These vanilla chocolates are my favorite." She said hugging both of them.

" See Grandma...I brought you a DVD set of my recorded performance as DJ, & that also free." Daichi said handling her cassette. Everyone just sweatdropped at him.

"Thank you, Monkey boy." Hilary pinched his cheeks and said.

" I wanted to present a DVD set too. But they didn't allow me that." Kenny whined.

"He wanted to give you Ming Ming's latest release." Tyson replied dryly.

Hilary glared at him while Kenny laughed nervously.

"Ahem...a real gentleman always presents this to a beautiful lady."

Tala said giving her a bouquet of roses.

"WOW! They are beautiful. Thanks Tala." She said smelling them.

"Don't I get a hug too..."

Tala teased her while Julia just narrowed her eyes at his flirting.

"I don't know about a hug but I would love to give you a punch though.."

Tala gulped nervously on hearing the cold voice of his friend.

"Umm...Hi Kai"

"You told Horatio to mix sleeping pill in my drink. Didnn't you" Kai asked angrily while stepping inside.

"Hey dude...it was for your own good..you see." Tala said waving his friends in front of him.

Kai just glared at him but it was soon cut short when he caught eyes of Hilary staring at him. He just stood there frozen.

"Umm..so guys let's get out of here & give them some time. Okay"

Tala told everyone. He have noticed the dazed look on his friend's face.

" But...Why? Kai can talk in front of us also." Daichi complained.

" Lets leave Daichi.."

Mariah said pulling him followed them.

Kai saw Tala giving him a sly look as he left from there & narrowed his eyes at him before facing the woman in front.

Kai was really confused now. He have no idea how to approach her. He was sure that everyone would have told her that he brought her here.

"Thank you so much Kai...for saving me... once again." Hilary broke the silence.

"Hn, I am sure.. anybody might have done that." He told her coolly.

"I know but...it was you who did it...not anyone."

She replied while staring at her moved closer to her & sat besides her.

"Are you feeling better know? "

He asked with looked up at him & nodded.

His heart fluttered on seeing her beautiful eyes so close.

'What is wrong with me?' he yelled mentally.

"And what about you?"

"Huh.?."

He contemplated for a while wondering what they were talking about. Oh, of course.

"I am OK...Besides..I was not the one who was run down by a car." he said smirking.

" JERK..!."

Hilary pouted while playfully hitting his arm.

He caught her hand & pulled her closer to him.

"I save your life & this is how you repay me!" He spoke huskily.

Hilary blushed very brightly when she noticed that their faces were only millimeters apart & she can practically feel his hot breath on her face.

"S...Sorry" She stammered looking away but Kai turned her face towards him & gently spoke in a low voice.

"You don't have to say sorry!"

Hilary was trapped; Those incredible violet eyes have hypnotized her & she was not able to look away. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure, that Kai could hear it.

Hilary bit her lip in nervousness while Kai was just holding her chin in his right hand. Hilary could see many emotions in those usual steely eyes. Concern, Care...Affection!

It seemed hours since they were staring at each other; but unfortunately all the good things must come to an end.

"Miss Hilary Tachibana! Its time for your medicine."

They both broke apart on hearing the nurse's voice. Kai stood up immediately & darted out from there while Hilary tried to calm her heart.

Both having the same thoughts..

'What's wrong with me?'

 **Author's Note**

 _ **How was this chapter guys...**_

 _ **Did you like the little KaiHil moment.?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more updates...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** _**I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up.**_

 **Chapter 14**

 **In Russia**

Hilary was flipping through a local magazine while studying its content; she was interrupted by the creaking noise of a door opening. She looked up & beamed brightly on seeing two familiar face.

"See...What I brought for you." Julia said holding a plastic bag in her hand. Mariah following close behind.

"My favorite chocolate chips cookies!"

She exclaimed in excitement. Julia just smirked at her while pulling it out & handling her.

"Mmm..This is so good." She moaned happily while taking a bite, tasting the warm chocolate.

It has been four days since the whole fiasco. Hilary was recovering at fast rate & doctor have already permitted to discharge her in a week's time.

"Seriously... Hils, the food can't be that bad here." Mariah spoke out on noticing the blissful look on her face.

"You have no idea." Hilary shuddered in disgust.

"Don't worry, three more days! Then you will be free." Julia assured her.

"Ya...I can't wait to get out of here; plus your wedding preparation is lagging behind due to me."

"Hey...chill out. Don't worry about that. Me & Mariah have got it all covered."

"That's great...speaking of which, I hope you are taking your medicine on time."

Hilary turned to Mariah & asked.

"Medicine?... Oh yes...I am. I almost forgot that I am pregnant." Mariah grinned sheepishly.

Both of them sweatdropped at this..

"Riah..be serious. Take care of yourself Okay." Hilary scolded her.

"Yes..Mom." Mariah said sarcastically.

"Anyways Hils..there is a good news. That car driver who knocked you...was arrested this morning." Julia informed.

"Oh...but how did they track him down." Hilary inquired.

"Apparently, somebody noted down his vehicle number that day."

"Yup, you should have seen Kai's face though, when he was informed. He was ready to kill him with his barehands." Mariah said chuckling.

Hilary felt blood rushing to her face at the mention of his name. She could still remember his smouldering eyes gazing at her. Come to think of it, he have not visited me once. Since then. 'Was he feeling awkward to face me?' she thought.

"Oh Shit! I almost forgot.." Julia shouted startling both of them.

"Gosh...Jules, don't scare us like that." Mariah glared at her dual haired friend.

"Sorry... But you see..Hils will be discharged on the same day when Stacy is holding her fashion show. Even their timing is clashing. What to do now?" Julia explained sadly.

"Oh..ya, don't worry. I will pick up Hils." Mariah suggested.

"But didn't she invite you too?" Hilary asked.

"Hmm...Come to think of it. She invited every one of us." Mariah contemplated.

"So..It's no big deal. I can leave alone. I am not helpless." Hilary stated.

"Do you really think we will let you go, all by yourselves!" Julia deadpanned.

"You guys know that it takes time for official formalities. You will miss out a lot..even if you think of attending it afterwards."

"We know Hils. But one of us can ditch that show, No sweat." Mariah shrugged.

'Stacy already hates me a lot. Now I don't want to gain top spot in her bad book.'

"No. I said I will leave alone.. That's final. Even if you guys come that day, I am not going with you." She folded her arms & said.

Both sighed at this. Hilary was really very stubborn & once she set her mind up to something, no one can change it.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Three days have already passed & it was the day of Stacy's grand Soviet Fashion Show.

"WOW! This place is lavish." Daichi exclaimed with amazement.

"Yup, I agree. Stacy have really done a good work in all these arrangements." Tyson said admiring.

They had just entered the grand hall of the Four Seasons hotel.

The place was elegant with the royal setting. The columns, crystal chandeliers, pilasters & scalped moulding graced the ballroom. The ceiling incorporated drop down screens & projectors. There was a giant stage in the between for holding catwalk. Pale crimson coloured tablecloths with a flower vase in middle were arranged for each table. The vast round table was surrounded by almost 11-12 ornate chairs.

"Hey, I can see Tala & group there. Come let's join them." Tyson said while moving towards them. After exchanging initial greetings they settled down on their chairs.

"Stacy has really outdone herself Tala!" Kenny commented & Tala felt an odd sense of pride.

"Yup, That girl is really something." Spencer agreed.

"Hey Ty..." Tyson heard Mariah whispering slowly to him & bend towards her seat.

"Are you sure that Hils won't be upset on seeing Max?" She asked

Max have opted to go to the hospital for Hilary's discharge. Max was the safest option as he and Hilary haven't gotten in any argument ever. Plus, Hilary was really fond of him and who could get angry at such a sweet face after all.

"Na...I don't think so. Just relax."

"Yo, dude I can't wait to see all hot chicks in those sexy costumes." Ian said with a lewd smile.

"Shut up you pig.." Julia said with disgust.

"Where is Stacy anyways? " Tala glanced around for any signs of his sister.

"Oh, there she is...STACY!" Bryan called her.

She was engaged in a conversation with show producer when she heard her name & smiled on seeing her friends there.

"Hey Guys!" She greeted casually.

Tyson got up from his seat & went to hug her but released her quickly on seeing the murderous look on Tala's face

"You look absolutely stunning today."

"Thank you Ty." she winked & said.

She was wearing a turquoise plaited silk gown.

"I must say I am impressed."

"Wait until the real event begins.." She grinned at her brother then glanced around searching for someone.

"So...Umm...Haven't Kai arrived yet?" She inquired.

"He is the chief guest. He would come late." Bryan shrugged.

"Miss Stacy, we are starting in 10 mins. Please head to the backstage.." She was called by one of her assistant.

"Oh Shoot!...I have to go. OK guys see ya.." She trailed from there.

After a while the lights were dimmed & the spotlight shown on stage. The packed room slowly became quiet as Stacy appeared with a mic.

"Hello, Ladies & Gentleman. Welcome to the Moscow Cremalin's Monthly Soviet fashion show. I am Stacy Valkov, the lead fashion designer & event organiser of this event. It's my great pleasure to have you all here on this occasion. This day is really special..as I my launching my international brands & line of clothing with it. I would also like to thank our sponsored partners Sambo, Fabergé, Loutzky & Rallet.

At this event you will have the opportunity to watch two short catwalk shows featuring selected members, the show's celebrities and seven of the contestants. We will showcase Summer Collection & our most crucial Bridalware...So I hope you enjoy your evening. Спасибо что пришли."

The ballroom was filled with sounds of applause as Stacy concluded her speech.

"Wow! That was one heck of an opening speech." Ian said taking a sip from his drink.

The live music was started as they all saw the catwalk beginning to start.

"Presenting to you Lhea Kolzsev from St. Petersburg.." the announcer spoke out..

"This halter neck dress is a homage to 70's...throw in some mid belted midi skirt & you will get the perfect piece which can be taken from desk to dance floors..."

Everyone clapped as the first model walked out...

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Tala worriedly glanced around while constantly dialling a number..

"What's wrong Tala?" Julia asked noticing his tensed up behaviour.

"Kai...He is still not here...Only one & a half hour is left. Will he even show up or not?" He replied rubbing his forehead.

"Hmm..I hope he does. Or else Stacy would be really disappointed."

 _Let it rip, Let the sparks fly.._

 _We will take you down.._

 _We don't even try..._

Everyone just stared at Tyson in disbelief.

"You still have this ridiculous ringtone?" Spencer asked chuckling...

"Hey!...It is the best!" he protested on pulling out his mobile.

"Hello...Max!" he exclaimed..

"I hope Hilary has not bounded him with gags & hanged him upside down for coming." Tala said playfully..

"This is no time for your lame jokes.." Julia scolded her fiancé.

"Oh ya...What...He did that...but..didn't you tell him...Stacy will be really upset...Fine ...atleast you come...Bye."

Tyson turned to Tala.

"Tala I .."

"No need to say anything. I understood." he stopped Tyson

'Man! Stacy is gonna be really pissed.' Tala thought mentally.

 _Meanwhile..._

Stacy was roaming around wanderlessly backstage...She had tried calling Kai but his phone was switched off.

'I hope you remember your promise Hiwatari!' she thought vaguely.

""""""""""""""""""""""

 **In the City Hospital**

"And did I ask for your HELP! Huh" Hilary said angrily to Max.

She was pissed at him as well as everyone else for sending him here against her wish.

"Hils! It won't hurt if I don't go there. Why won't you understand? " Max tried to convince her.

"Max! If I were to specially invite someone & they don't show up, I will be darn right angry..."

Max just sighed at the stubborn girl.

"Don't bother with it Max. She won't listen to you."

They heard a third voice speak & gasped. Kai Hiwatari was standing there in all his glory & glaring at...Hilary.

'What the hell!' she thought.

"Kai! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Stacy's." Max asked him still shocked.

"I know where I have to be. I will take care of her. Leave Max." he spoke monotonously still looking at Hilary.

"But...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"O..Okay" Max got out from there. There is no point in arguing with him.

'Maybe he can change her mind..but..oh man, wasn't he supposed to Stacy's chief guest!' Max thought wearily while pulling out his phone.

"What do you think you are doing here?" Hilary asked furiously.

"I have come to check you out of this place. Isn't that obvious?" he said sarcastically...

"Are you freaking out of your mind? You were supposed to be at Stacy's...So just leave!" She said marching forward to push him out but stumbled on her crutchers. Kai was at her side without wasting a second holding her firmly against him by her waist.

"This is how you were planning to go huh!" He said with gritted teeth & she shivered on seeing the anger blazing his eyes.

"I don't.. need your help." She managed to say.

Kai simply tightened his hold on her before moving out.

After finishing all the official formalities, they headed out.

Kai carrying her bridal style..

"Put Me Down You Jerk!" she yelled at him while trying to loosen his hold. But it was of no use...he was far more stronger than she was..

After initial resistance she gave in while glaring at him.

They reached the parking lot & Kai dumped her on the passenger seat, before sitting & started the car..

He was amused on seeing her red face, whether it was from anger or embarrassment..

Meanwhile Hilary was just sitting there, glancing out of window. She was fuming with anger...

"Ahem..Here we are." She heard him speak & noticed that they have reached Ritz Carlton.

She unbuckled her seat belts & opened the door

"Let me help you.." Kai said getting her crutchers out, while placing her hands on his shoulders & moved after locking the car.

" I told you...I can walk." she seethed.

Kai just snorted at her.

They got out of the elevators & walked all the way down hall, before stopping at room No. 398. He slipped out the key card, he had taken from reception, & slid it along the card reader. The green light started & he grasped the doorknob & turned. They got inside the suite & Hilary wiggled out of his grasp to sit on the couch. Her legs were still in pain.

"Which one is your room?" She heard him ask & pointed to the one on left corner.

He took her clothing & medicines & got inside..

Hilary was engaged in deep thought.

'Kai has ditched the show. Great! Now Stacy will be positive that I like him & lured him to help me. This is just what I needed, more drama.'

"I have kept your clothes in closet. Your prescription is kept on the table." he informed her.

Hilary just nodded in response.

"I will order something to eat." he said pulling out the landline & making orders in Russian.

"Kai...What will you tell Stacy?" Hilary asked him after he have made the call.

"I don't have to give reason to anybody." He replied while settling down on opposite side of couch, folding his arms across his chest.

Hilary just narrowed her eyes.

"So...Why did you chose to..um..help me." She said with slight blush.

"Didn't you hear what I said before, I don't have to give reasons. "

"Oh Really! You didn't bother to visit me straight for ONE WEEK, then you come barking in today, like you have the authority OVER ME, and you don't have a GOOD REASON!" She asked him ferociously while managing to stand on her feet.

Kai just stared at her for a while before getting up & moving close to her, all the time smirking.

"I didn't know you missed me so much."

Hilary blushed on seeing him so close to her & she was reminded of the scenario a week ago at the hospital.

She looked away before speaking.

"You are invading my privacy here."

Kai didn't budge instead chose to move even more closer, if that was possible. He placed his hands on her waist while pressing her body closer to his.

"This is my Hotel & I have complete access everywhere.. " He whispered & she blushed even more. She was sure that her face resembled a ripe tomato now.

With one hand he held her firm against him & he used the other to trace her body slowly. He moved from her tiny waist to her slender arms before placing it on her shoulders & making soothing circles with his hands.

"K..Kai What are you doing?" She managed to ask.

Meanwhile Kai have no idea what he was doing. He just knew that there was something about this lady which always enchanted him & now that they were alone, he can't control himself.

He shushed her by placing his hand on her lips, before descending to the crook of her neck. He began kissing & sucking her gently. Hilary moaned at this. He pushed her slowly on the couch & hovered above her all the while nipping her neck & her shoulders. He then detached himself from her neck, before looking at her with his lustful eyes. She shivered on seeing so much desire in them. He then softly placed his lips on hers. It started of being soft & gentle but soon became more passionate. Hilary gasped when he stroked her breasts. Kai took this opportunity to force his tongue in her mouth tracing every crevices & corners of her mouth. He placed one hand at the back of her neck deepening the kiss.

Hilary just entangled her hands in his hairs, but then she felt his hands moving inside her tank top to the straps of her bra. She froze at this. It was then she regained her senses back. Kai was kissing her..they were alone ... And if things continue like this...

She immediately bit his lips hardly & he jerked back.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? " he asked angrily while touching the side of his lips. Blood was oozing out from that spot.

"How Dare You Try To Take Advantage Of Me Kai Hiwatari? I thought you were different..but. Get Out!"

She pushed him from atop her & got up...

"You were obviously enjoying!" He said as a matter of fact eying her intensely. His gaze flickering between her lips and eyes.

Hilary fumed with rage on hearing this.

"LEAVE NOW!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Kai stood there for a while glaring heatedly at her before rushing past her & outside the suite while Hilary just slumped down on couch shivering with pleasure as well as anger.

 **Author's Note.**

 _ **Ahem...So how was this chapter guys.**_

 _ **Things finally got heated for Kai & Hilary.**_

 _ **But now what?**_

 _ **Will Hilary forgive Kai?**_

 _ **What will happen when Stacy knows Kai ditched her show for Hilary?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more updates...Till then..**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer** : _**I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up.**_

 **Chapter 15**

 **In Russia**

"So Mariam, how is it like to be the managing director? "

Mariah asked her taking a spoonful of her lemon curd pistachio.

"I guess it can be really tiring...but nevertheless I enjoy my work." She replied smiling.

They were sitting in the ice cream parlor. Mariam has arrived in Russia last evening only. Hilary has booked her a room in the same hotel, although she was staying on the ninth floor.

"When are you going to visit Max?" Hilary inquired eying her peculiarly. Mariam paused & looked at her.

"Umm..I guess soon...I mean I have not decided yet."

"OK..split it out. What's wrong? " Hilary turned her chair fully & crossed her arms.

"Nothing is wrong... Why do you think that?" She responded nervously.

"Don't give me that shit! You are hiding something. Even Max have been acting completely desolate since he arrived here!" Hilary said loudly attracting the eyes of some of the nearby seaters.

"Calm down Hilary. You are overreacting." Mariah said knitting her eyebrows together.

Hilary just sighed with a sharp intake of breath. It was true. Ever since that little incident with Kai two days back, she has been full of animosity. She was always known for her hot headed personality but her current behaviour have even exaggerated that.

"Sorry Mariam. I didn't mean to lash out at you like that." She sighed.

"No, don't be. It's my fault anyways. I should tell you the truth but..."

"It's okay. You can tell me whenever you are comfortable." Hilary said with a small smile & got up, walking with her crutchers after paying the bill.

"I don't know about you, but I am pretty sure there is something bothering her." Mariah said briefly contemplating.

"""""""''''''''""""''''''''"""""''""

Kai Hiwatari was sitting in the lounge area of his Mansion. He was busy going through some important files for his upcoming presentation.

'Dammit! This work needs to be completed today.'

He lowered his head on the table & closed his eyes. His mind have been completely meddled up recently. Blame it on the woman species; He have two angry women up his case now. Stacy and Hilary.

He sighed on remembering her name. 'Hilary'

'It was my fault anyways. What was I thinking when I kissed Hilary? I behaved like a complete moron. Great! Now she will think of me as a pervert.'

'Way to lose your reputation Kai!'

He scolded himself.

'Wait a second! Since when do I care what others think about me? But I do owe her an apology for my shameful behaviour.'

He banged his head on the desk angrily.

'And Stacy; Well she is a completely different case.' He thought remembering yesterday's event.

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Kai was engaged in an important conference with the delegates of America when the conference room was opened with a bang & in walked Stacy who was fuming with anger._

 _"Sir, I tried to stop this lady, but she won't listen." His security guard said who have rushed in right after her._

 _"How could you do this to me Kai? You freaking liar!" She shouted with clenched fist moving towards his chair._

 _"Excuse me miss, but we are currently in a middle of an important meeting. You can discuss your personal problems later." Kai heard one of his representative speaking._

 _"FUCK OFF!" She yelled at him then turned her attention to Kai._

 _"Give me a goddamn good Reason Hiwatari!"_

 _Everyone present there began to leave the room one by one when they noticed that this lady won't be leaving till she got her answer._

 _Kai just sighed at this. Even Tala was not here today; he have gone to St. Petersburg for some personal business._

 _"I got caught up in an important work." he replied bluntly._

 _"Ya, sure. I bet Hilary was really important." She retorted ._

 _Kai stared wide eyed at her._

 _'She knows! This is just great.'_

 _"What? You didn't expect me to know the truth. Did you? " She said half mockingly then continued.._

 _"Max called & told everything to Tyson. At first everyone lied to me. Even my own brother; they told me you were out of the town & got caught in traffic. But I was sure they were hiding something. So I later confronted Ty. I know he never lies to me, he told me the truth."_

 _'Consider yourself dead Granger!' Kai vowed mentally._

 _" If you already know the truth, so why did you bother to come here?" He asked her solemnly._

 _Stacy gritted her teeth at how lightly he was taking the situation & moved few steps closer to him & poked him in the chest._

 _"Because I want to know why did you chose to go to the hospital, when you knew Max would be there? Why did you prefer Hilary over me? Answer me NOW!"._

 _"She is really stubborn, so I knew Max won't be able to change her mind to make her come with him." He explained calmly._

 _"Oh, then she only listens to you I presume." She said narrowing her eyes._

 _"No. But I have my own methods to make people do what I say." He smirked remembering how he has carried her from the hospital to his car._

 _"Hmm...I bet she would have been really happy to see you there. Even more... that you skipped my show for her." She snorted._

 _"Hilary is not like that. On the contrary, she was angry at me for not attending your event!" Kai said raising his voice. He did not like the way Stacy was going about this._

 _"Wow! She has really wrapped you under her fingers huh! You are siding with her over me. Your friend for years!" She seethed._

 _"Hilary was my friend too. Even before you came." He replied sharply._

 _"So now she is your friend! That day in cafeteria you told me she was just an old teammate. Next I will be hearing she is going to be Mrs. Kai Hiwatari!" She bellowed at him._

 _Kai has finally reached his breaking point by now._

 _"Who Do You Think You Are To Tell Me What I Should Do Or Not? Whatever is Between Me & Hilary Is None Of Your Bloody Business! So Just Fuck Off!" Kai howled angrily._

 _Stacy felt a shiver pass through her spine when she noticed the murderous look in his eyes._

 _After a moment of glaring at him she left while Kai just settled down on his chair._

 _'That's why I never want to get involved with a woman.' he rubbed his temples._

 _ **End Flashback**_

Kai felt his headache increasing even more now.

'I think I need an aspirin.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Hilary was walking along the corridors of the hotel with a bag tucked in her right arm. She has ordered some samples for the basic interior decoration for Julia's wedding reception.

"Gosh, I should have let Mariam come with me. These things are really heavy." She murmured to herself.

She was still having difficulty in walking properly even with her crutchers. Although doctor have told that she won't be needing this by the end of the week.

'I do hope he is right.'

"Miss, Let me help you with your bags" She heard someone speak & saw a man around her age standing in front.

"Oh, No. I can take care of myself." She said casually.

"Please, I insist. It's not fair for a lady to carry such heavy bags in your condition." He said pointing at her supporter.

Hilary was still sceptical about this. Lately she was having difficulty in trusting male; Courtesy of that dranzer wielder.

" I don't have any bad motives in helping you." she heard him speak as if he have read her mind.

"Oh..Okay" She agreed & he got her bags while pacing with her slowly.

After a while they reached her room & Hilary turned to him.

"Thanks a lot for your help Mr...Umm"

She trailed..

"Ah, Where are my manners? My name is Steven." he said extending his hand towards her.

Hilary politely shook his hand.

"I am Hilary."

"Nice name." he commented genuinely with a smile & Hilary noticed that he was not that bad looking.

He has curly brown hairs & blue eyes. Although he was not much taller than her. He was wearing a checked coat with red shirt & jeans.

'He is nothing in comparison to Kai though!' She thought absentmindedly then scolded herself.

'Why am I even comparing him to Kai?' She shook her head.

"So you are also a guest here." She inquired.

"Yes. I am staying on the tenth floor Miss. I hope we will meet again." he said flashing her a toothy smile.

"Yes, Sure. Bye!" She said as the man walked away from there & she turned to knock the door.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Stacy was lying on her bed with her face draped in the pillow. She has been a nervous wreck ever since Kai lashed out on her in his office.

'He preferred Hilary over me!' This was the only thought going in her mind.

She has even refused to go to her press conference which was to be conducted today in relation with her lately launched designs.

Her trail of thoughts was broken when she heard the sound of her doorbell.

"Huh! Who could be there?"

For a moment there she wished it is Kai, but that could never happen.

She opened the door & was surprised to see Tyson standing there, giving his goofish grin.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Oh..oh ya Sure." She led him inside & closed the door.

"So..Um..What are you doing here? Not that I mind it." She asked him once they were settled on the futon.

" I just wanted to see how my best girl was doing that's all." He told her smiling.

"What do you think?"

She asked him bowing her head down. She could feel her tears beginning to resurface.

Tyson noticed this & shifted closer to her.

"Don't cry Stace. This tears are not worth him. It is really his loss if he can't understand your feeling." He said soothingly & Stacy completely broke down at this & leaned in his chest crying her eyes out.

It was after ten minutes that she eventually calmed down.

"I will make coffee for you." She told him but Tyson stopped her before she can get up.

"This time, I will make tea. Your favorite Vanilla spiced." he said grinning.

"I never knew you can make tea." She said a bit playfully & Tyson just winked at her before moving to the kitchen. Stacy followed him. He unhooked a pink apron that hung on the back of the door & pulled it over his head then quickly tied the strings around his waist.

"Tyson, the chef! At your service Mam." he said while striking a pose.

Stacy couldn't help but think how funny yet adorable he looked & burst out laughing.

"Umm...This tastes really good." She told him nodding her head in approval after ten minutes.

"I told you so!" he said proudly.

"Thanks a lot for cheering me up Tyson." Stacy told him after they have finished their cup.

"Hey! That's no big deal. I will always be there when you need me." he smiled & said.

Stacy felt a strange tug on hearing this. It was true. She can rely on him even more than on her brother itself.

"Oh, there is something on your face." Tyson said & leaned towards her to wipe it.

"There. All done."

He smiled & pulled back but Stacy caught his arm & caressed his cheeks gently.

"What?" Tyson asked her when he noticed the odd expression on her face.

She didn't reply verbally instead captured his lips gently.

Tyson was shocked but immediately broke from her & asked. "What are you doing Stacy?"

"Please! Please Tyson. I don't know...I ...I want to feel loved...Please do this for me."

She started unbuttoning his shirt but Tyson caught her both hands before she can go any further.

"You are not thinking clearly now. Please don't do anything that you would regret. I guess...I should leave now."

He got up & walked away from there but halted when he felt Stacy hugging him from behind.

"Don't leave me Tyson. Kai already left me...I...I really want you. Please try to understand. I want..someone to love me." She sobbed in his shirt & Tyson felt a tinge of guilt.

He turned around & wiped her tears while hugging her.

"Hey! Don't cry. Those tears don't suit you. You know that." He placed his chin on the top of her head while ruffling her hairs affectionately.

Stacy giggled a little at this & broke from him.

"Then make them stop." She said seductively while toying with the hem of his shirt.

Tyson have wanted this for a long time now. He tilted his head towards her & kissed her briefly. Stacy reciprocated by placing her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck & shoulders.

She tightly gripped over his shoulders while throwing back her head to give him better access. He kissed her again with full fervour, while moving towards her bedroom. He managed to grasp the handle of the door & placed her on the bed, & closed the door behind him.

 **Author's Note**

 _ **I know, I have been doing this a lot lately. Adding an intimate scene in the end.**_

 _ **Ahem ...I hope this chapter was okay.**_

 _ **Till then**_

 _ **Stay tuned for more updates...**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer** _ **:**_ _ **I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up.**_

 **Chapter 16**

 **In Russia**

"And then my coach said, I want an air cushioned shoes! Please...!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Oh my God! Please Stop it Steven.. .My Stomach is starting to ache due to this much laughing. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Hilary managed to speak between her fits of laughter.

Hilary & Steven were sited at one of the restaurants in hotel. It has been almost a week since they first met. Steven was the first one who invited Hilary to have a cup of coffee with him, when they bumped into each other the next day. After that, they have hanged out together a lot. Hilary has become quite fond of his company. Steven was an outgoing man. He has a great sense of humor. Hilary learned that he was a baseball player at national level.

"Hey, it wasn't that funny. But my next story is..."

"No please, or else I would never be able to finish my food."

Hilary stopped him mid sentence motioning at her stewed pasta.

"Oops! Sorry. Looks like my jimmy jam is also pleading to get in my stomach." He grinned & said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Hilary resumed her laughing again.

"My, you never heard a word I said. Do you." Hilary said with mock anger after she have calmed down. Steven made a gesture of zipping up his mouth & apologized to her.

Hilary smiled at him & resumed her eating.

"So, how long are you planning to stay in Moscow? " She asked him after a comfortable silence.

He paused his fork midway & contemplated for a while before speaking.

"Umm...I have two more matches to play here...So...I guess about two weeks."

"That's great. I will be also staying a little more than two weeks. Umm around eighteen days." Hilary said grinning.

"Just Two Weeks to spend with a beauty like you. That's not fair!" Steven pouted sadly.

Hilary just shook her head at his flirting.

"But don't worry. I will make the best use of this 14 days; starting from tomorrow."

Hilary looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Huh! What do you mean?"

"I mean..Can we have a cup of coffee together? You know!" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Why are you asking me? We usually have breakfast together nowadays."

Hilary responded cluelessly & Steven got a sudden urge to roll his eyes at her.

"I Mean... Like a Date! Go out to some fancy restaurant or Cafeteria. Not in the premises of this building." Steven explained.

It was then it clicked Hilary what he meant. He was asking her out. She drummed her fingers atop the table, thinking what answer to give to him.

After a while she spoke.

"Okay..Sounds great."

Steven broke out into an ear spitting grin.

"Thanks a lot. So, I will pick you up from your suite about eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Fine." Hilary agreed & wondered inwardly if it was good idea.

'It's only a date Hilary! It's not such a big deal.' She assured herself.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Julia & Stacy were in the famous Bridal earrings shop, choosing a designer earring for Julia.

"What about this teardrop earring? What is the cost of this one?" Julia asked the jeweller pointing at the Tom Binns set.

"363 Mam."

"Oh My! Its really costly. OK...let's see...Oh ya this Saturn pairs are a real beauty. What do you think Stace?" She placed it over her ear & asked.

"Nice!" Stacy responded dryly.

"What is wrong with you?" Julia asked her noticing the sullen expression on her face.

"Huh! Nothing."

"Please! Don't fool me. You have been repeating the 'nice' word like a tape recorder for every set I show." Julia made an observation.

"This is because they all are nice." She replied dully.

Julia just groaned at this.

"Are you still sulking over Kai?"

"No! I don't give a shit about that bastard!" She responded angrily.

"Then...what?" Julia asked with concern.

"No...Nothing. Listen, I have an important work to attend. I will see you later." She exited the showroom before Julia can stop her.

Stacy slammed on her engine & started the car.

'It isn't Kai. It is Tyson.' She thought gripping her steering wheel tightly.

 **Flashback:**

Stacy rubbed her eyes groggily trying to open them. She yawned & tried to get up, but she felt a pressure on her abdomen. She glanced to see a hand resting on her stomach. She slowly turned around & saw Tyson sleeping besides her. Sheets were drawn till his waist & she can see his bare back. She then noticed that she was naked too. Then events of the previous night came rushing back to her. She smiled a little & kissed the top of his head & decided to get up. But before she can, she was pulled back on the bed with a force.

"Ouch! What the Hell!" She complained .

"And good morning to you too." Tyson said grinning wildly.

She glared at him.

"Tyson! Let me go."

Tyson has wrapped his arms around her tightly & was nestling the crook of her neck with his nose.

"Nope!" he said & tickled her on her neck, face & stomach.

" Ha! Ha! Ha! Please leave...Ha! Ha! ...me.." She managed to speak.

He stopped but still held onto her.

"Last night was great." Stacy spoke after a while & Tyson chuckled wickedly at her.

"Oh Really! Then let's memorize it again."

He moved to kiss her but she tilted her head aside & his lips landed on her cheeks.

"Tyson! You have been here since last evening. Your friends might be really worried about you." She reminded him.

Tyson frowned his eyebrows before replying.

"No. They are not. They would have guessed till now that I got some action last night." He said with naughty smile & Stacy smacked him across his chest.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the sore spot then asked her smirking.

"So tell me.. how good was I?"

Stacy just narrowed her eyes at him before turning to face him fully.

"The best I ever had." She said with a sultry smile.

"Oh really..! So.. How many were there before me?" He asked a bit agitated.

He was not too pleased with her statement.

"Six..I guess." She replied .

"I am the seventh. Wow! A lucky number..." Tyson laughed with satire.

'Yup. That's why you were such a good lay. Guess I can call you whenever I need to satisfy my urges." She said jokingly but Tyson interpreted it the wrong way & immediately sat up.

"A good lay! That's what I am to you, huh!" He glared at her angrily & Stacy was taken aback by this.

"No...I mean."

"Tell me Stacy...Was this just a one night stand for you or something more." He hissed at her lowly.

" I...I..." Stacy was at loss here. Frankly speaking she only thought it would be just one night deal. She wanted something or rather someone to avert her attention from Kai. That's why she have asked Tyson this.

He spoke again noticing her silence.

"Oh...I see...You just used your best friend. But you know what! For me it meant much more. I was ready to do anything for you because I can't see you in pain. Because I really ...like you."

Tyson murmured the last part but Stacy heard it..

Her eyes widened at this.

"Wh..What?"

"Yes. I have liked you ever since I met you years back. But I never told you because you were attracted to Kai. So I backed out as a good friend. But yesterday when you asked me to make love to you...I thought that perhaps you like me too. But I made a complete fool of myself. " He replied with gritted teeth & got up. He started getting dressed at a fast pace while Stacy was still shocked at his confession.

She came out of her trance when she heard the door opening & saw Tyson rushing immediately wrapped the bed sheet around her body & ran after him.

"No...wait Ty...You really mean a lot to me.." She caught his hand

Tyson jerked away from her grip & said.

"It seems more like you are convincing yourself than me."

He shot her an angry look before leaving.

Stacy felt her tears resurfacing again & the pain in her heart came back with full force..

 _End Flashback_

She have tried calling him many times after that but he never answered her. He has also refused to meet her whenever she went at his guest house. But she was not willing to give up yet.

'I will make everything right Tyson. I promise.' She vowed inwardly.

"""''''''''''""'"""""""""""""""

Mariam & Hilary were in the famous Metropolis Mall of Moscow. They have decided to check out this place as it was one of the most well known place of the area.

" And you said we were only here for window shopping! " Mariam said to Hilary, pointing at her shopping bags.

Hilary just struck out her tongue at her and sat down by a fountain. Mariam joined her.

"I know I said that. But gosh Girl! Those things were on sale. How could I resist it. Besides it's not like you.. haven't got anything." Hilary referred to Mariam's pile of bag.

They both laughed at this.

"My throat is drying. I really need some water!" Mariam complained.

Hilary glanced around & spotted a Smoothie shop & smiled triumphantly.

"Ah! Mr. Smoothy; Here I come! I will get something for us." She said to Mariam & moved in the direction of the shop.

Meanwhile...

Max walked out of the elevator on the seventh floor of the Metropolis Mall. He along with Kenny & Daichi have come here to catch the first show of the movie Terminator: Genisys. Correction... He was forced by both of them to come. Tyson have decided to give this show a miss, He made an excuse that he have an important work at BBA. So, Max was left alone to join them.

"Hey! Guys. Let's grab some French fries to eat!" Daichi said motioning towards McDonald's.

"You guys go ahead. I am really not hungry. I will just roam around for a while." Max told them

."But..."

"Its okay Daichi! Let's go." Kenny gave him a strict look & dragged him from there.

"This place is really good." Max murmured to himself while studying the surrounding. As he was looking around, his eyes came to rest on a familiar blue hair.

"What the...Is that Mariam?" He exclaimed, shocked to see his 'fiancé' sitting by a fountain.

"What is she doing in Russia?" He wondered & began to walk towards her unconsciously..

"Mariam!"

The words were out of his mouth before he can stop.

Mariam turned around with a smile but she was startled on seeing Max there.

"M...Max!" She exclaimed & stood up.

Max got the sudden urge to kiss her or hold her but then he remembered that things were not like before..

He narrowed his eyes & gave her a heated look.

" What are you doing in Russia? "

" I..Umm" Mariam was really at a loss here. She have wanted to meet him but not like this...it was so sudden & unexpected.

"Oh I see. Maybe you are here to visit some other boyfriend of yours!" He seethed.

"What nonsense are you saying?"

They both turned around to see Hilary standing there with two pink smoothies in her hand, glaring at Max.

"Hilary! What are you doing here?" Max asked

"I came here with Mariam. Isn't that obvious? And what's with you? Why are you accusing her like this?" She interrogated him

"Why am I accusing her? What do you mean? Oh..I see. She hasn't told you anything. Of course!" Max said coldly & Hilary was shocked to see his stoic expression.

" What? What she haven't told me!" Hilary looked between both of them & asked.

Max was still carrying a hostile look & Mariam... well Mariam looked on the verge of tears..

'What the Hell!'

"Mariam...You haven't told her anything huh? Oh...Maybe you don't have guts to tell her about your infidelity!" Max said mockingly.

"MAX!" Hilary gasped in shock.

Mariam have started to cry by now.

"Don't Max me Hils! I Used A Very Decent Word For Her. She Two Timed Her Fiancé! She Is No Better Than A Prostitute! She..."

 _...SMACK..._

Hilary slapped him right across his face with full force.

"HOW DARE YOU USE SUCH WORD FOR HER!" She hissed with anger.

Max touched his sore cheek & glared at Mariam; before turning to Hilary.

"If Saying Such A Word Is Crime; Just Think How Big A Crime Is It To Actually Do It!" with that he stormed out from there.

Hilary was speechless. She has never seen this form of Max before. Full of Disdain & Hatred...

She turned around to face Mariam who was crying uncontrollably now.

"Shush Mari! Its OK." Hilary hugged her & rubbed her back in comforting manner. She was still not aware of the full matter, but one thing was sure.

'Mariam did something which drove Max to an edge. And I will definitely find out..'

 **Author's Note**

So, how was this chapter folks...

Till then...

Stay tuned for more updates...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer** : _**I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up.**_

 **Chapter 17**

 **In Russia**

"I have really nothing to say about this." Mariah muttered slowly while shifting her position on the futon.

Mariam was sitting on the love seat, her head draped in the cushion while Hilary was standing by the window, staring in distance with her arms crossed.

It has been more than an hour since Mariam & Hilary came back to hotel & Mariam told them about the whole Ozuma drama & her friends were still at a loss here. They have never expected someone as sensible & mature as her to do something like that. She has slept with another man while she was already engaged. There was no excuse for that. It was completely reasonable of Max to behave like that, no matter how sweet & polite he is.

"Listen! What's done is done. There is no point in mopping over the past now." Hilary said peeling herself away from the window & sitting on the recliner.

"What now huh? As much harsh it seems but I don't expect Max to take her back now!" Mariah reasoned. She was not at all pleased with _his fiance_ for cheating on him.

"We all are humans; Everyone make mistakes.. But I guess a second chance should be given. Especially when You are really sorry!"

Hilary glanced at Mariam whose face was completely red with all the crying.

"That's fine...but even if whole world forgives her..."

" Its Max who I have to convince... I know." Mariam cut Mariah in between.

"I have known Max for years now. He have always been the most sweetest person in my team."

"No matter how good he is. But when it comes to being cheated on by your lover; there is no excuse.."

Mariah explained while sparing a sympathizing glance at Mariam.

"You are clearly not helping here Riah!" Hilary gave her a stern look for being so blunt.

"Hey! I am being honest here. Besides she committed adultery. There is no excuse for that." Mariah shrugged her shoulders casually.

"RIAH!

"Its okay Hils. She is right...I don't deserve to be absolved. Max is better off without a cheater like me...Excuse me."

Mariam ran out of their room after saying that.

Hilary just let out a frustrated sigh at this.

"I know you think that I was being rude to her Hils. But this is a issue which can be resolved only by them. Interference of a third person will only make it worse. I am a married woman, I am saying this from my experience. If Max really loves her, he will surely give her another chance."

" I guess you are right." Hilary smiled slightly & agreed.

 _Buzz...Buzz.._

Hilary glanced at her phone & frowned a little.

"What's the matter?" Mariah asked noticing her expression.

"Its a text message from Steven. He is asking if we are still up for tomorrow."

"So...Say yes." Mariah simply replied.

"I don't know... With all this Mariam drama, I.."

Oh please! That has nothing to do with your date. Steven seems to be a nice person to me..And I really don't want you to die being a maiden."

Mariah said the last bit playfully & Hilary shot her a glare but texted him back.

 _Ya sure.._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala felt the vibration of his phone & snuck a glance around the table making sure that everyone's attention was focused on the representatives of Germany, before peeking at his mobile. He saw a multimedia message from Julia.

She have sent him a pic of few designer jewellery & quoted below.

 _Which one looks the best?_

Tala got the sudden urge to roll his eyes at his fiancé. But he has to give her an answer or she will probably be pissed at him for ignoring her; so he mentioned a white pearl set & texted back.

"Is there anything you will like to share with us Mr. Valkov?"

Tala looked up to see all the pair of eyes focused on him & Kai giving him an annoyed look.

Crap!

"No...Nothing "

"Then please concentrate here." Kai replied before turning back to Mr. Blah Blah Blah...

It was after about two more hours that the meeting was finally over & both of the young executives were making their way over to cafeteria for lunch.

"What's with you nowadays? You are acting more grumpy than usual." Tala asked his 'boss' Kai.

"Hn!"

"Is a certain brunette reason behind it?" He asked again playfully.

"Hilary has nothing to do with it." Kai replied solemnly.

"I never said it was Hilary! Although I am pretty sure now...that she is the one responsible."

Kai glared at him angrily.

"Does something happen between the two of you?" Tala continued ignoring his friends blazing look.

"You know... If something does happen & she is angry at you. Treat her to a nice dinner. It always works on the woman."

Tala winked at him before making his way to place order, leaving Kai in his own thoughts.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

"I would really like if you come to my next match. So?.." Steven asked Hilary hopefully.

"Umm...I can't promise. But if I am free at that time I guarantee I will come." Hilary replied smiling.

"That's fine by me." He grinned at her.

They were walking along the banks of Moskva river. After their little coffee date at cafeteria, Steven have asked Hilary for a walk on the shore, which She have reluctantly agreed to.

Hilary took a deep breath. The weather was really pleasant out here. She closed her eyes & took in the smell of the freshwater.

"Thanks once again for joining me today."

She opened her eyes after hearing the voice of Steven.

"It's okay. I really enjoyed myself." She smiled genuinely.

It was true. Steven have really entertained her with his jokes, he have been a real gentleman when he parked the car & escorted her out; both at the cafe & here. She has gone on a few dates before in France but she can definitely say that this was the best one ever.

"Hey Hilary!"

She was brought out of her scrutiny & glanced at her companion, who seemed a little nervous & was giving her a peculiar look.

"Yes..!"

"I..well... I really... like you..You know..You are so sweet & smart...You have everything a man can ask for in a girl."

"Oh..!"

Hilary was at a loss here. True, she liked his company & he was fun to hang out with; But only as a friend. There was no burning passion here. She didn't feel all giddy & excited at his smiles & words, neither did she felt tingling sensation in her stomach when he kissed her after their date was over.

Immediately the most unexpected face came to her mind.

What the...

Kai's mesmerizing violet eyes & his perfectly carved lips. His sensual gaze, his magical touch & passionate kisses.

Hilary felt a shiver pass through her body & she could feel her insides burning.

'Wrong Girl! Wrong! He is just a cold hearted bastard! Forget about him.'

She once again glanced at Steven who was giving her a warm smile & she couldn't help but feel guilty.

DAMN!

"Umm...Well..I...You are really nice but..I don't know if I can like you at that level. I mean..it's too early." She tried to explain.

He wiggled his eyebrows before grinning at her.

"No problem! I can wait as long as you want. I am in no hurry either."

"Thanks!" Hilary said & wondered if it was really worth it.

'I don't know him so well now. Maybe if I spend some time with him I will grow fond of his company. And it's not like I am hoping that Kai will make a move on me. Although he kissed me. But I am sure he was just overtaken by lust; nothing else. Besides I don't like Kai...Do I ?'

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ray Kon let a smile grace his lips as he walked through the Moscow International Airport. He headed towards the baggage claim & picked up his burgundy coloured suitcase from the conveyor belt.

'Mariah will be so Surprised!' He thought grinning.

He has decided to come early to the Moscow; courtesy of Lee.

After Mariah's departure, he has really been a lot upset. It was affecting his training also. So Lee have booked him early tickets for Moscow, saying that he was tired of seeing his sullen face daily. Although Ray have protested against it, Lee have assured him that he will handle everything. Ray grinned widely & waved his hand at his old teammate & friend Tyson who have come to receive him at the Airport. He was the only one aware of his arrival.

"Yo, Buddy! It's really been a long time." Tyson said hugging him.

"Ya, definitely."

They parted & walked outside towards the parking lot.

"What? I don't understand.. why you won't visit Mariah today!"

Tyson asked him once they were sitted in the car. BBA have granted him a special SUV for his trip.

"Ya, well...it]s already evening & I am really tired after this exhausting trip, and I don't want to greet her when I am all weary..you see. So,I will see her tomorrow morning only."

Ray said with a grin & Tyson just rolled his eyes at him.

You are really weird!" Tyson muttered before telling his driver to take them to the BBA guest house.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Excuse Me! Miss Hilary Tachibana?"

Hilary turned her head, when she saw the receptionist addressing her.

Hilary & Mariah have just entered the building of the Ritz Carlton. They were out whole day with Julia finalizing the decors & such things.

They walked over to the reception desk.

"Yes!"

"Mam; we have this for you."

The Lady pulled out a bouquet of the pink roses & handled it to Hilary.

"This were send for you just a moment ago."

"But...from who?" Hilary was really confused.

"I don't know. The parcel was handed to the security guard by some Anonymous man, who submitted it here." She explained.

Hilary was still puzzled & examined the bouquet for any sort of name. She found a card in there & pulled it out.

 _Hilary_

 _I hope you like these flowers. I actually want to ask you something. Would you mind joining me for dinner at the Russian Hills restaurant? I would be really glad if you did so. A white Lamborghini will arrive at 9 pm sharp to receive you from hotel. I hope you grant my request._

"There is no name mentioned here." Mariah said noticing the blank page at the end.

"Hmm.."

Hilary contemplated going through the card once more. She had a fair idea of who it was.

"Looks like someone has got a secret admirer!" Mariah said slyly.

Hilary ignored her comment & walked towards the elevator.

"Are you really sure you want to go? I mean...you don't know who this guy is?" Mariah asked her friend sceptically who was dressed in a black sheath dress which hugged her body perfectly & a pair of strappy sandals.

"Yes...And how would I know who is he if I don't go there?" Hilary replied as she tied a white scarf around her neck to complete the look.

"And what about Steven?"

"Riah! It's just a dinner. And it's not like I am dating him either."

"It seems to me like you know who that guy is?"

"Of course not." She retorted back

Hmm...be careful then. We can't trust a stranger." Mariah warned her.

"If I get into some trouble, I still remember Grandpa Granger's fighting lessons. Besides.. I always carry pepper spray in my purse for safety." Hilary winked as she moved towards the door.

"Whatever! But please be sure to come back tonight. If you know what I mean." Mariah said raising her eyebrows suggestively while Hilary glared at her before closing the door behind her.

As written in the note, there was a white Lamborghini standing at the entrance of hotel.

"Hello Miss Tachibana! Please come & sit."

The driver greeted her & she sat inside.

It took almost twenty minutes before she finally reached the restaurant.

She traced her steps slowly & was surprised to see a host standing there who welcomed her by giving red rose.

She thanked him & moved inside. She noticed that there was no other costumer except her.

'Kind of Freaky.' she thought.

She observed that the light was dimmed & each table have a Taper candle. There was whole line of waiter dressed professionally who greeted her with variety of flowers.

She was really becoming self-conscious & nervous getting all these VIP treatment.

"Miss! Your dinner is arranged on the terrace area. Please follow me." She heard one of the waiters, probably their head speaking; & she climbed after him. She gasped on seeing the beautiful setting here. Large variety of candles & flowers decorated the whole place.

A candlelight dinner! The best setting for a romantic Date!

She gushed with excitement before her eyes landed on a figure standing by the railing, facing the roadside. She couldn't make out his face properly as it was dark there so she moved closer to him.

The said person turned around & took few steps to come into the light.

Hilary's eyes widened & she stared in disbelief at the person in front who was smirking at her.

"TALA! "

 **Preview of Next Chapter**

 _ **What is the meaning of all of this Tala? Hilary asked him angrily.**_

 _ **"Isn't it obvious? This all is for you. I don't love Julia; I love you. Tala said & moved closer to her.**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **An evil cliffhanger... Didn't expect this huh?**_

 _ **Ahem...What am I doing?**_

 _ **You will know in next chapter...**_

 _ **Until next time folks...**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer :** _**I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up.**_

 _ **Last Time**_

 _ **Hilary's eyes widened & she stared in disbelief at the person in front who was smirking at her.**_

 _ **"TALA! "**_

 **Chapter 18**

 **In Russia**

"Surprised to see me, huh!" Tala said slyly all the while smirking at Hilary.

"What are you doing here?" Hilary asked frowning her eyebrows together.

"What do you mean? I was the one who invited you Hils."

Tala said a bit seductively & Hilary could feel her palms sweating at this. She was not at all pleased with his tone.

'What in the world does he think he is doing?'

" Listen...if you want to treat me to dinner as a gratitude for helping in your wedding arrangement then.. "

She was interrupted by Tala's husky laugh.

"Oh My Sweet innocent Hilary! I thought you were smarter than that." He mocked & continued

"I don't need a reason to invite a beauty like you for dinner."

"You Are An Engaged Man Tala! You Darn Right Need A reason To Invite A Lady!"

Hilary fumed at him.

'This was going out of hand now. Surely he wasn't suggesting that he was attracted to her, Was he?'

"Phew."

Tala waved his hand dismissively & this was the last straw for Hilary.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS TALA?" She asked angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't love Julia, I love you!" He replied while moving closer to her.

Hilary was frozen at her spot now.

Love..Love...Love..Love...Love

My best friend's fiancé is confessing to is probably a bad dream. I will close my eyes & open them & I will be lying in my bedroom. Ya, that's right..

She closed her eyes & counted to three before opening them & saw Tala standing just a few inches away.

"Get Away!"

She pushed him back. Her hand landing squarely on his face.

Tala stumbled a little before regaining his composure & smirked at her.

"Stop playing such puerile joke on her Tala!"

Hilary heard a cold voice & turned her head to see Kai standing there, glaring venomously at Tala.

"KAI!"

She immediately ran towards him & attached herself to him in a bone breaking hug. Hilary have never been this happy to see Kai before while Kai blushed a little at her action.

"Kai!...thank God you are here. Tala has gone complete psycho...You see! What nonsense is he talking about!"

She said all the while using his chest as her pillow.

Kai was still feeling awkward on being at such a close proximity with her but he regained his composure & shot Tala his famous death glare.

"I thought you would have left this place by now Tala!"

Kai hissed at him while Tala gulped nervously

"Umm...ya I was going to, but then I saw Hilary & thought to have some fun with her. Hehehe!" Tala prayed inwardly that his friend won't kill him for this.

Meanwhile Hilary came to her senses on hearing Tala's sentence.

"Fun...You mean.."

"Yup...I was just joking with you. Did you really believe all that? Ha! Ha! Geez lady, you are so naive. Ha! Ha! Ha! I love Julia more than my life Hils..Ha! Ha!.. How could you ever believe what I said? "

His laughter was soon cut short when he saw both Kai & Hilary giving him murderous look.

Shit! You are dead Valkov!

He took few steps back when he saw Hilary walking towards him with clenched fist.

"You...Moron!...Bastard!...Asshole! You piece of Shit! I am going to cut you into thousand pieces."

Hilary took a knife placed on the table & rushed towards him.

"W..Wait Hils! I am really Sorry. Please don't kill me. You really don't want to murder your best friends Fiancé; Do you?" He begged at her.

Kai was amused on seeing Tala running in circles with Hilary hot on his heels.

"Hilary!"

He called out & she paused her steps & glanced at him.

"You don't need to kill him. I have an even better idea!" Kai smirked wickedly & Hilary stared at him quizzically before reciprocating his look.

 _Fifteen Minutes Later..._

"You guys will pay for this! I swear."

Tala yelled angrily, but in reality only few incoherent sounds came out of his mouth which was gagged with tissue papers. He was lying on the backseat of his car while his hands & legs were all tied with ropes & bounded to his seat.

He was just wearing his polka dotted boxers as his rest of clothes were all stripped off him. A white sheet of paper was attached to his chest with tapes, which read ' _Property Of Julia'_ in big letters.

"Make sure he arrives his home only." Kai told his driver who nodded in response.

Meanwhile Hilary was in hysterical fit of laughter. Tears were falling down from her eyes.

"I will tell Julia to...Ha! Ha!...collect her..Ha! Ha!... personal belonging. Ha!Ha!" She pulled out her phone & texted her friend while Kai was still smirking at his ' _friend's_ ' condition.

"My! My! Kai. You have really got a twisted mind." Hilary said appreciatively when she have finally calmed down.

Kai just smirked at her before speaking.

"There are so many things which you don't know about me Hils."

She blushed at his last word and looked away.

'Hils! He called me Hils! This is the first time he ever did this.'

She was then reminded of this dinner date.

'Kai was the one who invited me here then of course.'

"Hey Kai!" She called out & he looked at her with those mesmerizing eyes of his.

Damn You Hiwatari!

"I was wondering... if you invited me here, then What was Tala doing here.. & most importantly Where were you when I arrived?" She asked still confused over whole thing.

Kai just stared blankly at her before drawling coolly.

"Hn! Let's get inside first. Our food must be ready by now.

Hilary just rolled her eyes at him but decided to follow him if she ever wanted her answer.

They sat in silence on their respective chairs until there food was served.

"Here's our famous dish Coulibiac. We hope you like it."

Both of them thanked the waiter & started to eat. However,Hilary was really getting impatient.

"Care to tell me Now?" She once again asked him.

Kai paused his eating before taking a gulp of water & said.

"I had an important call to attend to, so I was in the backyard. As for Tala, well...As much as I hate to say this...he was the one who helped me in this arrangement. He accompanied me here to see if everything was organized well. He was supposed to leave just after that, but then he got this crazy idea & you know the rest..."

"Hmm...And why did you invite me here in the first place?" She inquired.

Kai scratched the back of his neck & frowned a little before looking straight in her eyes.

'OK, Kai! Its time to swallow your pride & apologize.'

Aloud he said...

"Listen...It was really wrong of me to behave that day like that."

Hilary narrowed her eyes at him.

"So... I...Well..." He trailed off.

'This is harder than I thought'

"Kai! I am waiting." Hilary leaned back in her chair crossing her hands & tapped her arms in anticipation.

"Well...I am...Umm...Sorry!. It was really inappropriate to do such things."

'Damn! Who says that apologising is easy.'

"Are you seriously expecting me to forgive you so simply?" She somewhat hissed.

Now that she was reminded of that day, her anger towards this dual haired man has returned back.

"No...But I wanted to make all the effort...at least from my side." He replied genuinely & Hilary gained her neutral expression back before smiling at him.

"I really appreciate your honesty Kai! So I am also going to be honest with you. This dinner & all this arrangements were really sweet of you. Though I still haven't forgiven you; at least not right now. I hope you understand." She replied

"Oh...Isn't there any other way?" Kai asked her hopefully.

"I am afraid not. I really need some time." She spoke slowly & Kai nodded his head in response & rest of the dinner was done in silence.

"Thanks for accepting my Invitation." Kai said when their food was finished.

"You are welcome."

"Champagne?" Kai offered her & she shrugged.

It was at that moment that her phone vibrated & she saw Julia's Reply.

 _Hey Guys! Tala told me everything. I really like your present. That will always remind him who he really belongs to._

Hilary chuckled at this while sipping her drink & showed this to Kai who also snickered widely..

"You look really nice today!" Kai complimented her after a while & She could feel her cheeks heating up at this.

"Thanks!"

After they finished their drinks, Kai dropped her back to Ritz Carlton.

"Thanks for the evening Kai! I really liked it." Hilary told him once they pulled off there.

"Hn! That was nothing."

He vaguely replied & both of them stood awkwardly in front of each other. Normally, kiss is the conclusion of most of the dates but their date was completely different.

Hilary decided to make a move & pecked him softly on the cheeks.

"Bye! See you Later."

Kai stared at her retreating back while placing his hand where she kissed him & smiled a little.

'Well...That was unexpected.'

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mariah was lazily sprawled over the sofa while watching T.V.

'I wonder when will she come back?'

At the same time, the doorbell jingled & she immediately stood up & moved towards the door.

"Wow! You are back in one piece. I was really starting to get worried."

Hilary just rolled her eyes & moved in before settling down on couch.

"So...tell me. Who was he?" Mariah asked with curiosity occupying the vacant spot next to her.

"He was...one of my admirers from back when I used to be coach of BBA. He just wanted to have a formal date with me that's all."

Mariah eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh...Well I am so dead tired now. So I will be heading to bed. Bye!"

Hilary locked her room before Mariah could further confront her.

She was definitely not going to tell her that Kai, the Great Hiwatari invited her or she will never hear the end of it from her best friend.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mariah was walking along the porch area of her hotel & admiring the view.

"Hmm...What to do? I wish Hilary was there!"

Hilary has left the room early in the morning as she have to finalise the caterers for the reception.

"Excuse me Miss! I guess this is yours."

She turned around to see a man standing there carrying a handkerchief in his hands.

"Umm...No. Its not mine."

She started to walk further when the said person blocked her way.

"What Do You Think You Are Doing?"

She snided at him.

Mariah was getting strange vibes from him. He was carrying a shady look. He had put on sunglasses & was heaving moustache & beard so his face was not clear. He looked no better than a local gangster.

" I just wanted to ask you if you will have a shot of wine with me?" He said in a weird husky voice.

The nerve of him!

" No thanks." She refused rudely & began to move at a fast pace but he caught onto her.

"Aww...please Miss. It won't hurt just to have a drink."

He said walking by her side..

Mariah finally lost it & snapped at him.

"Listen You Jerk, I Am A Married Woman & If You Are Trying To Make A Move On Me. Just Forget It...And Even If I Was Not. I Cannot Consume Alcohol As I Am Pregnant. Got It...Now Get Lost."

"P..Pre..Pregnant?" He repeated slowly.

"Yes...Haven't you heard this word before?" She asked him sarcastically while noticing his bewildered expression.

She started to walk again but a strong hand caught her wrist & she was pulled into a very fiery kiss.

Her eyes widened in shock. A strange man was kissing her...who was not Ray.

She kicked him in his groin area & he immediately doubled on the floor.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"OUCH! That hurt Riah!"

She heard a very familiar voice & she stared at him with mouth agape.

"R..Ray?"

"Of course I am. Who else will kiss you?" He seethed with pain while removing his fake moustache, beard & glasses.

She immediately rushed to his side & asked with concern.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Ya...I am."

He stood up & they stared at each other for a while before Mariah rushed in his arms & hugged him tightly. He also winded her lithe form.

"I missed you..so much..Honey!" She mumbled. Her voice was becoming hoarse with emotion.

"I missed you too."

It seemed like an eternity since they both were moulded together before Ray broke the hug.

"So...Is there anything you would like to tell me?" He said while grinning at her knowingly.

"I...Oh...Umm..."

She realized that she have just blurted out to him in a second, what she was dying to tell him for past few days.

"Is it true Mariah?" Ray almost whispered to her & she slowly nodded in response while blushing.

He reattached her lips to his in a passionate kiss & Mariah happily reciprocated.

"Oh My God! I Am Going To Be A DADDY! I am so Happy Riah!" He exclaimed with happiness after they have separated & scooped her in his arms & began spinning her around in circles.

"I AM GOING TO BE A FATHER! WOHOO..!"

"RAYYY!..I am getting dizzy. Put me down now." Mariah managed to speak.

" Oops Sorry, hehehe..." He placed her back on her feet.

"So...Care to tell me How you arrived here so early & what's with those shabby disguise?" She asked him once she regained her composure.

Ya, well...Its all due to Lee and actually Tyson gave me this disguise idea.. Hehe...Did you like my look?

Ray grinned widely & asked.

"You looked like a local thug from the roadside!"

Mariah deadpanned while Ray just pouted at her.

"Hey! That's mean.."

Mariah simply shook her head.

"Nevermind that...Now let's head to my suite. I have so much to tell you."

Mariah said & dragged her husband from the hallway.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **I hope you guys are relieved now...and No I was definitely not high when I wrote this.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer** _: I don't own Beyblade. I only this fic and Stacy and any other characters I may make up._

 **Chapter 19**

 **In Russia**

"Dammit; Why are they not moving?" Daichi whined for the tenth time in past half an hour.

Kenny just rolled his eyes at him.

" No...Seriously.. This is the first time I have seen such a worst traffic jam in the city.." Tyson agreed with Daichi while adjusted his tie..

"The reservations are for 7. It's already quarter to 7. We won't make it in time." Max glanced at his watch & concluded.

The gang was headed towards the Ritz Carlton. Julia & Tala have decided to arrange a get together party since whole Beyblade gang was together after so many years..

"Somebody make this piece of junk move..I am getting sick of sitting at one place..." Daichi's shrill voice rang again & this time all three yelled at him.

"Daichi ..Shut Up!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hilary adjusted the hem of her pencil skirt & pulled on silver earrings before glancing in the mirror..

'Perfect!'

She concluded & grabbed her clutcher from the dressing table & exited out of her room to meet Ray & Mariah in their suite.

"Here, Ray..now its all done." Mariah sprayed some cologne on his white shirt & suite & beamed brightly.

 _THUCK THUCK_

"I will get it.." Ray told his wife & moved to open the door..

"Hey Guys!" Hilary greeted them both & they reciprocated her gesture...

After Ray's arrival, Mariah has shifted into another suite with him for privacy.

"Ready I guess.."

"Yup, Hils...So let's go." Ray locked the door & snapped the card reader over it.

"Hey...wait a second! Where is Mariam & Steven?" Mariah asked while peeking around the corners for any sign of them.

"Mariam told that she will meet us at the entrance hall itself & as for Steven..."

"Looking for me?"

Hilary turned around to find Steven standing there giving his trademark grin..Steven was Hilary's date for tonight.

"This is for you My Lady!" He pulled out a red rose & handed it to her before kissing the back of her hand.

Hilary blushed at this..

"Ahem...I hate to interrupt this romantic moment but we should get going now, or else we will be late." Mariah said a bit playfully & They all made their way to the Spanish restaurant on the seventh floor where the party was supposed to be held.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Seriously! They have to just climb another floor & still they are late than me." Julia groaned while looking for any signs of her friend.

"Chill out Juli..they will be here."

Stacy said while applying the lipstick & closed her compact mirror.

" No..when Mariam can make it in time...Why can't they?"

She frowned her eyebrows pointing at the blue haired girl sitting besides them.

"Oh Man! I am really starving.. Why can't we atleast have the starters." Julia just gritted her teeth at Spencer's childish fussing.

Blitzkrieg boys & The F-dynasty gang have already arrived & the group was currently sitting in the private room at the long banquet styled table.

"Kai! You made it finally.."

Spencer smiled at the sight of his dual haired friend who just nodded his head & settled on an empty chair. Tala scoffed at him & Julia burst out in laughter remembering the incident from two days ago.

Raul mouthed his Sister a 'what' at her hysterical fit but she just shrugged him away before glancing at Kai who gave her a knowing smirk in return..

Meanwhile Stacy fumed inwardly on seeing Kai & turned her gaze to her mobile.

"Where are Tyson & the others?" Kai asked when he noticed his Bladebreakers gang missing.

"Got caught in traffic! Guess they will be late." Bryan explained shortly.

" Hiya Guys!"

They turned their heads on hearing the bubbly voice of the pink haired woman.

"Woah! You guys are early" Julia said sarcastically at the group..

Hilary raised an eyebrow at her comment before hugging her best friend..

Kai just sat there staring at the gorgeous woman as she greeted the group. She looked so charismatic & radiant..

"Hey Kai!"

He finally blinked as he heard her addressing him, standing in the front.

He got up from his chair & gave her a friendly hug smiling a little.

" You sure are a lucky gal Hils, being the first one to get hugged from Kai."

Romero teased her & she blushed a little before turning away from him.

Kai narrowed his eyes when he saw her moving to sit in the opposite chair, when the place besides him was already vacant..

He groaned out when Ray occupied that place followed by Mariah, Hilary & huh..

'Who is that guy?'

It seems that Kai spoke it loudly since Hilary heard him and cleared her throat.

Hey Guys! I will like you all to meet Steven. He is also staying in this hotel & he is my...She trailed, confused at what to say.

"Her date for tonight." Steven finished for her & Kai's eyes almost popped out at this..

'What..did I hear it right... Date?'

He can feel anger building up in his stomach & clenched his jaws tightly.

'Who does he think he is!'

Stacy have to fight back her chuckle when she saw look on Kai's face.

'Mr. Hiwatari! Now you will learn what it feels to be heartbroken.'

Tala however decided to keep a close eye on his best friend; lest he kills Steven when he saw the murderous look pass across his face.

"Tala please call Tyson & ask where are they now?" Julia told her fiancé breaking him from his reverie.

As if on the cue, the glass doors slid open & four figures stepped inside.

"Sorry Guys! Traffic was really thick."

Tyson apologized & sat on a vacant chair. Rest followed him..

He glanced around & his heart leapt a little when he caught Stacy's eye, she was giving him a little smile. He averted his eyes from her & was shocked to see Max's fiancé.

"Mariam! When did you arrive here?"

He looked between both Max & her..

Max resisted the urge to glare at her & ignored Tyson's question..

"A few days ago..I wanted to give Max surprise."

She explained faking a smile & Hilary who was sitting at her right corner pressed her hands in a comforting manner.

"Max! Won't you give her any hug or kisses?" Ian laughed & said..

" Aw..Maxie dont be shy.. " Julia joined in.

Tyson exchanged knowing glance with Kenny & Daichi. He could clearly see the tension in between them. He was surprised to see Hilary's face masked with worry.

'Does she know anything?'

He cocked his eyebrow at her in questioning manner & she bit her lip nervously & avoided his gaze. He frowned.

Max got up from his chair & walked over to Mariam who was staring at him wide eyed..

He grabbed her hands & pulled her up before enveloping her in hug..

Mariam was totally taken aback by this gesture but she responded willingly. Loving the feel of being in his arms after a long time.

"You have no idea how much it disgust me to hug you right now."

Max whispered in her ear & she tightened her grip on his collar trying not to cry.

He released her & gave a last hateful look before going back to his place..

Everyone else gushed at the adorable couple totally unaware of the brewing tension.

"Since all of you are finally here,I will finally make the orders." Julia announced & ordered the waiter...

It was after ten minutes that the food was finally served.

"OK..Guys Let's dig in."

Julia howled with happiness while piercing her fork in the Pisto..

"Ahem...since we all are gathered here & it's an occasion of celebration, me & Mariah have something to share with you all." Ray said after a while grabbing everyone's attention.

Mariah blushed and looked down at her lap while Hilary & Julia just snickered..

"What is it?" Tala asked a bit confused.

"We are going to become parents." Ray finally muttered out. His own face was becoming a shade of pink.

For a while there was complete silence, until whole table burst out into commotion..

Everyone got up & gave their congratulations to the expecting couple..

Tyson & Daichi argued over who will become the godfather...Raul suggested that they should hold a baby shower for Mariah while Julia punched her brother's shoulder saying that it's done in the last trimester. Blitzkrieg Boys congratulated Ray for knocking up his wife, with a lewd tone. This time Stacy gave them an earful for their immature behavior... Kai was still sulking over Hilary's date but managed to mumble a small congratulation...Tala banged the table loudly to gain everyones attention. Finally the hurdle of activity calmed down & they all resumed their position..

"Okay...Since I have everyone's attention now, I. Would like to propose a toast."

He picked up the empty glass & bottle of champagne & filled everyone's glasses. With exception of Mariah of course...

He continued..

"To Ray & Mariah. I know you both will make great parents.. "

Mariah blushed yet again & Ray gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"And also to me & My lovely fiance..I love you Juli." He said cheekily while kissing her nose...

Everyone awed at the couple & it was Julia's turn to blush.

"Cheers!" Tala shouted raising his glass & rest followed in.

It took almost half an hour before they finally finished their food & Julia prompted everyone to step into the dance floor as light music played..

Julia & Tala were the first couple, followed by Ray & Mariah..

"May I have this dance?" Steven asked Hilary while bowing with courtesy in front of her..

She smiled coyly & gave him her hand, allowing him to drag her to the dance floor..

Kai couldn't take it & smashed his glass, although no one noticed anything as they were focused on the grooving couples..He was practically blazing with fire & his body was trembling violently due to the anger..

How dare he touch _my_ Hilary!'

He screamed mentally not at all bothering to correct the _my_ part.

Max & Mariam were sitting on the opposite corners of the ornate table. When Julia have asked them to join, they both have excused themselves giving some lame reasons & she finally gave up & left them..

Stacy was glancing intently at Tyson with desperation...in hope that maybe just maybe he will ask her for dance..

However He have completely ignored her existence today & was currently drinking his wine silently.

She sighed & leaned down on her elbow..

"Stacy!"

She looked up to find Kai standing there looking at her...curiously..?

She scowled at him & turned away her face..

"Listen...I know you are angry with me...but..I am sorry for lashing out that day at you like that."

'Huh!'

She heard him speak & was taken aback by this turn of events. Kai Hiwatari apologizing to someone... That's new! He even sounded genuine & she could see the guilt flash in his usual cold eyes..

She regarded him for a while peculiarly...Besides Tyson was her main priority now not Kai.

"It's OK. it was my fault too.." She shrugged after a while & Kai smirked at her.

"So..we are good."

"Yup..."

"Then...can I have a dance with you?"

Stacy became completely flabbergasted. If he had asked something like this few days back, then she would have definitely squealed with happiness.. But now..

Her mind & heart were completely invaded by a certain beyblading world champion...

But she decided to grant his request; since Tyson was not going to make a move & it was better than sitting there uselessly.

"Ah..Okay." She agreed & both of them stepped on the floor..

Everyone was shocked to see Kai dancing..?

Tyson narrowed his eyes at the couple & a flash of jealousy seeped through him...

'Looks like Stacy finally caught Kai's attention'.. He snorted to himself almost painfully..

Hilary could only stare with mouth agape.

Kai & Stacy?

Although she hate to admit it, but she felt a stabbing pain in her heart on spotting both of them dancing together..

'How dare Stacy dance with...Wait a second! Why should I be bothered..they are free to dance with anyone they like'...Although she knew it was not true.

Kai has his eyes firmly fixed on a certain chestnut haired girl. He hated how she smiled at that Steven.. He hated how her hands were draped comfortably around him...Heck.. He hated everything about there close proximity.

"Kai!"

He turned his gaze to his dancing partner who was smirking at him.

"I know why you have asked me for dance."

Kai twirled her around as the rich melody started playing softly..

"To keep a close eye on Hilary ah!" She finished her statement as the instrumental music began to whirl in surroundings...

Kai avoided her gaze & looked away..

I am not stupid Kai, I know that you like her...& I also know that you were keen on observing her closely that's why you apologized to me & asked for this dance." She said with a victorious smirk when she saw his eyes widened..

He finally sighed & said..

"I guess you know me too well huh!"

"Of course..we have been friends for years..." She chuckled a little & he returned it.

Hilary bited her lip trying to calm the seething rage growing in her on seeing both of them laughing together..

"I am really sorry Stacy for my behavior. You are really a true friend." He told her honestly..

She giggled a little..

"And being your true friend, I am doing this favor."

Stacy told him ignoring his bewildered expression.

She pecked him on the cheeks & moved away from there towards...Wha..Hilary & Steven.

"Excuse Me!"

Hilary looked in displeasure at her..

"Yes!"

Steven smiled, waiting for her to continue..

"If you don't mind..can we swap partners for awhile...umm..you see, I actually wanted to talk to Steven."

She smiled at the duo & Hilary became completely speechless at her gesture..

'What is she trying to pull off?'

Steven looked at Hilary in a questioning way, asking for her approval, She nodded her head & left from there & walked towards.. Oh My God..her heartbeat increased at a rapid rate when she approached Kai..

"Hello again."

She smiled at him & Kai could feel his insides churn at her beautiful smile..He thanked Stacy inwardly & smirked at the ruby eyed beauty.

"So.." Hilary trailed off looking at him expectantly..

He understood her implication & caught her hands.

She enveloped her arms around him & he placed his on her slim waist...

Hilary was blushing profusely now on being so close to him & his intense gaze was not helping her either.

The music changed into a slow romantic track & Hilary gasped when Kai pulled her even more closer to his body. She focused her gaze solely on the mahogany collar of his suite, not bothering to look up..

She was sure that she will get lost in those deep pools of brilliant lavender..

"Hilary!"

She looked up when she heard him addressing her, her name rolling off his lips so melodically..

Shit..that's it..She was lost in those incredible eyes & Kai was not complaining either..

Meanwhile Steven frowned at his dancing partner.

"So you are here to tell me this.." He gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes...Can't you see? How happy they look in each others company."

He glanced at the duo & gritted his teeth when he saw that it was true.

They both were lost into each other obvious to the world around them, but Steven was not the one to give up easily.

He chuckled mirthlessly before fixing Stacy with a glare.

" Listen carefully..the truth is that Hilary is dating me now. And I won't lose her to the likes of him..She is mine."

He was satisfied to see the petrified look pass on Stacy's face before it was replaced by a smirk.

'Huh?'

" I don't think you know who that man is. I have known Kai Hiwatari for years dude & there is one thing I learned...He always gets what he wants & there's an heavy cost to pay for those who gets in his way. Don't tell me later that I didn't warn you." She finished darkly & left him alone in his thoughts..

"You are wrong Stacy. I will go to any limits if I have to...But I won't let him take Hilary.. Just wait & see."

He thought with an evil smirk & walked towards the duo.

"Hilary?"

Kai & Hilary broke their intense eye contact on hearing Steven's voice.

Kai scoffed at him & pulled Hilary closer to his body..

"I am here to take my partner back." He said all the while staring at Kai with a heated look, who was giving him a hard glare..

"Oh okay.."

Hilary smiled apologetically at Kai & left with Steven.

Kai clenched his knuckles tightly. He could have sworn that he saw that man giving him a victorious look when he left..

'Well...if you want to play it dirty then be it...but I won't let you have Hilary. She is mine.'

He vowed to himself.

After that dance with her, Kai was positive that he had the strong liking for Hilary.. Dare he say it love...And their were very few things in life that Kai actually loved... & he won't let that be taken away from him... not at any cost..

 **Author's Note:**

 _Oh My, cold war has begun for Hilary's heart._

 _Kai vs Steven... Who will win?_

 _And I hope you liked the character change of Stacy..I never wanted to make her an anti- heroine material.._

 _Look out for next chapter folks..._

 _Coz the drama is going to get intense..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Mam! Here is the grand Decor Hall. We will set up the stage right at the centre. Buffet system will be arranged in the left corner."

Hilary nodded her head as she listened to the manager. She was currently present in the Glamcover hall for doing the last minute check on the arrangements. Only a week was left now & she has her hands full with the loads of work. After that, she have to go to the caterers & also check on the final guest of lists among other million things..

 _Ringg..Ringg.._

She pulled out her mobile phone from the purse & frowned on seeing the Unknown number. She really didn't have any time to chit-chat with strangers but then it could be someone familiar too. With that thought in her mind she chose to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hilary."

She felt her heart quickening its beat at the velvety & husky voice of a certain Phoenix Prince.

"Umm...Kai is that you?"

She asked hesitatingly. She was still having difficulty in forming the right words. Although she had handed him her number a while ago, she hardly expected him to call, since he was not the talkative type.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice & could swear that he was smirking right now.

"O..of course not! I just...I just never thought that you would call me you know."

She mentally slapped herself for stammering like a complete baka.

"Why? Can't I call my friend!"

"Oh you can. Its just...never mind."

She swallowed the rest of words in her mouth. Its not that Kai was a terrible friend, he was a known loner & unpredictable.

"So..Are you gonna say something? You know I am not the one to usually start conversations. It will ruin my image.."

Hilary chuckled at this. Who knew that the great Hiwatari have a sense of humor...but then she already confessed he was unpredictable.

"Alright! I am at the marriage hall, checking on the last details. Then I have to go for other arrangements too & I am really tired..."

She gave a sigh at the end. It was true, she has left the hotel room before 7 in the morning & it was past 6 pm now.

"Hn! Join me for dinner."

Hilary was caught between squealing with excitement or scowling at his blunt statement.

'Who does he think he is ordering her around?'

"Excuse me Mr. I am _King Of The World,_ Who do you think you are demanding me like that?"

She pouted angrily.

"Is it crime to spend time with you...Hils?"

Hilary bites her lips to prevent herself from gasping. He did that again...called out her nickname. For some strange reason she found it very intriguing whenever he addressed her. Was Kai flirting with her? It seemed so unreal to be true. Kai Hiwatari flirting...and the world is coming to an end.

"So...?"

She was broken out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"Umm..Today?"

"No...I have an important conference in an hour. I was talking about tomorrow. At my mansion."

Hilary slumped her shoulders heavily.

"Uhh..Kai..it sounds great but I already have plans for tomorrow. "

"What plans?"

He asked, obviously confused by her reply.

"Well...Steven invited me to his baseball match a while ago & it happens to be tomorrow. I am really sorry."

Kai have to suppress back his growl.

"I thought he was your date for only that night."

He didn't bother to hide his disgust as he spoke & he was sure Hilary could easily sense it.

"Well ya...but he is kind of my friend now, you know. He is really nice guy. So I..."

"Hn! You are preferring some newbies over your old teammates now, I see Ms. Tachibana."

"WHAT? Mr Hiwatari let me tell you one thing..Firstly, He invited me before you did so I accepted. And secondly I told you ONCE and I don't want to repeat myself again. You don't have any authority over me. What I choose to do is none of your concern. And lastly, you are being completely absurd. I never expected such a childish behavior from someone like you. I always thought you were the smart one."

She said it all at once. She was getting tired of his weird behavior lately. He was becoming more & more like Tyson now.

"Fine then. I will pick you up in two hours."

He snarled at her as he disconnected the call & Hilary fisted her hands.

He was acting like an immature kid & she certainly didn't like it.

She ran her hands through her hairs in frustration.

'Well then...maybe it was time for face to face chat after all.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tyson tuned the radio to his favorite FM, as he drove through the streets of Moscow. Since his driver had to go on a sudden leave he was left on his own. Although BBA authorities had offered a new driver to him stating that he was not the citizen of this country so he dont have that right but being a manager had its own benefits so Tyson abruptly refused. He reduced the speed as he turned towards the sharp right hand.

Tyson frowned his eyebrows when he saw a white car making its way from back at full speed.

'Doesn't that idiot know it's a danger zone. We are prohibited to drive above 30 km/hr.'

The said car side crossed him & came to an abrupt halt directly in front of him. The doors were opened slowly as Tyson's eye widened at the familiar figure of certain Valkov.

Stacy walked towards his car slowly as he gritted his teeth in anger.

'What does she think she was doing trying to pull a stunt like that?'

He also got out & slammed the doors shut with force as she stood right in front of him. He folded his hands & glared at her.

"What Do You Want?"

"You!"

She stated simply not at all fazed by his menacing glare. Perhaps Tala and Kai had a lot more impact on her after all.

Tyson stood dumbfounded at this.

"Wh...What do you mean?"

Stacy rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his collar so both were nose to nose.

"Don't you understand English? Do I have to spell it to you word-to-word. I love you dummy."

Tyson could feel his stomach tightening as he stared at her with mouth agape. He soon maintained his composure & gave her a hard glare.

"So out of Blue, you are now in love with me huh? After being fawning over Kai for years..Am I supposed to believe your lie."

...SMACK...

The sound of her hard slap reverberated throughout the area. Tyson felt his stinging cheeks with his palms.

'Ouch! That hurt like hell...'

She was even worse than Hilary..

"You..You idiot! Don't you get it? Their's a difference between fawning & loving. Its true I was attracted to Kai & wanted him all to myself..But that wasn't love...This...what we have...This strong friendship bond. This feeling of completeness & happiness that I feel only around you. This is Love. I know it took me a long while to realize my feelings but that night...that night when we are connected in the most intimate way, It wasn't just physical but...spiritual too. I felt so content & happy...I was just kidding about you being a good lay...although it is true..but I want that always... I really love you Tyson... I do.!"

Stacy poured out her heart to him in between tears & sobs. She was finally relieved of the burden. Meanwhile Tyson was frozen on his spot. The girl he have liked & loved for years was finally reciprocating his feelings to him. He could tell by her tears & words that everything she said was absolutely genuine. He gulped now unsure of what to say. His insides were jumping with happiness now. This was probably the best moment of his life. He have never felt this way, not even when he won the championship.

"Won't you say anything? Seriously... You are the most rude man ever! Here's a girl confessing her feelings to you & you are just..mmph."

Her words were cut off as he placed his lips squarely on her. The kiss was sensual, passionate & full of love. Stacy smiled in the kiss & reciprocated happily by inching even more close to him. Now they both were perfectly molded together as they stood under the stars, all alone on the streets.

It was after a while that they broke apart due to lack of air. Tyson placed his forehead on hers as she settled herself on his chest.

"I love you too."

He said it finally. Stacy realized that moment was the most perfect one in her life & nobody could ever awake that feelings in her as Tyson do.

Finally a love story have got a happy ending but what about the others...

""""""""""""""""""""""

Hilary was pacing in front of the Hiwatari mansion. Instead of waiting for Kai to pick her up, she has decided to head there by herself. She was early by half an hour & wondered if Kai was present inside or not. Maybe he was still at his office. She was really hesitant to get inside. It has been fifteen minutes since she got here but still haven't gathered enough courage to go inside.

'Okay Hilary! Time to act maturely. Now move.'

And move she did. She pressed the bell slowly, waiting for someone to come out. After about a minute, a man dressed formally came & bowed his head.

"How may I help you Mam?"

"I am here to meet Mr. Kai Hiwatari. I am Hilary Tachibana. His old friend."

"Ah..yes. Master told us to prepare a banquet today as you were coming over. But he left to pick you up..so where is..."

"I came all by myself. You can tell him to return."

She said as he opened the iron gate to let her in. She only awed at the size & beauty of the place. The garden area was lavish with growth of vegetation & flowers including Daffodils, Tulips, Roses etc. She was now guided inside his villa. It was just as she expected. Even better...A large hall, fancy Italian paintings, bronze statues & large silver vases. Crafted ceiling, wide futon with patterned mats & other things.

"Mam, please be sitted. I will make a quick call to Master."

With that the Butler left her alone as she sat silently on the couch, still observing the surroundings.

"I have informed him Mam. He is on his way."

Hilary nodded at the Butler as he went to fetch her some coffee. She crossed her legs & tapped her hands lightly while waiting for Kai. It was after fifteen more minutes that he finally showed up. He walked in silently as Hilary stood up from her place. She fidgeted with her hands as she was getting really uncomfortable with the way he was eying her intently.

"Hilary!"

She looked up as he addressed her. He was now standing directly in front of her, just a few inches away.

"Let's go. Our dinner must be ready."

That was not what she expected him to say but decided to follow him. They both entered the dining hall & sat on the opposite side of the table as their food was served. The silence was killing Hilary, well what more can she expect from Kai. She coughed to get his attention before speaking.

"So...care to explain what was that all about before?"

Kai gave her a blank look as though saying I have no idea what you are talking about. She pursed her lips trying to keep a check on her temper.

Calm Down Hilary... Calm down...You are a grown up now..

"Your commanding tone & this sudden change of plan KAI? "

She narrowed her eyes & almost yelled at him. She was getting tired of his mind games. Kai raised an eyebrow at this.

"Since you are busy tomorrow I thought to invite you today. What's wrong with that?"

He asked innocently & Hilary shook her head.

'Now no more Ms. nice girl...'

"Their is a proper way of asking people something. You act all high & mighty with others Kai as if this world revolves around you but it doesn't. I thought you have changed but...you are still as arrogant as ever."

She mumbled the last part but loud enough for him to hear as he did & placed his spoon back pausing his eating.

"I guess I wasn't taught any manners at Abbey."

He said half mockingly.

'Just what was the problem with this woman? Was she that dense?'

Hilary snorted at his reply before leaving her seat.

"Thanks for the food. I appreciate it. Now if you will excuse me, I have to head back."

She turned around to leave but Kai caught her hands before she went any further & made her to face him.

"Listen Hils. I can't act all mushy mushy & stuff like others. I am not the same as Tala or Max or anyone. But if you still don't get it then fine. I want you...to be mine."

It seemed as if the time has stopped for her as soon as those words were out of his mouth. She has never imagined this to happen...not even in her wildest dreams.

Mine...

Mine...

Kai wants me to be...

His...

Wait a minute...

I am not an object...

She broke free from his grasp & glared at him.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Kai pinched his nose clearly getting impatient now.

"Look...it was hard enough to say once."

"I am not your property Kai. I don't belong to you & you have no right to address me as such."

She hissed at him as Kai gave her his own glare & she stumbled backwards.

'Tyson wasn't kidding when he said his glares could kill.'

"Oh, so you are someone else's I assume?"

He said sarcastically. Hilary gave him a look of disbelief.

"WHAT? I don't believe it. You are acting like a complete jerk now."

"JERK huh? I am sorry if I am not sweet like your Steven."

Hilary chuckled mirthlessly at his implication while planting her hands on hips.

"Steven? I can't believe you are jealous.."

He was taken aback by her accusation.

That was really ego bruising...Him jealous of someone like that...Although it was true but he won't admit it out loud.

"Don't change the topic!"

He decided to retort back as she laughed once again.

'What's wrong with her?'

"I am just stating the fact. You just hate that there is someone who treats a lady with respect. He is very polite & unbossy unlike you Kai. He treats me very well and he never tries to jump my skin when we are together."

Ouch! that was harsh...

He had already apologized for his behavior that day. What else does she want from him? To get on his knees & beg her pardon..

"Listen Kai. I really respect you. I do. But I don't know what you really mean by making me yours..There are hundred of ways to put it."

She blushed a bit on speaking her last words.

He furrowed his eyebrows & looked away. She was right. What does he really mean?

To sleep with her?- No.. That was impossible. He won't ever stoop that low.

To make her his girlfriend?- They were certainly not teenagers now & the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing was out of their league...

Wife?-...Umm...All of their friends were getting married now...So...it was natural right?

"Marry me!"

He said it aloud & Hilary have to wonder if she really heard him correctly.

Marry...

Him...

Become his wife...

"WHAT? "

She shouted so loudly that Kai was sure his eardrums were permanently damaged now.

"YOU..."

She pointed a finger at him.

"YOU! OBNOXIOUS! BASTARD!...Just what are you saying? Are You High?"

She sniffed him for any sign of alcohol.

No. Nope at all ...

"You are really something Kai? Proposing me like we have been dating for years...No confession of love. Nothing at all..Do you really think I will accept it."

"Maybe!"

He said hopefully as she resisted to smack him.

"This Isn't A Fairytale Kai! You are not Prince Charming & I am DEFINITELY not Cinderella. You don't propose a girl like that...Where is the ring...or..or a romantic confession? "

"I will buy you one tomorrow."

Again she was speechless...

'Okay Hilary...Its official. Kai has finally lost it. Looks like Tala have to take over the Hiwatari Enterprises now.'

She took a deep breath in order to calm herself down.

"Kai. Listen to me. I don't love you."

He flinched at that part.

"You don't love me. Maybe you are just physically attracted to me. It's okay. It happens. Although teenage boys suffer from it & you are late.."

Dammit! That really hurt.

"So please.. Stop this ridiculous thing. I want to marry a man who loves me a lot & treats me right. I can't just accept your proposal because you are handsome or filthy rich or whatever. I am sorry but you are not the one."

With that she left the dining hall & Kai could only stare like a complete idiot..

She rejected him...

It was true he didn't know how to sweet talk or do romance. But getting rejected was really cruel. Their were lots of fangirls who will do anything to marry him. If he wanted he can have a one night stand with a different girl every time. But he was still a virgin...How embarrassing! Even Max wasn't the one. But he never dwelled on using someone for his own pleasures. To be honest He never thought about getting involved with a girl before but Hilary... Hilary was different. She awoke those feelings & desires in him which were really strange for him. If that wasn't love then what was?

Maybe he should have just said that instead of asking her to marry him.

Kai slumped down on one of the chairs & lowered his head on the table. .But that would make him totally out of character.

Well, screw that... The point is, that Hilary is pissed at him now & maybe never talk to him again. He made a complete fool of himself in front of her & he don't want to lose to Steven at any cost. He has to win her love no matter what. Even if it means...Asking for advice from Tala.

Hmm...Maybe...

 **Author's Note:**

 _I know chapter was lame but do read & review please. I wanted Kai to realize that he have to work hard to gain her love & can't have anything he wants so easily._


	21. Chapter 21

**_Warning_** _: contains attempted rape scene._

 **Chapter 21**

"Adding the total sum of the decors & hall arrangements, it will be over twelve. "

Tala only nodded and listened to his fiance as she made the rough calculations of their marriage expenses. He had to suppress his laughter at witnessing the priceless expression on her face. Julia only just realized how much money has been spent on the arrangements. She sighed & looked at Tala who has the corner of his mouth curved upwards & eye slightly twitching. She scoffed at him & glanced back at the piece of paper.

"Its not funny Tala!"

She murmured slowly as he calmed down & grabbed the sheet from her.

"It's okay Juli! I don't mind spending this money as long as it makes you happy."

He confessed genuinely as he saw the smile spreading on her face. She placed her hand atop his & leaned forward to kiss his nose.

"What? That's it!"

He pouted with disappointment after she settled back on her place. Julia struck out her tongue at him before getting up & moving towards the kitchen.

Tala smiled to himself as he studied the expense list. He was interrupted by the sound of doorbell & wondered who could it be so early. He was surprised to find his sister on the doorway. She was glowing visibly & hugged him tightly before moving past him & to her soon to be sister- in law.

"Stacy! What a pleasant surprise."

Julia greeted her as they both embraced warmly & Julia guided her towards the sofa.

"Has the sun risen from west today? What brings you here so early, all cheerful & merry.!"

Tala finally asked after he regained his senses back. It was unlike Stacy to visit him this early so he was suspicious.

She rolled her eyes at her brother & chose to ignore him as she addressed Julia.

"Jul! I have done the last minute altering of your gown. You can keep it now."

She pulled out the gorgeous bridal wear from her bag & handed it to her.

"Wow! Thanks."

"Can I have a peek too?"

Tala asked hopefully as his fiance & sister glared at him simultaneously.

Damn these women!

"No. Grooms are not allowed to see it before the wedding day."

Stacy said matter of factly as Julia agreed with her.

"What ever! But make sure it is not white, as it is only suitable for virgins & she..."

Tala ducked immediately as the flower vase came flying towards him before crashing on the wall.

Thank God for quick involuntary senses!

"Jerk!"

Julia hissed angrily as she moved towards her room to place it in the cupboard. Stacy chuckled at the couple & was then reminded that she too was not single now. She remembered the last night events, after Tyson & her confessed their feelings they have gone on a nice dinner date & a walk in the park.

She blushed as she recalled the passionate activities which followed afterwards & wished to have that for every single day in her life.

"Stacy! Earth to Stacy..."

She was brought out of her dreamland when she heard Tala speak. He was giving her a weird look & she didn't blame him. She would have looked like a complete idiot drooling in the daylight. Stacy then remembered that she have to tell her brother about this new relationship too. Even though he never showed it but he was really overprotective of his younger sister. She sighed & prayed inwardly that he won't kill Tyson for it.

"Well, I wanted to tell you guys something."

She spoke hesitatingly after Julia has returned. She motioned her to continue but Tala stared at her skeptically as she gulped nervously.

"Me and Tyson are dating now!"

She said very slowly but loud enough for both of them to hear. Julia's face brightened up and she hugged her and congratulated her while Tala kept staring in space.

"Hey Tala! Won't you say something?"

Julia asked her soon to be husband as he blinked and looked at his sister.

"Hmm..Looks like I have a small talk to do with Tyson."

He said seriously as Stacy frowned worried about his _talk_ while Julia shook her head and asked.

"What about?"

"To keep his nasty hands to himself of course. If he dare touch her then..."

Tala threatened as Julia smacked his head and folded her arms and gave him a stern look.

" Well, you never kept your hands to yourself too. But I don't see my brother beating you up."

"Pssh.. He is only a pansy who can't..."

 _Another Smack..._

"Don't you dare insult my brother and if you ever threaten Tyson then I won't marry you."

Julia declared simply as Stacy cocked an eyebrow at her bold move and silently thanked her for saving Tyson from her brother's wrath while Tala made a sour face.

"Fine. But if he ever hurt you, just make a quick call to me and I will teach him a lesson."

He told his sister as she agreed meekly. It went better than she expected. She wondered what would he do if he knows she already had sex with him..

"Stacy! You haven't slept with him, have you? "

CRAP...

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ray watched his wife silently as she slept peacefully. Although it was already 9 am, he didn't bother waking her up. After all, pregnant woman needed all the rest they could. His gaze then wandered towards her stomach where their child was resting. She was three months along now and her bump could be clearly noticed if watched intently. He placed his hand on her abdomen and massaged it gently.

"Hey baby! I hope you are okay. This is your Daddy Ray."

Ray has developed this new habit of talking to his child. He usually did it when Mariah was asleep, in the late hours of night.

"You know I love you so much. And your Mom too. I can't wait for the day when you will be finally there with me in my arms."

He murmured & pressed a soft kiss there as Mariah stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning sweetheart! Sorry if I woke you."

He said as he retraced his hand and sat up completely. Mariah yawned and smiled at him shaking her head no.

She felt a sudden wave in her stomach then as she became nauseous and threw the cover & ran to the bathroom. Ray followed after his wife as he spotted her emptying her contents. Although Ray was slightly disgusted, he decided to sooth his wife as he grabbed a towel and handed it to her and rubbed her back as she washed her mouth in the sink and cleaned it up.

"Uggh! I can't wait for this morning sickness to finish."

She grumbled to herself after wiping her face with towel. Ray pulled her towards him & hugged her gently while kissing her forehead.

"I am sorry for all the suffering & pain you would be going through in these months...but in the end, it will be worth it."

Mariah nuzzled her head in his shirt, touched by his words and agreed silently. She was really lucky to have such a sweet husband. Hmm..speaking of sweet.

"Hubby!"

'Uh..huh, she used that word. She is going to demand something..'

"Yes!"

He asked his wife cautiously who was staring at him innocently.

"I want vanilla ice cream & mango pickles now."

Ray listened half heartedly taking in her request.. Icecream & pickle...oh Baby, you really like to trouble your Daddy, don't you..

He agreed to her wish as he walked out.

Damn those cravings to hell!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hilary cheered from her seat as Steven hit a home run yet again. No wonder, he was the best hitter around. She was present in the stadium as Steven has asked her to. She munched on her popcorn as she enjoyed the game. She was never a big fan of any sports beside Beyblade and a little bit of football. But she had to agree, baseball could be equally enjoyable. The crowd cheered on as the Shark team ( I made up that name) won the match. Hilary stood up & clapped loudly as Steven was the star of the match. She glanced towards him & could have sworn he threw a flying kiss at her. She blushed and moved away from there and towards the dressing room where he has asked to meet her. She was now standing in the corridor and tapping her foot impatiently as the dozen of other players walked by her. Finally she spotted him walking with some of his pals, swirling his bat in the air, dressed in white and red jersey. She has to admit he looked really good. He gave her a cheeky grin when he approached her, and before she can congratulate him for his victory, he swooped her in for a kiss. To say that Hilary was shocked would be an understatement. Sure, they had kissed before on their first date, but not so intensely. He broke off from her and addressed his teammates.

"Hey guys, I hope you remember about the girl I told you all. She is Hilary. My beautiful girlfriend."

She was taken aback by his words. She didn't remember being his girlfriend last time she checked. Hilary also felt very awkward as Steven put him arms around her waist & pulled her flush against him. He was behaving like a possessive boyfriend & she didn't like it a bit.

The other boys whistled and stared at her appreciatively.

"Woah! Nice catch dude!"

" I bet he is going to get laid tonight.. "

"Ya, lucky bastard! Oughta get present from his girlfriend.."

Hilary was clearly annoyed & losing her temper at their lewd comments. She wondered why Steven didn't protest to any of that. She glanced at him and was shocked to find him laughing along with them.

"Maybe.."

His agreement with them stunned her even more.

'What happened to the respecting, kind and polite Steven? What's wrong with him?'

She broke free from his grip and glared hard at him.

"Steven? I don't know what's wrong with you but we are done for! I am going home."

She hissed at him and rushed from there as fast as her legs could carry. She has just walked a few steps when she was grabbed from behind and lifted up and carried away. She tried to scream and hit him with her legs and hands but no use. She was dumped unceremoniously on the floor as she heard a loud click and looked up to find Steven standing there with a sadistic smirk on his face. His three friends were also gathered around and she gulped nervously. Hilary tried to remain strong and glared as hard as she could towards them.

"WHAT THE HECK! What Are You Doing?"

The four of them burst out laughing, clearly enjoying her condition. Steven kneeled down towards her level and grabbed her chin forcefully.

"Why act all innocent Hils? Don't tell me you have never fucked anyone little vixen.."

She spat at him angrily as he was taken aback. He then became red faced at her move and slapped her across the face harshly making her to fall on the floor.

"You Bitch! How dare you spit on me? I will make sure you pay for it.."

He snarled as he motioned the other boys. They all placed her harshly on the chair and tied her hands and legs forcefully to it despite all her protest..Steven then put a cloth in her mouth to muffle her screams. Hilary was sobbing heavily now as she was aware of what was going to happen. Steven chuckled darkly and grabbed a chair to sit in front of her.

"My dear Hilary! I know you are wondering what happened to the sweet and caring Steven.?"

He said mockingly as the others laughed along.

"Let me explain first. I guess you deserve that much in return."

He adjusted his position as he resumed his words.

"From the day,I saw you in the hotel, all pretty and young I wanted you. I know that I have to put a nice guy act to impress a girl like you. But I did, after all it was not the first time I have to do that."

Her eyes widened at his implication as she wondered just how many innocent girls he have abused so far.

"I wanted you to trust me first, so I behaved like a complete gentleman and vola...You are here now."

Hilary continued her crying as she felt weak for the first time ever in her life.

"Do you really think I was such a nice man Hils? In today's time, I don't think you would ever get one. Men just want a nice romp, that's all. Especially me."

He confessed gazing at her lustily while licking his lips. Hilary was disgusted by this sick pervert and prayed to god to send her a savior. She regretted rejecting Kai's offer then. She felt guilty that she trusted a complete stranger over Kai, her friend for years.

"Enough with the talking. I can't hold it back now."

He said huskily as she trembled wildly. She was going to be raped & there was no one here to help her. Steven moved towards her and licked her collarbone and slowly moved downward from her neck to the swell of her breast. He groped her breast harshly as she kept crying. She only stared in horror as the rest of his friends also moved towards her. One of them started kissing & licking her legs moving her skirt upwards. She regretted wearing it for the first time today. Other one moved her tank top and started biting harshly on her skin. She moved desperately trying to free herself but she was bounded tightly. Her choking sobs and heavy breathing echoed in the locker room.

Steven then pulled out a knife and moved her top upwards to make a sharp gag in her stomach. Hilary screamed in agony at this. Not only was he a rapist but a torturer too. He snickered wildly as he sliced the top asymmetrically from her shoulders and threw it aside. She was only left in her blue bra now. Her body was exposed to the hungry stares of the creepy men in front as they all drooled. She cried out wildly as Steven moved his head towards her cleavage and kept licking and nipping there. She was trembling violently now as she could only watch it happening.

Steven asked the others to move away as they did and he stood up to pull his shirt making him half bare.

"Let me have my fun first. Then she is all yours."

He said grinning maliciously as others did the same. Hilary was completely numb now as there were no tears left in her eyes. Her body was bruised and battered from all the knife marks and their ministrations. She gasped as she saw his hands moving to his pants now.

This was it...

All her virtue and innocence was going to be snatched away from her. She never expected her first time to be like this.

But Before he can pull his pants down there was a loud cracking voice of the door as they all turned their heads and saw it falling downwards with a heavy crash. Hilary also looked up and was completely and utterly surprised to find Kai standing there.

Kai saw Steven standing half naked and other three guys with him. His gaze then moved towards the chestnut haired girl bounded & tied on the chair. He could only stare frozen at the spot at her condition. There were lots of cut on her body and her eyes were puffy and red. She was only wearing a skimpy bra as her top was on the ground. The time stopped for him as he witnessed the girl he loved and cared for in such a condition. He too began to shake but unlike Hilary, in complete anger. His knuckles turned white and blood oozed from there due to his tight fisting. His jaw became clenched & his eyes could only see red all over. In all those years he have never desired to kill someone that badly as he was itching to now. Not even Boris. He was going to make their death slow & extremely painful for causing _his_ Hilary pain. He only spoke a sentence so maliciously which was enough to make even the hell freeze in fear.

"You...Are going to die."

 **Author's Note:**

 _I am so sorry for making Hils suffer like that. I just wanted to make her see the real face of Steven. His crimes & previous doings will be unleashed in next chappy and also how Kai reached there. Next one will be lengthy chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"You...are going to die."

Steven felt his breath hitch in the throat at the venom laced voice. If it had been for looks, he would have been already dead. He has heard about the great Kai Hiwatari and how no one dared to mess with him. But he never thought that he would be the one facing his deadly wrath one day. But Steven was not the one to be intimidated so easily and he has his friends with him, which gave him an upper hand. So he put on a brave front and spoke.

"It's true that one of us is going to die, but it won't be me. It will be you."

He tried to sound as impending as Kai but failed terribly as Kai chuckled darkly and gave him an icy stare.

He walked a few steps in the room and stood still just a few feet away from Steven.

"I can tell you a thousand ways to torment people and kill them..painfully without making a noise."

Steven stumbled on his legs at his words and took few steps backwards. He moved his gaze to his friends as he said.

"Get him out of here. NOW!"

His loyal gang nodded and attacked Kai with kicks and punches who evaded them with ease. For once he was thankful of Boris for training him in Abbey. One of them closed his hands around Kai's neck, chocking him. But he soon freed himself and gave an upper kick to his jaw before slamming his head on the wall. He grabbed the other two with their shirts and pressed their head to the floor before giving a sharp hit on their neck making it crack in the process. Hilary gasped as she saw them falling. She shivered when Kai turned his head to stare at Steven. She has never seen him look so deadly or angry before. He was even making her scare. Kai wiped the blood from his cheek which he have got when one of them managed to hit him and walked slowly almost painfully towards Steven.

"Looks like you are the only one left. But I will take care of that."

He smirked wickedly as Steven stood horrified there. It has just taken him a single minute to knock down those three. What chance does he have?

Immediately an idea struck him and he ran towards Hilary before pointing his knife towards her neck.

"If you take a step forward, I will kill her."

He grinned in satisfaction as Kai momentarily stopped. Kai was at his breaking point now as he watched the still bounded Hilary struggling as he pressed his knife further into her skin, making the blood come out. He growled angrily and cracked his fingers as he glanced around. He spotted the baseball bat on the corner and with a lightning speed grabbed it and threw it towards him making him lose his grip on Hilary. Kai took that opportunity to attack him as he punched him hard in the gut and grabbed a fistful of his hairs and slammed his head repeatedly on the locker.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Kai released him as Steven fell down on the floor. He grabbed both of his arms and twisted them backwards as he screamed in pain.

"These were the hands you used to hurt her...Don't You! I will make sure, you never use them AGAIN!"

He said almost breaking both of them. On the cue the police arrived there and restrained Kai from killing him as they picked the almost unconscious Steven and his friends.

The constables freed Hilary as Kai rushed towards her and removed his suite to cover her in it. She refused to meet his eyes as she bowed down her tear stained face. Female constables took her with them for getting her wounds checked up. Kai was really tempted to go with her but decided against it when Sergeant told him she may need a female company for a while.

"Mr. Hiwatari, we told you to wait for us!"

The police sergeant said after Kai have finally calmed down. They all were gathered at the police station for filing the report against Steven and his group for attempted rape.

" So They Can Rape Her!."

Kai said snidely rubbing his temples. Chief just sighed and addressed him.

"Hilary has been checked up now. If you like you can go meet her at the hospital."

Kai's feature softened as he heard her name and nodded.

"Hn! But make sure they don't get out this time. Life imprisonment or Death sentence. Nothing less than that can satisfy me after you stopped me from killing him."

He snarled at the officer who agreed silently.

"Don't worry. He has got a real bad criminal record. We just needed a solid proof to take him under cover. I assure you, he won't get away that easily."

Kai nodded and moved away from there to go check on his old teammate.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hilary sat as still as a rock after her checkup was done and she was patched up. She could still feel their dirty hands touching and groping her. She shivered and hugged herself as her tears started to fall once again. She have heard of rape and how heinous crime it was, but never in her dreams she expected it to possibly happen with her. If Kai haven't shown up then...she did not want to think what would have happened.

Their was a knock on the door as she looked up and saw Kai walking in.

He took slow steps as he moved to stand aside her bed. She wiped her tears and looked down trying to hide her crumbled look from him but it was too late.

"Gives me a sense of Déjà Vu"

She heard him speak and remembered the accident almost a month ago when she was hit by a car and Kai saved her and bought her there.

She chuckled to herself as she thought how Kai was always there to save her. Even when they were young, he did it a lot. Which brings her to the question, why did Kai arrive there in the first place...?

She looked up and saw him standing by a window slit and staring in distance.

"Umm..Kai! Why did you come there in the..first place? Not that...I am complaining.."

She said hesitatingly as he looked back at her and walked in the centre of the room.

"I never expected you to ask this."

He said solemnly as she moved her gaze to the floor.

"Well.."

 _Flashback:_

 _It was late in the evening as the night stars could be seen gathering in the sky. Kai was sipping on his coffee as he worked on his laptop, making the preparations for the latest tender. He has just returned from an important international business conference. For some reason he was unable to concentrate on his work, he sighed and finally shut down his computer. He remembered the real reason... Hilary was with Steven right now, watching his match possibly. He knew it was useless to deny now that he was jealous. But there was still an unsettling feeling in his stomach which he got, whenever he saw Steven. And it has nothing to do with him having hots for the former BBA coach. His sixth sense always told him to be careful around him or that man was dangerous. Kai tapped his fingers lightly before reopening his laptop. If Steven was a national baseball player, he might be famous. He googled him and decided to take a look at his profile._

 _Name- Steven Ford_

 _Age- 26_

 _And so and so...Their were just his general information, family history, list of accomplishments etc...Blah Blah Blah nothing so special. But then his attention moved to the subtopic controversy.. He read it and was shocked at the discovery. Apparently Steven has been in lockup for two years before, for beating up one of his teammate. He was bailed with a reassurance of never doing it again. There were also various cases of him raping other girls. There were 12 cases of rape and 33 of molestation against him but he was never arrested for that. Due to lack of witness or proof, they were all dismissed. Kai was taken aback by his dark criminal record. What if it was true? He was arrested once before, who knows what kind of person he might be .He was reminded of Hilary then. If he was a dangerous man, he must warn her about him. With that thought in his mind, he called her but she was not picking up._

 _'Maybe she is in stadium right now!'_

 _He called the city sergeant who happened to be Kai's friend and told him about such situation. Sergeant told him they will go and check on her. Kai was still not satisfied, so he decided to go there by himself.._

 _When Kai reached there, he saw the match already wrapped up. So he decided to go to his team's locker room. Steven was not present there but his teammates told him that he have taken his friends to meet his girlfriend. Kai rushed out from there and ran through the corridor. He halted at once when he heard some strange noise coming from a locker room._

 _"That voice...is just like Steven."_

 _End Flashback_

"That's how I came there. And rest is history."

He explained as Hilary stared at him wide eyed. She has rejected him just the other day, and in spite of that he came to her aid. She knew mere words can't express how much she was grateful to him, but still...

"Kai! Thank you..For saving me. Once again."

She said softly as Kai spat icily.

"Why are you thanking me? You should be sorry you trusted him. You Should Be Sorry You Went With Him. YOU SHOULD BE SORRY YOU TRUSTED HIM OVER ME.."

His voice increasing in intensity with every word as he smashed his hand angrily in the wall, making Hilary jerk in her place. She began to cry once again at the evident anger of Kai. He realized his mistake when he heard her sobs and mentally cursed himself for losing his temper in front of her. The poor girl was already scared.

He dashed towards her and embraced her in his arms as she clung to him desperately as if her life depended on it. After few minutes of crying she finally calmed down but remained like that. It felt so good to be held by him like this. She felt safe and secure.

She broke away from him and looked straight in his eyes as she spoke.

"Kai! Promise me you won't tell anyone about today's incident. Julia is getting married in six days and I don't want to spoil her wedding."

He scowled at her clearly displeased by her words.

"To hell with her wedding. I couldn't care less about that. You are the one who matters the most to me."

She was touched by his last sentence as she blushed lightly.

"Don't say that. They are our friends. Please promise me."

She held out her hand hopefully as he looked at it and then in her eyes. Kai placed his hand in her as he leaned forward and captured her lips with his softly. Hilary was taken aback by this gesture but neither protested nor kissed him back. It was so sudden and unexpected. He broke away from her but remained still and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Fine."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It has been two days already since that day's events but no one suspected a thing. Hilary have returned back to hotel with Kai the next day and since she was now alone in her suite as Mariah have shifted with Ray, she was safe. When they questioned about Steven's whereabouts she told them that he went to some other city for his upcoming match. She had to also convince them that it was just a fling and there was nothing serious between them.

At present the gang of five girls were relaxing in the pool area as Julia have planned for a pool party. They were all dressed in their swimwear. Julia was wearing a red laced bikini while Stacy was dressed in a purple skimpy bikini. Mariah and Mariam were more conservative than them so they were wearing single piece swimsuit. Mariah a dotted red and white piece while Mariam in an orange one. Although Hilary was as bold as Julia when it comes to dresses, she was also donning a sky blue single swimsuit as she still have that nasty blade mark on her stomach. The girls ignored the whistling and the drooling stares of the other men around them as they chatted freely.

"Men are such a pig! Haven't they seen a girl before?"

Julia said applying the skin tan lotion on her legs as she glared at them. If Tala had been there, they won't be visible in a kilometer radius now.

"Just ignore them. Who cares!"

Mariah shrugged off as she turned the page of her Fashion Biz magazine while lying comfortably on the lounger. Beside her Mariam agreed as she pulled on her sunglasses and looked in a different direction. She smiled to herself as she was reminded of the time her and Max used to visit the pools on a sunny day and how Max used to splash around water like a little kid. If only those days could come back again.

"Hey guys! Isn't that Tala and Kai?"

Stacy pointed her finger in a direction as she swimmed back to the corner.

They turned their heads and saw them indeed, walking without a care in the world. They were wearing swimming trunks and cotton t-shirts. They ignored the longing gazes of the ladies around them as they approached the girls.

"Hey, we didn't know you guys will be here!"

Tala grinned and said as he noticed his fiancée looking absolutely hot in her outfit. She gave him a seductive smile as Tala gulped. Meanwhile Kai couldn't avert his gaze from Hilary as she sat on the beach chair with her legs folded. She looked really sexy with her wet hairs dripping down on her shoulders and her swimsuit hugging her curves perfectly. He looked away trying to banish the indecent thoughts from his mind.

"Liar! I told you I will be coming to the pool this morning itself."

Julia said as she walked towards Tala and playfully punched him on the shoulder. He grabbed her by waist and pulled her even closer as he whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now. I could just throw you in the water and fuck you senseless."

Julia turned tomato red at his vulgar implication. He never used such language with her outside of their bedroom. Stacy rolled her eyes at them and coughed to get their attention.

"If you two are really so horny, just go and get a room."

This time even Tala blushed as he glared at her sister while the others laughed. Even Kai smirked on seeing his friend turn red. It was really a rare sight.

"Shut up Stacy!"

She ignored her brother as she walked towards Kai and smiled.

"Good morning Kai! Looking hot as usual."

Kai perched his eyebrow at her, he was used to her flirting by now so it doesn't bother him. Kai decided to play along as he already knew now that she was dating Tyson and loved him.

'Why not have fun with his girlfriend?'

He moved closer to her and removed the strand of hair falling in her eyes.

"And you look even more sexy than ever."

Six sets of jaw dropped simultaneously as they saw Kai flirting...Even Stacy was dumbfounded but she know very well that he was just kidding around. She really liked this side of Kai. She batted her eyelashes coyly as she wandered her hands to his shirt.

"Why don't you remove this and show everyone your sexy abs? Like you did to me that night..."

Julia has to restrain Tala from strangling Kai at that point.

He slept with his sister...Boy, is he dead now..

"Why don't we go to a deserted place and then I will show you."

Hilary couldn't take it any more as she escaped from there, however no one noticed it as they were all too busy staring at the duo with shock.

"Hey Bastard! Keep your filthy hands off my girlfriend."

They heard someone speak as Tyson rushed forward and grabbed Stacy and hugged her possessively. Kai smirked while Stacy blushed at his overprotective gesture.

"Hn! I was just testing how long will it take you to finally come out the shadow."

They all were confused by Kai's words as they looked between both former champions.

"Tyson is dating Stacy? Since when?"

Mariam voiced out their thoughts as Tyson announced proudly.

"Yup. We have just recently started dating. But we both love each other a lot. Don't we baby?"

Mariam & Mariah were shocked but mumbled a congratulation to them.

'Woah! Who would have ever guessed that playboy Tyson will fall in love.'

Meanwhile Tyson demanded to Kai why he did that..

"When I came here, I spotted you sitting at the corner away from their eyes keeping a close watch on Stacy. Looks like Tala is not the only one who is overprotective."

Everyone laughed at the embarrassed Tyson as Stacy pinched his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"So, Kai you didn't actually sleep with Stacy right?"

Tala asked cautiously as Stacy snorted.

"Who are you asking idiot? Kai is still a virgin."

Kai blushed and looked away as the others started laughing. Tyson suggested him to become a priest as Kai glared at him.

" But there is someone else who did. Isn't that right Tyson?"

Tala immediately narrowed his eyes dangerously at the dragoon weilder who gulped and backed away from his while Kai snickered.

'Serves you right!'

"Get Back Here You Buffoon. I will Make Sure You Never Do That Again."

Tala screamed chasing Tyson as he ran across the sidelines. Stacy face palmed and scowled at Kai who gave her an innocent look while others kept laughing.

"Umm..guys, Have you seen Hilary? "

Mariam interrupted as they stopped their laughter and noticed the ruby eyed girl was indeed missing. Kai frowned wondering where she went.

"I will go look for her."

He announced as he dashed away from there.

Hilary wiped the rest of her tears as she washed her face. She was an adult now and yet she kept crying like a lovesick teenager. Kai can be with whoever he wants. Who was she to judge him? ( Hilary is not aware that Stacy is dating Tyson). It doesn't matter if he kissed her that day..

She glanced up in the mirror and gasped loudly on spotting the Phoenix prince itself standing on the door. He locked the washroom behind him as he moved towards her.

Hilary walked even farther from him as she gripped the sink tightly.

"What are you doing in the ladies bathroom?"

She asked him as he scratched his neck.

"And what are you doing here?"

He retorted back as she perked her brows in anger.

"Why do people go to the washroom? Isn't that obvious?"

She said sarcastically.

"You were crying."

He stated simply as she bit her lip in nervousness.

'Damn! He has seen it.'

"Why does it matter anyways? Why don't you go back to your precious Stacy?"

Kai smirked at her response. So, he assumed right. She was jealous.

He leaned towards her affectively trapping her with his arms hoisted at both side of her body.

"Stacy is dating Tyson now. I was fooling around with her to make him jealous and come out from hiding. Looks like he was not the only one jealous."

He said simply as realization dawned on her.

'Of course! Kai loved to tease Tyson so he can do that.'

But their was still one thing bugging her.

"And...What about you said? Do you both..."

"No. I never had any kind of physical relation with her. Are you satisfied now?"

He said leaning even further into her. Hilary held back her gasp. Such a close proximity was driving her crazy. And it didn't help the matter that they were alone here. She couldn't take it any more as she crashed her lips into his. Kai stumbled a bit as he was clearly startled by her action. He never expected her to initiate it but who was he to complain.

He hoisted her up on the sink, lips still attached. He grabbed her hips and pulled her further towards him. She encircled her legs around his waist and ran her hands up his shoulder blades. He traced every sweet corner of her mouth with his tongue. Hilary moaned in approval and moved her hands towards his shirt unbuttoning it and removing it, making his upper body bare. She inhaled wildly as she saw the hard curve of his muscle with six packs and toned chest with a perfect v torso.

"Like what you see?"

Kai asked her huskily as he nipped on her neck. An image of Steven licking on her neck immediately came to her mind as she pushed Kai away forcibly.

"NO! STOP! DON'T DO THIS! "

Kai was taken aback by her as she slipped down on the floor and curled in a corner shaking and sobbing violently. He cursed himself for losing control so easily & banged his head on the opposite wall. Just what was he doing? Instead of comforting her he...

"Dammit! I Am So Sorry Hilary!"

He moved his hand to touch her but she slapped it away and requested him to stay away from her.

He sighed to himself as he picked his shirt from the floor & walked out.

"I am really sorry for losing control Hils. Perhaps it's better for us to stay away from each other. Stop crying."

He almost begged her as he finally walked out of from the washroom.

Hilary held her head in her hands as she cried silently.

"Kai! I am sorry..."

 **Author's Note:**

 _Aww..it got angsty in the end, but I hope it was okay._

 _Probably my longest chapter ever._

 _See you next time.._.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Gosh, I look like a complete moron!"

Kenny whined as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a frilled white shirt with puffy maroon suite jacket and matching pants.

Tyson, Daichi and Max snickered at him as he glared at them. Four of them have gone to the men's store to pick up their suites for the wedding ceremony. They all already got their dress except for Chief who was unable to choose anything. Tyson have been pissed at him for wasting lot of time so he tricked him to trial the aforementioned costume.

"I don't know why I am friends with such idiot!"

Kenny said as he exited the dressing room after taking out the suite.

"Ahh! Come on Chief! Just choose one already."

Tyson said pulling out another pair.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?"

They heard a fifth voice and were surprised to find Spencer making his way towards them. They exchanged formal greeting as they explained why they were here.

"Woah! I was here for the same reason. I got this black one. Plain and elegant."

He exclaimed as the others nodded briskly.

"Since you are already here big guy; why don't you help Kenny choose something. Mr. Perfectionist thinks nothing is worth his taste here."

Daichi scoffed at the short computer nerd who sat by the nearby counter with a sullen look. It has been three hours since he was separated from his laptop & he was already missing it terribly. Spencer chuckled as he moved to wander around the store, his eyes brightened at the sight of the blue collared suite.

"Ah! Here, try this."

He shoved it at Kenny who went in the trial room for the umpteeth time.

"So, anyways. How is everything going on. Tyson I recently heard you are dating Stacy. Treat her nicely or there will be a lot of hot headed Russians to deal with."

He warned the navy haired president of BBA who gulped and meekly nodded. Who knew Stacy has this many brothers? He had been already threatened by Tala, Ian and Bryan before..And now Spencer too. This dating business was going to be much harder than he thought.

Kenny appeared from behind the curtains, this time looking decent and proper than before. They gave a thumbs up to his dress as Spencer smiled proudly. Kenny finally sighed with relief as the gang decided to make payment.

"Tyson, I am going to unpark the car. I will be waiting at the third gate."

Max informed him as he nodded and he got out of the shopping complex. After finally parking it at the street, he got out and waited for the gang.

'Hmm..looks like the queue is big!'

He thought as he glanced at his watch. He has been standing there for ten minutes now.

Their was a tap on his shoulder as he turned around and was shocked to find Mariam there. His cheerful mood gave away as he narrowed his eyes at the blue haired lady. She gave him a weak smile as she said.

"Good afternoon Max! How are you?"

"Much better now that you are out of my life."

He answered bitterly as she was momentarily taken aback by his reply, but then smiled and nodded.

"Good to know."

Max was surprised by her calm behavior but didn't say anything as he averted his gaze from her. Sensing that her fiancée won't say anything she continued..

"You know what Max! Since the day you left me all alone a month back, I have scorned myself, cried to sleep for causing you this pain."

He snorted, still not facing her..Mariam smiled sadly at him as she said firmly.

"But no more. I won't cry anymore. Maybe we were never meant to be. I know that I committed a sin and it's completely legible for you to be mad at me. But everyone makes mistake. I know you are not god that will forgive all my mistakes.. I am not asking you to forgive me and take me back. I am just apologizing one last time. I hope you find a good partner in your life who can give you happiness. Who can be extremely loyal to you unlike me. But remember that...I will always love you."

There was a bittersweet tone with which she concluded her statement and pecked Max on the cheek before going from there. Max gritted his teeth as he watched the love of his life walking away from him. It was impossible for him to love anyone after Mariam. He was sure of that. He has tried his best to hate her after that night. But there was something intriguing about her words today which made him think again. Everyone makes mistake. It was the first time Mariam did that...Can he really find it in his heart to forgive her? Or will he ever be happy if he hates her for the rest of life? Possibly not. He cursed loudly as he kicked the car in frustration.

What was he supposed to do?

He glanced forward and saw his friends appearing from inside. Maybe it was time to come out in clear.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hilary Tachibana smiled as her friend Mariah showed her the sonograms of her baby. She was really happy for her friend. She has a wonderful husband and was soon going to have a child. Julia was also getting married. Stacy has also got the love of her life. She was the only single lady besides Mariam of course. But Hilary always got the nudging in her heart that Max & her will finally make up somehow. Max has loved her for years to give up so easily. They were too perfect a couple to break up so easily. That leaves her...

She sighed sadly. After that incident with Steven she doubted she would ever trust a man enough to be intimate with him. She remembered how she has pushed away Kai that day. She knew that Kai cared a lot about her. He has also proposed to her. Although she haven't given it much attention. What was the relation between both of them anyways? They have already crossed the line of friendship...They weren't a couple either. Hilary knww that Kai was not the one to carry his emotions on sleeve. Yet when they were together, he displayed a rare tenderness. It didn't help the matters that they were definitely attracted to each other physically. She blushed when she remembered them making out like horny teenagers. It was her who initiated it in the washroom anyways, so she can't blame Kai completely.

She was a grown up now. She should act more maturely. Does she love Kai? Sure, her heart thumped loudly when he was nearby or his touches and kisses were like fire to her skin. No one else could ignite that reaction out of her except him.

"When do we know we love someone Mariah?"

The words were out before she can stop it. Mariah gave her a puzzled look as she collected her file and placed it back in the suitcase. She sat besides Hilary as she stared at her intently.

"What? Why do you want to know? Are you in love with someone? Who is it? Do I know him?"

Mariah bombarded her friend with question as her eyes glistened with excitement. Hilary laughed nervously as she calmed her best friend.

"No..I was asking generally."

Mariah gave her a look clearly telling she didn't believe her lie but compiled.

"Umm..Well, what to say. Being with that person makes you happy. And, you feel all warm & fuzzy inside. And..ya, that's it. So, tell me. Who is it?"

Hilary gulped as she remembered the exact things she felt when she was near him. She smiled in daze at the possibility but was interrupted by Mariah who shook her violently asking her Who was it?

"Kai."

Hilary stated simply as Mariah's eyes bulged out of it socket.

"What Kai? The ice cube Kai? Freaking Kai Hiwatari the Emotionless Bastard? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Hilary rolled her eyes as the pinkette babbled on. Looks like her pregnancy hormones are overdue again..

"Calm down Mariah!"

She paused and gave Hilary a skeptical look.

"Don't tell me you fell in love with him seeing him after years."

Hilary shook her head as she explained everything that transpired between the two in that duration; skipping the part with Steven.

Mariah's jaw practically dropped to the ground at her confession. Just how far the two have gone already without anyone's knowledge...

"You mean you kissed! Made out with the hottest Russian and didn't bother to tell your best friend."

Mariah accused, sounding hurt while Hilary shook her head.

"I am sorry okay. It's just...I was so confused by my feelings. I don't know what to do."

Mariah pulled her shoulders as she stared at her seriously.

"Its time to act like real woman. You have got one of the richest man of the world hooked line up and sinker. Don't miss this opportunity."

And with that Mariah went on to explain her tricks and advantage of being a woman.

It was going to be long night...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala stared with disbelief after his friend finished speaking. He couldn't believe it. He has gone that far with Hilary? Wasn't he the reserved type? Since when does Kai become so beastly.

"Man! I am getting married in three days. I have my own life to deal with. And now you are asking me for advice. What am I a love guru?"

Kai scowled at his friend's insensitivity. And people say he is heartless...

Tala rubbed his hands together as he tried to comprehend the situation.

"Do you even love her?"

He asked the slate haired Russian bluntly as he jerked in response.

"What kind of question is this?"

Kai asked angrily as Tala tapped on his he desk. He perked his lips as he chuckled loudly.

"The right one. This is the most important thing to know. Girls want a proof... An assurance."

He made gestures with his hand to emphasize the point as Kai blinked blankly.

Love was something he has given up years ago. Sure, he felt a sense of love for his teammates & friends; although he won't say that aloud. But loving a girl was truly a different thing. Sure, he cared about her deeply & can't bear to watch her with other man. Though his sensitive side told him it was love, his pride prevented him from confessing that.

"You know Kai! I used to be the same as you back then with Julia."

Tala said breaking Kai's trail of thoughts. Tala gave him a look of understanding as Kai smirked.

Oh Ya, How can he forget that Tala was trained in Abbey too. They both were the same when it came to showing emotions. But then, Tala left Boris and made his own team, he became a lot more transparent with his feelings then.

"You may not say it. But deep down inside you know that you love her."

Kai shifted uncomfortably under Tala's calculative gaze. His friend know him very well for his own good.

Tala shrugged and stood up as he said.

"Anyways, I am off. But remember Kai! Do what your heart says."

Tala winked at him before finally trotting out from there. Kai smirked as he settled back on his plush leather seat.

'Hmm...sounds Like a plan.'

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tyson slumped his head on the table as he laughed mirthlessly. He poured the champagne in the glass as he gobbled it in one go before finally turning his attention to the blonde haired American who was nonchalantly quite after speaking unstop for minutes.

"You kept such a serious thing away from me? Your best friend? Why Max!"

Anger was becoming evident in the Japanese man's voice as Max kept staring in distance. Tyson sighed at his attitude as he kept the glass aside.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Hilary does. I am sure. I don't know about the others."

Max said solemnly as Tyson observed him carefully. He was turning into Kai now, with lack of emotions...

"And what are you planning to do? Call off the marriage. "

Max and Mariam have already set the date on Valentine Day next year.

"Frankly speaking I don't know."

Max replied honestly. His manly pride told him to break all the ties while his rational and loving heart protested. He was having an inner turnmoil.

Tyson knew that Max loved Mariam immensely. True, she committed a grave mistake; but if she was sorry then.

"What would you do if you were in my place?"

Max asked him as Tyson frowned deep in thought. He remembered the situation with Stacy. He too was acting exactly like Max then. Not giving her time to explain.. But now he was happy with her. He knew that he can't live without the red haired beauty.

"Maybe I would act just like you did. Break all the relation with her. But what will I gain from that? Living the rest of my life miserably alone? Or marrying someone else but not loving her and regretting the decision I made?"

Max knew it was true. It was not the matter of trust anymore. After all it was him who fought with her and drove her to Japan back then, where everything happened. In a sense he was at fault too.

"Look Max! Think before you act. It's a lifetime decision. I don't want to hear you regretting afterwards."

"Since when does you become so smart Tyson? "

Max asked with amusement as he scoffed at his friend. Here, he was giving him some serious advice & he was mocking at him.

"Sorry just kidding! Thanks for the advice. I really appreciate that."

Tyson smiled at the draciel wielder as he placed his hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"So...what have you decided?"

Tyson asked after a few moment of silence as Max smiled genuinely after so many days. Tyson returned the gesture, as he too smiled along with him.

 **Author's Note:**

 _I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Just wanted to embed some things._

 _Next chapter will feature the famous bachelor & bachelorette party featuring some fun._

 _Then next up is the wedding..._

 _Gonna be a busy week so look forward to it..._

 _**Sora**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Will you take it out please? My eye makeup is all ruined, thanks to you guys!"

Julia whined as she tucked on her blindfold again. Only two days were left for the wedding and the gang have decided to host a bachelor & bachelorette party for both bride and groom. Currently the gang of girls were making their way to the Valkov farm house. Stacy was driving while Julia sat on the passenger seat. Mariah, Hilary and Mariah were occupying the back seats.

"Ahh! Here we are.."

Stacy exclaimed as she drove through the lush green grass and in the farm house.

"You can take it out now Juli!"

Hilary informed her as our Spanish girl removed the red silk cloth & threw it aside. She gasped when she saw the familiar farm house while the rest of girls laughed.

Stacy guided them all into the backyard where a couple of beach chairs, table, wines, food & dessert and lot of other things were assembled neatly.

"It looks delicious!"

Mariah was already watering at the sight of fancy gourmet.

"So...what are the plans for today?"

Julia asked once the gang was done eating. Hilary wiped her face before speaking.

"Nothing much! Quality time with us. Lots of games & outing at night."

Julia nodded as she anticipated the day eagerly.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala smirked in satisfaction as they made their way inside the Central Shooting club.

'Ah! Just my cup of tea!'

He thought happily as they showed their passes for the booking.

"What are we doing here someone tell me?"

Raul said meekly at the sight of hunk Russians handling the rifles with ease and hitting their targets. Romero and Kenny agreed with him as they perched slowly, all the while covering their ears with hands due to loud gunshots.

"Thanks Kai. I owe you this one."

Kai smirked at his friend who was loading his Kalashnikov rifle & aiming at the target. Since Kai was the best man, everyone has asked him to make plans for the bachelor party. And Kai being Kai, choose the shooting club for the thrilling experience. Of course, the only one who will have fun here were him, Tala, Ian , Bryan & Spencer. Rest of them could barely stand as their feet kept wobbling with nervousness.

'Hn! Serves them right for giving me all the responsibility of party.'

Everyone watched in awe as the Blitzkrieg boys made the perfect shot. They were as efficient as the Russian soldiers present there.

When others turn came, well...

Kenny and Daichi could barely lift it, let alone shoot. Raul fainted at the sight of the heavy gun. Romero couldn't even pull the trigger. Ray was able to make a decent shot, although little far from the target. Max and Tyson also managed to hit the board..

"Even your sister can do better than you."

Ian teased the Spanish male who was still ducked in the corner of their Safari car as the gang made their way to the next destination.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Julia was dumbfounded after the girls explained her the game as Mariam stood up to start the it. Everyone snickered at the bride's reaction.

"When did you get the chance to ask Tala all of this?"

She asked them in disbelief as Mariah decided to answer.

"We told him a while ago we were planning this game for the party so he deliberately agreed."

"We send him message of course & he replied. Simple as that."

Mariam further added as Julia groaned.

Girls have come up with 'Quiz the Groom' game where they asked ten questions to the groom about his bride. They already have Tala's answers with them. The condition was that Julia has to guess his answers. If she answers wrong, she will sip from her drink. If right, the others will have to sip their drinks with the exception of Mariah. If she managed to answer seven out of ten correctly, she will also get a gift hamper.

"Ahem. So, let's begin!"

The host Mariam asked her first question.

"What piece of clothing does she most wish you would throw out?"

There were howls of laughter as Julia scowled at the question. What kind of game was it?

"Let's see...what will be Tala's answer. Hmm..knowing him...Oh yes. Is it his tie? "

She asked hopefully remembering all the times he asked her to do his tie. He was an adult yet he don't know how to do it. It really irritated Julia a lot.

Mariam gave an apologetic look as she read the answer.

"His underwear!"

Another cries of laughter as Julia turned beet red and took a sip from her glass.

"Why that pervert!"

"Who knew you were such a wild cat Julia?"

Mariah teased the flustered girl.

"Okay, moving on. Next!..What is the wildest place you guys had sex?"

Mariam spoke slyly as Julia turned another shade of red..Great! Her sex life was on display here. But she won't lose the game at any cost.

"Umm...We are at the party and well..we did it in the men's washroom."

She murmured, too embarrassed to confess as the girls whistled & laughed before drinking from their glass.

"Correct! Now next..and so on it continued with Julia answering six out of nine correct. Only one question was remaining.

"So Julia be prepared. This is your chance for winning the bumper gift."

Julia took in a deep breath, ready to win at any cost.

"At which place you slapped Tala for the first time?"

Julia frowned at the weird question. Okay, she has slapped him many times out of anger, but first time was...

Soon, she smirked as she was reminded of it and spoke aloud.

"It was during third championship when we met for the first time. I was angry at Raul then for something & he was hiding from me. I spotted a blur of red in the crowd & thinking it to be him, smacked him flat on his face..but it was actually Tala."

She finished sheepishly as everyone clapped and sipped their drinks while Mariam handed her the gift price.

"Can I open it now?"

She asked with excitement as Hilary took the packet from her and placed it aside.

"We are going out now. So get dressed. You can see it later."

Julia pouted at the brunette but then agreed as she got up from the futon.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Go for it dranzer!"

"Come On Dragoon! You Can Do it!"

Kai and Tyson were engaged in a ferocious beybattle as their Beyblade collided violently, causing the ground to shake.

The gang have decided for a Beyblade match as it has been years since they played together. Everyone else was eliminated as the former world champions were battling in the finals.

With a loud puff of smoke, both Beyblade sprinted out of the Beydish and in the hands of their owners.

" The match is tie."

Daichi announced who was the VJ of the matches. They sighed with disappointment for not getting any winner but then both the players exchanged a secretive smile, remembering the good old days.

"Ahh! It really pumped me up, watching such a great Beybattle after years. You both were awesome."

Ray complimented both of his ex teammates.

"Well I hope you guys are done now. Because now, we are in for the wild night."

Bryan informed them as Kai raised an eyebrow at him.

'Knowing Bryan, it is going to be one heck of a night for sure.'

"Wow! This is amazing. Hey Baby!"

Daichi winked at one of the stripper who threw him a kiss in response. Looks like the monkey boy was going to be new womanizer in town, after Tyson retired. Raul & Romero drooled at the sights of bikini clad girls all around. While Spencer, Bryan & Ian openly passed lewd comments at them. Kenny did his best not to faint as a blonde haired lady pinched his bum & smiled seductively. Kai stared in disgust at the sight of the whores. He was already regretting his decision to join them. Ray & Tyson did their best to remain calm, remembering their girls, while our innocent Max kept staring at the ground, to avoid any contact with them. Tala was reminded of the old times, when he was not dating Julia & all the wild nights he spent with these women.

'Cut it out idiot! You are getting married. Remember Julia..'

He mentally smacked himself as he took the gulp from his drink.

"Aww! Guys come on. Don't be shy! Tala, its your last chance to enjoy being single. Don't waste it."

Spencer winked at him suggestively as he placed a dark haired beauty in his lap & kissed her like their was no tomorrow.

"Disgusting! Is this their idea of wild night?"

Kai wrinkled his nose getting uncomfortable with the sight.

Who can blame him? He was a man too.

The lights dimmed & the exotic dancer stepped out wearing a silver gown with low neckline. She began to dance sensually, while using pole as her prop.

Everyone whistled as she threw the gown aside, now left only in bra & pantie. She began playing with its string as everyone drooled. Kai looked away immediately, knowing very well what would happen. He was surprised to find Tala missing from beside him & cursed.

"Damn Tala! Don't do anything stupid."

Tala already had many shots of the heavy alcohol to ease his nerves & Kai was extremely worried. He got up & started the pursuit of his red haired friend.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Cheers for Julia! "

Girls clattered their glasses together as they drank the tequila wild shots while the rock music played in the background. They were present at the club enjoying & grooving over the beats of the song.

"Wow! It's like I am a teenager again!"

Julia shouted over the loud sound of the DJ as the girls danced together.

The evening was turning out to be quite the best.

"This is so boring. I wish I could have some too."

Mariah murmured with disappointment watching her friends dancing & drinking. She was sitting at the counter tapping her feet rhythmically with the music.

"Hey! What a beauty like you doing all alone here? "

She heard a husky voice & saw a middle aged man, drunk out of his mind leaning on her seat. She turned her head away, too disgusted by the thick smell of alcohol.

"Aww, come on baby. Don't be shy. I will give you a good time if you are getting bored."

She lost it at his suggestive remark and kicked him harshly in his loins, making him double over.

"Look You Bastard! I will beat the shit out of you if you don't leave me alone. Go Fuck yourself!"

She snarled at him & walked to her bunch of friends.

"Are you guys done now?"

She asked with irritation as the girls stopped & laughed nervously.

"Chill out Mariah! Okay, let's get you some juice."

Hilary rubbed her arms and dragged her from there towards a secluded corner. Rest of them also followed.

"Hmm..its getting late guys. So, are we leaving now?"

Julia asked glancing at her watch which read 10:30 pm. Stacy pointed a finger to shush her as she said.

"Their is one last thing left to do. Then we can leave."

Julia groaned, well aware that they were going to ask her to do something yet again.

"What?"

She asked her half heartedly as the Valkov chuckled.

"You have to get the phone number of the hottest guy present here!"

Even Mariam & Hilary were taken aback by the bold suggestion. This was not in their agenda. Stacy winked at them & gestured to be quite. Mariah was too tired to say anything as she dozed off on the table.

"WHAT? How am I supposed to do that?"

Stacy shrugged simply glancing around the pub.

"That's for you to figure out."

Julia gulped looking around for the possibly _hot guy._ She caught sight of a blonde guy who was well build.

He was also really hot!.

Julia took a deep breath before making her way to him as her friends cheered on.

"Umm..excuse me!"

She tapped him lightly as he turned his head and gave her a once over while smirking.

'Damn you Stacy!'

"Yes. What can I do for you?"

He asked smoothly, his eyes solely fixed on her breasts. Julia fisted her knuckles to prevent herself from punching the living daylights out of that pervert.

"Umm..well I misplaced my mobile somewhere. Can you please give it a call so I can search for it?"

She batted her eyelashes innocently as the man smirked even wider & agreed. Julia told him a number as he dialed.

Stacy jumped from her seat as she felt the shrill voice of her phone ringing. She glanced ahead & saw Julia smiling at that man & moving back to them.

"Why did you give him my number?"

Stacy hissed at her sister in law who smiled innocently.

"Oh, I just tricked him by telling that my phone was missing & whether he can call on it. Looks like I gave your number by mistake. Sorry!"

Everyone burst out laughing at Julia's cleverness and Stacy's angry pout.

'Great! Now she will have to change her number too.'

Stacy thought gravely as others chuckled at her misfortune.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kai sighed with irritation as he searched the ground floor. There was no sign of Tala anywhere. He just hoped that his friend was sane enough to not sleep with some random stripper.

"Hey Hottie! Where are you going? Come here!"

He turned his head at seductive voice of a lady who was scantily dressed in a purple middie.

He ignored her & continued to walk further when he was suddenly grabbed from behind & pair of lips were smashed over him. Kai barely had time to react before her hands came to rest over his ahem..parts & began massaging it. Kai stopped the groan from escaping his throat, before he roughly pushed her away & practically ran from there. He sighed with relief once he was out of the strip club & vowed to never enter that place ever again.

'Damn you Bryan!"

He also felt grossed out with himself for getting aroused by that girl's ministrations. Kai decided to make his way into the car & wait for the rest of them there only. He was shocked to find Tala sitting on the passenger seat silently.

'Well, at least he isn't with any of those girls.'

Tala groaned and rubbed his head as he heard the sound of the door being opened.

"I was wondering when will you show up!"

He said to Kai who merely hn' d in response.

"And I was wondering if you left with any of those girls!"

He retorted at him as Tala glared at his friend.

"Do you really think I will cheat on my Julia just a day before wedding?"

He said completely pissed at the Phoenix blader for even considering the notion.

"Hn! You were clearly turned on by them."

Kai stated as a matter of fact as he rested his head on the steering wheel while Tala rolled his eyes.

"I can say the same about you."

He said while pointing at his pants as Kai blushed slightly & adjusted them. Tala laughed loudly at his friend's embarrassed state. It was not every day you find the Great Hiwatari blushing.

"I wonder how Hilary will react if I told her this."

He teased his friend who finally shot his famous death glare at him.

"OK! OK! Cut it out. I am just fooling around. "

Tala calmed the angry Russian who mumbled some incoherent words in Russian.

"So, how long will it take for the others to come back?"

Tala asked after few minutes of silence. Living with the talkative Julia have taken its toll on him as he was getting bored sitting with the silent Kai.

"Forget about Bryan, Ian & Spencer. They probably found someone to fuck there."

Kai stated obviously as Tala nodded & added.

"And the rest of them may either come back or be too wasted to move & we will have to go back & collect them."

They both sighed simultaneously, clearly hoping that former happens or they will have some extra work to do.

 **Author's Note:**

 _I know nothing happened here, just the useless fun & all._

 _Next up is the big wedding..._

 _See you then._

 _**Sora**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Okay! Breathe in! Breathe out!"

Julia tries to calm her rapidly beating heart as she clasped her hands together. She glances at her reflection in the mirror and a beautiful smile spreads over her face. She was dressed in the marquisette satin gown which hugged her curves perfectly. Her emerald earrings glistened in contrast with her skin. Her hair was done in a fancy gown with few curls loose. Julia was surprised at her ethereal transformation. She almost looked like one of the Disney princess.

"You look so...beautiful Juli!"

Mariah complimented for the umpeeth time as Julia blushed and thanks her.

There was a lot of commotion everywhere as Mariam fixed the bride's veil while giving her last touch of makeup.

Hilary organized the children for the bridal party and lectured the ring bearer & flower girls to maintain a proper etiquette.

 _Meanwhile with the groom..._

"I hope you are not getting a cold feet Tala!"

Tyson said wryly as he watched the red haired Russian pacing in the room. He was dressed up in royal black suite and pants. He shot a glare at him as he paused.

"Of course not. I mean..how hard could be being married right?"

Although he tried his best to sound confident, he was a nervous wreck inside. What if he messed things up? What if he is not a good husband? What if...

"Hey Tala!"

He heard Ray address him while giving a small smile.

Don't worry. Everything will be alright. I was the same as you when I got married. But things turn out to be fine. I am sure."

He placed his hand on his shoulders comfortingly as Tala nodded.

"Thanks man. I really appreciate that."

"Guys! Come on. It's showtime. "

They heard the voice of Ian as he gestured them out of the door.

The group of men adjusted their tie, and pinned flowers before following him out.

It was finally time. Oh My God!

Julia tried to calm herself as she picked up the bouquet of flowers. Bridesmaid has already left the room and were now gathered in the hallway. She put on her veil as there was a gentle tapping on the door.

"Come in!"

She saw Romero walking in hesitatingly as she smiled. Since, she have no father, Romero was going to be her escort.

"You really look gorgeous. I can hardly recognize you."

He complimented her as he moved forward to engulf her hand.

"So..let's get going!"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tala wandered his gaze over the rumble of crowd, waiting for any sign of his fiancée. Kai stood on his left, being the best man while the rest of the boys were on floor.

Finally the music began as the large oak doors at the back of ballroom opened. Everyone turned their heads to watch the bridal party making their appearance. First came the flower girls tightly perching the baskets. Next up were the ring bearers, who took cautious steps towards the stage while gently handling the ring pillow.

Then came the bridesmaids, walking sedately down the aisle. First up was Stacy. Although she was Tala's sister but she opted to be in bridal group as she was really close to Julia. She was dressed in a floor length Lavender gown with her hairs done in a side ponytail. Tala have to admit, she looked every bit gorgeous. Then came the pinkette Mariah who was wearing her chiffon saffron gown & hairs tucked in loose bun. Her baby bump was also evident in the tight dress as she walked on the carpet.

Mariam followed her. She was wearing a satin red gown with full sleeves. Her hairs were flowing down her shoulders & she looked absolutely exotic in her dark makeup. Max could hardly avert his eyes from her.

Hilary walked in next. She was wearing sleeveless baker miller pink gown which swirled on the floor. Hers hairs were curled at the end and she looked every bit a porcelain doll. Kai gulped heavily as their eyes met for a spit second before she looked away.

'Can this woman get any more beautiful?'

The music changed as the curtain shut down & opened after a while revealing the most beautiful woman of the day. Julia walked in slowly with Romero as Tala was frozen on the spot.

Was this his Julia? She was breathtakingly amazing...There were no words to describe her..

Their gazes locked with each other as she smiled at him.

"Okay! Now let's begin the ceremony."

Everyone settled back in their seats as the minister cleared his throat & read out some prayers.

"Do you Tala Valkov take Julia Fernandez to be your wife?"

"Yes.. I do."

He almost whispered as there were cheers everywhere. Julia didn't hear any of that as she kept looking at him lovingly.

"And do you Ms. Julia Fernandez take Tala Valkov to be your lawfully wedded husband? "

"Yes.."

It came out so soft but loud enough for Tala to hear it. Her eyes were glistening with tears as she did her best not to cry.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Tala immediately engulfed his new wife in his arms and gave her the passionate kiss. She too wrapped her arms around him as her tears fell down freely.

The hall was filled with cheers and loud claps but our couple was obvious to everything as they kept kissing each other.

"You can keep that later for honeymoon guys. We are still in the ceremony if you forgot."

They broke apart at Stacy's comment as everyone laughed in amusement.

The music started once again as Mr and Mrs. Valkov walked down the stage. Rest of them followed right after. Newly wedded couple was soon surrounded by swarms of people as everyone congratulated them. Meanwhile bridal party & grooms men all assembled in the lobby. Hugs, laughs and kisses were exchanged openly.

Hilary soon excused herself as she went to check on the caterer system. Rest of the girls busied themselves by taking selfies with the bride. Soon boys also joined in, eager to be photographed with Julia. The places were swapped as Tala was surrounded by the bridesmaids & posed funnily with them while Julia was busy with the groomsmen. Kai awkwardly stood in a corner, watching them. He was definitely not comfortable with taking photos. Stacy dragged him from there & made him pose with them. He maintained a stoic face in the photos as girls asked him to be more expressive. Everyone laughed watching Kai surrounded by Mariah, Mariam, Stacy & Julia as the girls were eager to be photographed with the hottest Russian.

Soon Hilary returned & things almost became too uncomfortable for both Hilary and Kai when they were squished together for a snap of the best man & maid of honor.

After a while when everyone got tired they decided to plop down on the empty couches.

The girls were too busy chattering & gushing about their jewelries & dress as the men listened with bored tone.

"So Tala...when are you leaving for honeymoon? "

Tyson asked him as he grinned.

"Tomorrow afternoon. There is still the reception to attend tonight"

"Speaking of which, where are you guys going?"

Mariah asked with excitement looking between the couple.

"We have two weeks holiday so first up we will be in Bahamas for a week, then Paris & Venice."

Julia explained smiling at Hilary knowingly who have suggested the last two options.

Kai noticed that Hilary was uncharacteristically quiet today. He wanted to talk with Hilary and clear things up between them, but they were still surrounded by their friends so it was hard to do.

The wedding ceremony was on the brink of completion as photos were taken, lunches were served & now the rest of the people were either mingling or grooving on the dance floor. Tala and Julia went to talk with some of his business associates while Tyson and Stacy & Ray and Mariah were dancing on the floor. Kai was also discussing something with renewed businessman. Hilary and Mariam were engaged in some sort of conversation with Blitzkrieg boys while Daichi, Kenny and Raul were still eating. Romero entertained some of the ladies with his tango dancing as they cheered on.

Mariam excused herself from the group as she went to fetch a glass of water for her. She sighed with content after she gulped it. Her throat was getting extremely dry.

"Mariam! "

She almost dropped the glass when she heard the voice of Max from behind. She turned and gave him a polite smile as he held out his hand.

"Dance with me!"

Mariam was taken aback by his sudden request and calm tone.

Wasn't he angry with her? What's with the sudden change of attitude?

' Maybe he just wants one last dance with me before we go on separate ways.'

With that thought she grabbed it and let him guide her towards the dance floor. They swayed slowly as the soothing music played in the background. Mariam was trying her best not to break down there itself. She have hardened her heart to believe the fact that they won't be together anymore. She peeked at Max and saw that he seemed troubled about something with the way his eyebrows crinkled together.

"Mariam!"

She looked up at him when he addressed her. Max sighed silently to himself as he took her to a farther corner where crowd was less.

"If I was in your place, would you have forgiven me?"

Mariam gasped at the question as he looked at her expectantly. She pondered for a while before giving him a gentle smile.

"I know what you mean. I would have done the same thing as you. But I know I could never live without you. If you were truly sorry for your mistake and vowed to never do it again, I know I would have forgiven you."

Max grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Why? Why did you go to Ozuma? Wasn't I good enough for you huh? How could he lure you so easily? How could you easily forgive about me and be with another man? Tell me?"

Max took out all of his frustration by seething through gritted teeth as Mariam listened quietly.

"I was drunk."

She interrupted him as he stared at her with disbelief. Max didn't remember her saying this before. So why now...

"Drunk? You...You never told me about it.."

He asked her skeptically as she nodded.

"I was depressed by our fight so I went to have some drinks at local pub. There I met Ozuma who often used to come there. I was drunk out of my mind so I did that stupidity. But that doesn't change anything. The truth is that I cheated on you, it doesn't matter if I was totally conscious or not."

Max now remembered that day when she told him the truth she skipped the part of how they got together..

 _I thought that you won't co..come back to me so..I...and then this happened.._

Max left her hands as he slumped down on the nearby chair while Mariam remained standing there with a blank look. It was Max who broke the silence.

"I want to forgive you Mariam.. "

She thought that she heard it wrong as she shook her head and asked again.

"Wh..what did you say?"

He got up and faced her properly before repeating it.

"I said I want to forgive you and start over once again. Pretend this never...happened."

Mariam stood gaping like a fish as she stared at him with disbelief.

"No..No Max. I don't deserve that."

She rejected simply as Max frowned at her.

"Why?"

"Because you just can't...I made a grave mistake...I..."

She was officially in tears now as she lowered her head and sobbed. Max was too kind and sweet. He was too good for her.

Max grabbed her face and wiped the tears as he spoke sternly.

"I know you made a mistake. But I don't want to make one too by loosing you. Do you hear me?"

She kept whimpering as she shook her head violently to protest the idea.

"But..."

"No buts Mariam. Tell me this..What do you really wish for me?"

She gave him a melancholic smile as she said.

"I wish all the happiness for you which you can..."

"Which I can get only from you."

He interrupted her and added before giving his usual cheeky grin.

"Besides... I don't think any other woman can keep me in line as you do.."

This time even Mariam let out a smile as she hugged him tightly.

"I am so sorry...Sorry Max.. Thank you for trusting in me..I love you so much.."

She wept in his suite jacket as he nuzzled her neck.

"I love you too."

After few moments of being molded together they broke apart and laughed.

"I know I must have done something very great in my previous life to get you Max."

Mariam said placing her left hand on his cheek. Max grabbed it and kissed her knuckles before kissing her squarely on the lips. It has been a long time since they kissed each other so it was a really precious moment for the couple.

Hilary watched from afar as she too smiled happily at her friends reunion.

"Thank god they made up. I was getting tired of Max's whining."

Tyson said while moving to stand besides Hilary as she gave him a confused look.

"You mean..."

"Yup. He told me everything a while ago. It was me who knocked sense in him after all."

He said grinning arrogantly as Hilary smacked him on the elbow.

"Still as cocky as ever!"

He pouted angrily at her before they both broke out in rumbles of laughter.

Things were finally getting back to normal.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The night sky was glittering with the stars after the dawn. Reception was in full swing now as Tala and Julia were showered with tons of presents from friends, relatives etc. The couple was holding hands as they greeted everyone.

Hilary wiped a bead of sweat from her face as she looked at all the arrangements. She was immensely satisfied with her work. Wedding has been a complete success and reception was turning out to be quite fine too. She roamed her eyes and smiled when she caught sight of her friends. It was really wonderful to have Max and Mariam back together. They both were holding hands as Max whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

Then there was Ray and Mariah. Ray was currently the victim of the female hormones as Mariah scoffed at him about something and he tried to convince her. Hilary chuckled at the sight.

'Poor Ray!'

Then there was Tyson and Stacy who were engaged in a conversation with some of the BBA associate. Hilary rolled her eyes when she heard Tyson introducing his famous designer girlfriend to them. He was boasting about how wonderful she is as Stacy gave him a coy smile.

'They both are so made for each other.'

Then there was Kenny and Daichi who were talking to some unknown females..or rather flirting.

'Looks like Tyson have finally rubbed off on them.'

She spotted Blitzkrieg boys and Raul and Romero sipping their drinks while laughing about something. So where was Kai?...

Hilary sighed as she got out of the ballroom and into the balcony. The wind swept away few strands of her hair as she inhaled in the sweet scent.

She perched herself on the railing as she stared in distance. She felt a warm breathe at the nape of her neck and realized that someone was standing right behind her. That someone placed his hands on either side of her as she smiled slightly.

"Kai..."

She almost whispered as he leaned closer to her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Why were you avoiding me today?"

He asked the brunette as she chuckled.

"I wasn't avoiding you. I was just busy being the planner and all."

He took in her sweet scent of the fresh flower and the smooth skin which drove him crazy as he turned her around. He saw wet marks of tears on her face as she smiled at him beautifully. She looked like a fallen angel in the pale moonlight.

"Hilary I..."

She shushed him by placing her hands on his lips as she hugged him as though her life depended on it before speaking those words which made Kai's heart stop for a while.

"I love you..."

 **Author's Note:**

 _I hope you are satisfied with Max Mariam reunion. Hilary have finally confessed her feelings. Let's see what happens._

 _Next chapter is the last one._

 _***Sora***_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A big shoutout and thanks to my lovely reviewers Droplets of Blue Rain, clusterofdreams56, Mahu, Blossomcutie, guest, lily,**_ ** _Sabrina Maddie Granger, ranjan597/ meetssahoo5963 and velvetamour. Thanks alot guys for sticking with me throughout this journey._**

 ** _The last cha_** ** _pter everyone!_**

 **Chapter 26**

"I love you!"

Kai could only listen numbly; as Hilary confessed to him. He swallowed the lump in his heart as he felt his breath hitch.

When in the world did this happen? When did she fall for him? And why? Was he just imagining all these..?

He was too dumbfounded to reply now as Hilary spoke once again.

"I don't know when this happened..I just..I used to have a major crush on you back then."

At this Kai's eyes widened. He wasn't aware of that. No wonder she got all shy and flustered when she was around him. He just thought that it was a girl thing and didn't pay much attention to it then..it makes sense now.

She clinged even tightly to him as she continued..

"Then we separated and I thought I will eventually forget about you which I did...sort of! We met again after so many years..but our reunion didn't go too well. You didn't even recognize me."

Kai smirked slightly at her accusing tone. Oh yes, he didn't. He never imagined the scrawny and plain girl to grow into such a beautiful woman...

"But then...all the time we spent together here, the many times you saved him..I...I don't know how it happened. It's like I just asked this question to myself one day &...I realized my feelings. "

Her voice was wavering a bit as she fisted his hairs with her hands. Kai was too confused to react at that moment. He thought that Hilary might be pissed at him for acting like an animal that day in washroom. But it was quite the contrary..he wanted to apologize to her..but here she was pouring out her heart to him. What was he supposed to do..He never had an experience in this..What was he supposed to do now.? He was the Kai Hiwatari. He didn't do mushy mushy love and sweet talks.

Hilary chose that moment to detach herself from him as she gulped heavily. Her eyes were slightly red and wet indicating that she was crying. She placed her hand lovingly on his cheek as she smiled warmly.

"You don't have to say anything Kai. I don't expect you to. I just wanted to get it out of my system."

She chuckled a bit here as she fidgeted nervously while glancing around the area, making sure no one else witnessed this. It was a special moment between her and Kai alone. Finally she rested her eyes back on his handsome face which seemed troubled.

"Kai I..I am leaving for France tomorrow."

He snapped out of his daze as he narrowed his eyes at her.

What? After all these she is simply going to leave like that.

As though sensing what he was thinking she replied.

"I know it may sound strange that I confessed to you even when I am leaving tomorrow. But that's the point. I don't know if we will ever meet again. I already took a long two months vacation so I don't think that I would be getting one soon for Max and Mariam's marriage or Tyson & Stacy's wedding in the future unless I quite my job which I won't."

She stated firmly as Kai gave her a blank look.

Women's were really strange creatures. No one can ever guess how their mind works.

"Goodbye Kai!"

She whispered those two words and briskly swift away from there and from him as Kai could only be frozen on the spot.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Man! These luggage are heavy. What did you put in these Julia?"

Tala asked his wife who was adjusting her makeup as she smiled slyly.

" I will show you when we reach there."

Hilary just rolled her eyes at the lovey dovey couple as everyone laughed.

They were currently present at the Moscow international airport to bid their goodbyes to the newly married couple whose flight was just duo in few minutes. Ray and Mariah have just departed back to China as their flight was early.

"Ahh! Hils. Why are you going so soon? I thought we could spend some quality time together meeting after years."

Tyson whined at the brunette who was also leaving today. Tyson and the gang have opted to stay in Russia for few days more due to some official work as the World Tournament would begin from Russia this year. Max and Mariam were also leaving in two days.

"The only one you should be spending some quality time with is Stacy. Long distance relationships are tough you know."

Hilary pointed out precisely as Stacy smirked at Tyson.

"Don't worry about that. Stacy is coming to Japan in two months for her fashion show."

He grinned and told them as Tala glared at the navy haired man.

"You better treat my sister well or else.."

He left the rest of the word hanging in the air as Tyson nodded meekly.

"Hey! Why is Kai not here?"

Daichi asked noticing the absence of the stoic man which made Hilary freeze.

'Forgot about him Hils. He doesn't love you. Get over it.'

"That bastard is too busy with his office work to make some time for us."

Tala stated as he was not too pleased with his friend's behavior. He thought that something might have surmised between him and Hilary but he didn't even come to bid her farewell today.

'Too much for falling in love!'

He thought dryly.

They heard the announcement of the plane arriving in which the Valkov couple was supposed to leave and got up.

Julia hugged both Hilary and Mariam tightly before making her way to the terminal. They all have gotten really close in last few days. Tala exchanged handshakes and fisted with the male group before grabbing his wife's hand and leaving from there.

'Just half an hour before her flight arrives.'

Hilary thought gravely as she glanced at the entrance of the building with pang of sorrow in her heart.

Who was she kidding? Kai would never come.

"Hey Hils! "

She looked aside as she saw Mariam smiling at her.

"Stay in touch okay. Don't forget about us."

"Of course not! We are the lifetime friends."

She exclaimed haughtily to her blue haired friend.

"Hils! I will try my best to hold a schedule of match in France too. Then we can meet again."

Tyson tried to lift up her spirits as she chuckled and nodded.

Rest of the minutes passed in blur as Hilary now decided to depart.

"Hilary! Even though we didn't get along in the beginning but I must admit that you are really a nice person."

Stacy said while hugging the ruby eyed girl. Hilary did her best not to cry when she was smashed in a group hug with Max, Tyson and Daichi..

God! She will miss them.

Her tears resurfaced finally when she engulfed Mariam. She was really going to miss them..

Hilary took a last longing look around in hopes of catching sight of a certain slate haired man. She gave a bittersweet smile as she realized..

Kai won't come...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **One month later ( France)**

Hilary slumped on her couch as soon as she entered her apartment. It has been a busy day so far. She have got three contracts since her return and didn't even have time to breathe as she was too locked up in her work.

Her stomach growled loudly indicating how hungry she was. She got up and made her way to the kitchen.

Since it was already getting late and she didn't buy any vegetables, she decided to prepare pasta for herself. After keeping the bowl on the stove, she got in the bathroom, took a quick bath and changed in the loose shirt and pyjama shorts.

She grabbed her noodles, switched on the TV and sat comfortably on the sofa while flipping through the channels.

She half heartedly watched the music show as her mind once again diverted to..

'Don't think about him Hilary. Snap out of it.'

She mentally smacked herself as she stirred her pasta and took a large gulp from it.

... _Ding Dong..._

Hilary almost dropped her bowl when her doorbell rang as she frowned.

Who could it be at this time? It was already past ten..

'Maybe it is one of my neighbour...'

With that thought in her mind she slowly got off and trotted towards the door. She opened the door gently and gasped aloud when she stared in the pair of lavender eyes. It seemed her mind was playing tricks with her..or maybe she was just too tired and imagining it.

For there in all of his glory stood Kai Hiwatari with his trademark smirk. His hands holding a bouquet of roses similar to the one which he gave her in Russia.

"Won't you invite me in? Hils.."

She detected a teasing edge in his voice and blinked as realization dawned upon her.

Kai was here...

Kai Hiwatari was actually standing in front of her...

Oh My God...

Kai got the sudden urge to laugh as he saw several emotions pass through her face at once.. But Kai being Kai remained calm.

SMACK...

He stumbled on his feet as soft feminine hands collided with his cheek.

'Well that was an unusual welcome..'

Now he realized how Tyson felt when he was slapped...

He was taken aback at the intensity of her glare as she spoke through gritted teeth.

"You! You stupid Kai Hiwatari! You Insolent Prick! You didn't even come to bid me goodbye...And You Just Show Here Out Of Blue... "

Kai took a deep breath..

This was going to be harder than he thought...

"Listen Hilary... "

"No. You listen to me..I am just done playing around with you."

She interrupted him in between as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Can I come in? You know your neighbors might be asleep now and well..."

Hilary immediately dragged him inside and closed the door behind her as she once again gave him an icy glare.

"Why are you here?"

"I had an important business meeting.."

"Oh I see. You just happen to visit me by chance because you had some work here. That definitely makes sense."

She snorted dryly as Kai sighed.

She was turning out everything the wrong way out. Kai looked at the flowers and handed it to her as she looked surprised.

"Although I should throw them away but I don't want to take my anger out on these delicate roses."

She said as she placed them on her desk and once again turned to Kai with a hard stare.

"So...why are you here anyways?"

Kai took few steps forward to her as he fished something from his pocket.

Hilary almost tumbled in shock as she realized what it was.

"What? What does this mean Kai?"

She managed to ask without quivering on the spot. She didn't want to heighten her hopes yet.

"My answer to your confession. "

He said huskily as he pulled out the crystal shaped diamond ring from the black case.

"Hilary!...I love you..."

She could have sworn she felt her heart squeeze in tightly as he spoke those words..It was too good to be true. It can't be real...

She shook her head as she backed away from him. Her legs gave in and she slid down on the floor as she looked at him with disbelief.

Kai also leaned down at her level before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, expressing all of his love towards her. Hilary was still too shocked to reply as she kept staring with her eyes open. He finally broke the kiss as he said.

"Last time when I proposed, you said there were two most important thing missing. A ring and being in love. Now I have both so yo...mmpph."

He never got the chance to finish as Hilary practically jumped on him and kissed him passionately. They both tumbled down with Hilary on top.

Kai placed his hands on her waist to pull her closer as she roughly grabbed on his hairs. After few minutes of making out they both separated breathless.

"So...is that a yes?"

Kai was the first to recover as he smirked at her and she pouted cutely.

"Kai! You didn't even propose me properly."

He scratched his neck as they both got up and she smiled at him.

"Hilary! Will you marry me?"

She shook her head negatively as she giggled while Kai frowned.

"Nope. First can you repeat what you said before. I want it to hear once again."

Kai know what she was talking about as he shot her a glare.

It was hard enough to say once for him..not because he didn't love her. He did..but because he wasn't supposed to act all lovey dovey and make googly eyes like the rest of his friends do..

He saw Hilary looking at him expectantly as he sighed..

"Hilary I...murmur.. murmur.. "

"What was that Kai? I didn't quite hear you?"

She teased him as he scoffed at her.

She was lucky that he loves her or else..

"I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!"

He yelled as his cheeks tinted slightly pink as Hilary smiled and stretched her right hand towards him as he slipped it in her fourth finger.

Hilary smiled with joy as tears began pouring down from her eyes. Kai gently wiped them away as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh Kai! I love you too..."

She whispered and once again placed her lips on his. They kissed sensually and slowly memorizing this precious moment. Hilary broke apart first as she gave him a questioning glance and he cocked an eyebrow in return.

"Kai! How long will you be staying here?"

Hilary didn't want to be separated from him too soon. She didn't know if they could work out this relation from distance. Kai chuckled as she gave him a confused expression.

"I have my enterprise building here too..and I have taken a visa for six months so..."

Hilary beamed brightly as she felt his words sink in.

"You mean...you mean you will be staying for that long."

He nodded confirming it.

"Hn! Since you are too stubborn to quite your job so I thought that I might as well spend couple of months here."

She once again gave him a sloppy kiss but she became sullen once again.

What now...

"But Kai. What after that?"

Kai groaned in frustration at his _fiance.._

"We will figure something out then."

He assured her as she heaved with relief. There was an awkward silence as both didn't know what to do. Hilary being the more talkative said.

"So...where will you be staying till then?"

"I was actually thinking of staying in the rest house but..."

He smirked wickedly as he gave her a knowing look as Hilary smiled sweetly.

"Of course! You can stay here. I have a spare room in my flat."

She got up then to retrieve her plate back in the kitchen as Kai followed her.

She washed it in the sink as she smiled smartly.

"And Kai...If you are thinking of finding a place in my bed then forget it. You are not stepping in my room. It can wait till marriage. "

She winked and did her best not to howl in laughter at Kai's crestfallen look.

Typical men...

She wiped her hands as she added.

"Now that we are together you have to make time for me too. Take me on dates, share your feelings with me and all you know. "

He nodded absentmindedly as he was still not too pleased with her restriction. Hilary almost awed at his adorable expression.

He looked liked a puppy whose favorite food was stolen from him.

Hilary walked towards him as she kissed his cheeks tenderly.

"Don't worry. We will have all the time when we are married. "

Kai looked at her as he too smiled slightly while engulfing the pretty brunette in his arms...

He has finally found a true sense of happiness in his life...

A special person who will fill the voids of emptiness in his heart..

 _Meeting you was fate..._

 _Becoming your friend was a choice..._

 _But falling in love with you..._

 _Was out of control..._

 **Author's Note:**

 _Finally finished..._

 _Ending was a bit lame I think.._

 _Anyways I hope it was okay._

 _Thanks to everyone who have ever reviewed, fave, followed or viewed this fic._

 _***Sora***_


End file.
